It Ain't As Magical As You Think, Mr Bagans
by SabrinaMayyLouie
Summary: BEFORE READ THERE IS SOMEONE COPING MY STORY :: PENNAME: ANGLESANDSCARS; IF YOU FIND THIS STORY PLEASE INFORM ME! ! Zak Bagans went to Goldfield hotel to Investigate. When he went, ghosts wasn't all he found. He found love. But, when something drives him off. 10 years later, will Riley and Zak still have the love they lost? *CHAPTER 40 IS UP* ((Completed))
1. The Note From Long Ago

July 14 2004

He was gone. His white production van was rolling down the dirt road that lead out of Esmeralda County. Saying goodbye to the Goldfield hotel, Leaving the place where all hell broke loose at night. Out of the place, that lead them jumping out a second floor window in complete fear.

He was tall. He was happy. He was a paranormal freak. He was weird. But, somehow... in the head of the Nevada Heat, I had fallen in love with him. And he was leaving. He left without any warning, just a note on my front door of my apartment, and my mind blowing of the reasons why.

_Dear Riley Jean-Ashmore,_

_The Goldfield hotel was hell. I ain't gunna push don't noffin'. It was hell. I've never been scared of nothin' and when that brick flew across the room. I ran screaming. I got it on tape and I was scared. I was so scared. I wanted to leave, and I did._

_I didn't want to leave Esmeralda County - it's beautiful, but.. the history isn't. The county isn't somewhere where I wanna be right now. I wanna be back home. I love you._

_I'll promise you something though. In 10 years im gunna be back. I'm gunna be famous. I'm gunna get you back. Even if your married with a bunch of little kids runnin' around your house. I'm gunna be back. I love you._

_Remember that now._

_Love,  
><em>

_Zachary Bagans._

Welp. I hope you guys like it! It's just a little excript of what i was working on. I really hope you like it. . I'll keep going if ya'll want:D

tumblr: .com  
>Twitter: .com_Sabrina_Mayy_  
>youtube: .comuser/beanabear122  
>Thanks!(:<p>

Sabrina Mayy


	2. Sunshines Black

_It Ain't As Magical As You Think - Mr. Bagans._

_Chaper 2 - Sunshines black_

_July 12, 2004 - Around 2:30 p.m._

_"When people talk of the beautiful south, they picture peach trees and clear blue skys. But, i see kids with sores on their mouths with horrible lies.."_

The small town of Esmeralda County in Nevada, was a ghost town. Not the ghost town your probably thinking of. The ghost town I'm talking about - is there are more spirits than people. And it's true. Esmeralda County was old and never attracted any visitors. But, Now, Since the Goldfield hotel started getting people fleeing their rooms in the middle of the night - people have been flocking in to stay like flys on cow manure.

I work at the Goldfield hotel - and It's not the best place to work. You'll get calls in the middle of the night from a room nobody's staying in. You'll have flowers on the tables move to the other side without any explanation. You'll have the old piano play, and it doesn't work. You'll have people check in - or ring the check in bell. And nobody's there. It freaks alot of people out. Not me, I'm used to it. I'll talk to the ghosts or spirits, and 'give them' their room. And give them one of the old keys instead of the new cards. And they'd leave me alone. I've came to notice that it keeps them away from me, and more importantly It keeps me away from them.

One warm summer day in July - I was working a double shift, Hey, I'm 23 years old. You need to get money for college somehow. We had people sitting in the lobby reading or on their laptops - going over work for their business. I was sitting in the lobby desk, looking over complaints.

'I feel like somebody's watching me.' One noted.

'You should get those doors fixed - they open by theirselfs,' another one complained.

Oh, Please. It's nothing to be worried about at al. It's just the spirits. If you talk to them or play along they listen to you. Hell, a couple named the Chajkouskeys were doing a E.V.P. (Electronic Voice Phononem) and the ghosts said, "Riley,... Jean... Ashmore." My name. It didn't scare me one bit - probably because when you great people at the desk I have to say, 'Hi, I'm Riley Jean-Ashmore. Welcome to the Goldfield hotel!' Oh, please. People were telling me I should quit. No, way! I need this money!

The bell on the door that signaled somebody walked in rang and I stood up and walked to the front of the desk as 2 men walked in the door. One was short wearing a white T-shirt and jeans. With black hair that looked too-much gelled up on the front and brown eyes. the other wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. Brown hair closely shaven and brown eyes. They were carrying suitcases and the Brown haired one was equipped with a handheld camera.

"Hello!" I exclaimed as they reached the front desk, "I'm Riley Jean-Ashmore! Welcome to the Goldfield hotel!" The boys sat down their bags in a hurry as the man holding the camera lifted it up.

"Hi!" The black haired boy smiled at me broadly, leaning against the desk, "I'm Zachary Bagans. I called about a room earlier." I nodded and pulled out my clipboard. I ran my finger down the list quickly and found his name.

"Yes. Right here. If you'll just sign, We'll get your money when you leave." I smiled back at him. I handed him the clipboard and he hurried and wrote his name down. "Aren't you the boys who are doing a ghost hunt or somethin' around here?" Zachary looked over his shoulder at the other man and smiled.

"Yeah! Thats Nick, were partners doing a paranormal investigation." Zachary smiled at me. I nodded.

"Sounds good. Experiences are common around here." I replied to him taking the clipboard back from him and putting it on the shelf under me while I typed in the room he was going to be stay in. "Do you need 1 or 2 rooms?" I asked while figuring out what rooms were open.

Zachary looked over his shoulder at Nick, who held up two fingers and kept rolling. "2." Zachary replied looking back at me. I nodded typing it in. "Anyways, did you have any experiences?" I nodded.

"Quite often actually. I've had them say my full name and everything. No biggie." I replied pulling out two room cards. Zachary gasped and twirled his finger around in the air that I'm going to guess that it meant keep filming.

"Whatt? That's so cool! That's actually scary! I've only seen a apperation! You mind if we interview you later for our documentary?" Zachary asked excited, nearly jumping in excitement. I nodded.

"Sure. Can't hurt anything. Anyways, here's your room cards. Nick's room is 54 and Zachary yours is 65. Sorry I couldn't find some right next to each other. we try to spread people out. It's right down the hall from each other though. Do you need any help finding your rooms?" I explained and ending it in a friendly smile. Zachary shook his head.

"No, Ma'm. I think we can find it ourself pretty well." Zachary smiled back at me taking the cards and pulling his bags into his hands. "What floors it on, for we don't go around looking on the wrong floor like idoits." I chuckled at him.

"Take the elevator up to the 5th floor. Turn to your left. It should be a few rooms down." I noted giving them some information. "It's okay. I'd rather you ask questions then look like idoits." Zachary smiled.

"Thank you again." Zachary replied. "Man, This place is magical ain't it?" He whispered looking around at the tall beams rocking to the ceiling and the sparkly glass lights hanging from the ceiling. I smiled at him casually and replied.

"It isn't as Magical As You think, Mr. Bagans." I smirked before letting him on his way.

_Chapter 2 is upp!(: You liiike? I hope! I worked on this when my internet was out. And i just typed like 4 chapters. :D_


	3. The Unknown

_Chapter 3 - The Unknown_

_July 12, 2004 - About 6:15 p.m._

_"Though you may never see them, Ghosts are the air you breath them..."_

I was leaning against the desk. I just started my second shift, and I felt like I was going to pass out. I skipped out on my lunch and I felt as if I was going to die of starvation. I rested my eyes for a second, and what felt like a few minutes (And was actually a half hour) I felt as soft voice whisper my name.

"_Riley Jean_..." It whispered, It's voice slick and faint. I opened my eyes to see a misty figure in front of my eyes, "_My room key..."_ A key on the desk, slid over to me, and the misty figure moved, as if to pick up bags from the old wooden floor from probably when the spirit stayed here the first time, Here in this hotel from the early 1900's.

"Thank you." I whispered for nobody thought I was going crazy. This was a daily thing for me - hearing ghosts. Interacting with them, talking to them. I grabbed the key and put it in the drawer quickly, "Thanks for staying at the Goldfield hotel." Suddenly the mist disappeared just as quickly as it came. I sighed. I was completely awake now, like a jolt of electricity has been jolted through my body. I cracked my fingers quickly and watched the elevator door open. Out stepped the black haired boy and brown haired boy, whom I have claimed to learn names were Zachary and Nick. They nearly fast walked to the desk.

"Hey Riley Jean!" Zachary called smiling and waving a friendly wave at me. "Are you ready? You get to be the first interview we do!" I nodded at him, offering him a friendly smile. Because, honestly, i wasn't too sure about how the spirits would react about me talking about them without them being there. They were a part of me, and I don't want to make them upset.

Wow, that sounded crazy didn't it?

I looked over at Cassie, Who was sitting over talking on the phone. I knew who she was talking to, her completely crazy, over protective boyfriend, Todd. I cocked my head to the boys, 'helping out.' I mouthed. Cassie nodded and shooed me away. I walked out from the counter and Zachary smiled.

"How do you wanna do this?" I offered a bright smile, not one of my, 'welcome to the goldfield hotel' smiles, but, one of my, hey i like you lets grab ice cream' smiles.

"Well, how about you just show us around the hotel. You know, show us whats haunted and stuff." Zachary replied clasping his hands behind his back. I nodded and looked over at the staircase.

"If your up for taking the staircase. I'm not too good with that elevator anymore." I replied. Zachary cued Nick to start rolling the camera. Nick did what he was told and began rolling.

"Why, whats up with the elevator?" Zachary questioned, raising his eyebrows at me and giving me a serious look. So odd from the genuine smiles I had revived from him since I actually met him. I looked over at what i called, 'hells gate'. or ,'the door to the underworld.'

"Well, I was in there one night. I do roundly check ups on our guests around, per-say 2 in the morning. Make sure there are no rowdy ones. You know. And I was in there, going up to do the check ups. And I was carrying a purse. I was holding it in my hand and I heard a man whisper, 'could i help you with your bags ma'am?' and I felt a little tug on my purse handle. I was so shaken up by that, I couldn't ever go in there again." I shook my head after my explanation trying to clear my head up from that encounter. I hated that elevator. I swallowed hard and sighed, "In the early 1900's they would have men stand in the elevator, that brought your bags up for you. And i think they were trying to relive their moments doing their jobs or something like that." Zachary nodded in daze. He sighed before he whispered: wow.

"Is that all?" Zachary questioned raising his eyebrows at me still staring at the elevator before glancing at me and back at the elevator.

"Oh, hell no." I said, then covered up my mouth like a innocent little girl, "Oh!" I exclaimed.

Zachary laughed surprisingly. "Sweetie, it's okay. This is the Ghost Adventures Documentary: We say shit all we want." I laughed a little too loudly and smiled a broad smile at him.

"Oh, well. C'mon up to the second floor. there are a lot of things happening I'm sure you'd love to know about." I replied to him.

"Wanna take the elevator?" Zachary joked.

"Not funny, Mr. Bagans." I replied narrowing my eyes at him.

"Pft. Mr. Bagans. Makes me sound like my old man. Call me Zak." Zachary [Zak] replied to me. I rose my eyebrows and nodded, before leading them up the stairs and down the hallway to room 12.

"Room 12?" 'Zak' asked. I nodded.

"As the story goes. The man who built the place - kept a pregnant prostitute in here named Elizabeth. It says according to most peoples stories that Elizabeth was chained to a furnace on the wall. She died in this room, some say from starvation. Others say from being strangled." Zak gasped at my story.

"What happened to the baby?" Zak asked, a ping of sadness bursting through his eyes at me. I sighed at him - knowing he wouldn't want to know the truth. But, isn't that what they came here for? The truth?

"It's not documented, but they say that either Elizabeth's baby died because she couldn't feed her, or The man who was keeping her here killed the baby." I explained.

"That sick bastard." Zak muttered walking into the room. When he was about halfway in there, He looked back at me. "Well, aren't you coming?" I shook my head.

"No, sir. I couldn't. Last time, Someone or something grabbed my ankle and i heard, Hide, In my ear." I shook my head and mentally shivered at the thought. Zak nodded slowly.

"Elizabeth.. If you can here me, If your still in here. I'd like to help you. My names Zak, Zak Bagans. And I'm not afraid of that guy who put you in here. Okay, sweetie?" Zak prompted gently into the stuffy air. This was the only room - that wasn't filled with furniture. He slowly walked out of the room shaking his head. "Sick bastard." He muttered again.

I took him down to a few other 'hot spots' for paranormal activity around the hotel - and then finally down to the basement.

When we got down there, it was wet, and sticky like always. Zak shook his head, "Something doesn't feel right about this room." Zak whispered.

"You'll feel like that when you first come down here." I noted, "Does it feel like people are watching you?" I questioned. Zak nodded.

"Yeah, It'll feel like that. You get used to it. Down that hallway there," I pointed down the hallway to my left, "There is a room with equipment in it, boards, paints, you know that stuff. It will be moved all the time. And nobody goes down here that's strong enough to move it." Zak shudder. I smiled reassuringly at him. "It's not that scary to me anymore."

"Does anything happen to you at the front desk?" Zak asked as i began to walk back up the staircase. I leaned on the beam and sighed. I nodded slowly.

"I'd rather not talk about it when we are near the hotel. You know? The spirits, They.. They don't like to be talked about." I whispered. Zak narrowed his eyebrows and looked at me.

"This is kind of off topic, but.. How old are you?" Zak questioned signaling Nick to stop rolling.

"23." I replied, "How old are you?"

"27." Zak replied, "Would you talk about it over dinner?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Great." Zak smiled, "Tonight? At around 9 o'clock?"

I nodded. "Zak, That would be great."

_Welp. That's it for the 3ed chapter. I wrote this with my mother peering over my shoulder like a hawk. Actually, she's still peering over my shoulder:D_

_baha._

_love you guys, thanks for reading!_

_-Sabrina-_

_SnakeImSorry-ZakBagans-_


	4. Just The Girl

_Chapter 3 - Just The Girl_

_July 12, 2004 - About 8:30 p.m_

_"..I don't want anyone else, She's a mystery, She's too much for me, But I keep comin' back for more, She's just the girl I'm lookin' for.."_

As the afternoon sun slowly became lower in the sky - I kept getting bad feelings. They were horrible feelings - like I wanted to throw up. I scratched my head leaning on it sitting at the front desk. I had a good 30 plus minutes until my shift ended. And around 9 o'clock, Zak wanted to pick me up to ask me questions. And I was **nervous **about it. I didn't know why either - hell, It was just for his documentary anyways, right? So, there wasn't a reason to want to die when I seen him walk into out of the elevator with his laptop a half hour before our interview, right? Yeah, if you said your right - there must be something wrong with you because I was already shaking in my converse. Now, i'm shakin' more.

The lobby wasn't empty, there were at least 10 people in their doing what they normally do when they stay here. Conducting E.V.P. sessions, Recording videos, doing homework, reading. The normal stuff. Zak waved at me smiling as he sat down at a table by the front window. He opened his laptop and I shook my head as he peaked a glance at me, and he caught me staring. shit. He put his head in his hand and began searching something.

He pulled on a headset and began half talking to himself. I chuckled as a man came up to the desk. He had a tux on and a big unnatural smile. "Hello, Welcome to the Goldfield hotel. How may I help you?" I smiled at him - the regular forced Goldfield Hotel smile.

"Hi! I heard there was a paranormal Investigation here tonight? Do you know who might be investigating it?" The man smiled, "Oh! I'm Mike Groshe." I cocked a eyebrow and took a quick glance at Zak who was shaking his head furiously, his eyes wide. I looked back at the man and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Groshe. But, Unfortunately I have no idea who might be doing this investigation tonight." I replied, "Thank you for asking though." The man hit his fist on the front desk, causing the bird cage to rattle a bit for the bird to start cawing like mad.

"Liar! Tell me where he is!" Mr. Groshe screamed.

"Mr. Groshe, I promise you, I have no idea who's doing the paranormal investigation. If i found out - I'm sure i'll tell you." I replied to him offering another smile.

"Don't smile at me! Tell me where he is!" Mr. Groshe yelled. Zak stood up, and started walking over to me. I held my hand up at him and shook my head. Hell, how long have I been working at this hotel? I know how to deal with these types of people. "Is that him!" Mr. Groshe said.

"No!" I exclaimed a little bit too panicky. "Security!" I screamed the last part. My voice was too panicky. I don't know why i was panicking so badly - but i was.

Zak smiled at me and shook his head. I bit my lip at him and sucked in a breath half smiling. 'Sorry'. I mouthed.

"No problem." Zak laughed walking the rest of the way to the desk as Mr. Groshe was pulled away. Zak leaned against the desk smiling. "So, are you off your shift yet?" Zak asked. I shook my head.

"No.. Another twenty minutes or so." I replied sadly, "I get out at nine." I frowned awkwardly at him. Zak shrugged.

"No problem. I'll be over here listening to music." Zak smiled.

"Bring your laptop over here, I wanna listen." I replied smiling back at him. He rose his eyebrows.

"Uh.. I don't think you'll like the music I listen to.." Zak admitted sheepishly eying me with his eyebrows rose up. I smiled at him back.

"I'm open to new Ideas, Zak." I smiled at him. Zak walked away with a sigh shaking his head.

He walked back over to me, his laptop popped open and he sat it on the counter. He clicked on the song he was listening to on his playlist - holding his breath.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me_

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness_

_You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

I puckered my face as he paused it. He eyeballed me and laughed nervously. "Sorry my taste of music isn't very good." Zak pursed his lips looking at me out of the corner of his eye. "I.. I don't really like normal people music."

"Zak, That music doesn't match you at all." I said loudly. I shook my head at him hiding my smirk. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please. How does a piece of music match somebody?" Zak asked raising his eyebrows at me. I opened my mouth to speak and nothing came out, so i snapped it shut and shrugged instead.

"I don't know. I mean," I leaned against the desk, "Do i look like the type of person who listens to rap?" I rose my eyebrows and he shook his head at me. "Exactly."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zak said to me, his lips twitching up into a smile. His eyes shined as he looked at me. When I didn't reply, he shut the laptop and smiled, "I'm gunna go change. I'll be down with a camera in a few." Zak replied.

As he walked away, my happiness faded away. I don't think he wanted anymore than to be friends.

Damn it.

* * *

><p><em>Ohhhhhh yeah:D<em>

_Chapter 4 is upp! Hope you like it - sorry I've been back behind. Usually I try to update everyday. But, since I've been late (My dad has been in the hospital) and School has gotten me going crazy and I'm trying to keep up with my shows. And when I usually write (fridays & saterdays) Ghost adventures has me gonig crazy! I'll try to update probally friday or thursday! _

_hope you like this chapter!_

_Rate/Review!(:_


	5. Catch Your Wave

_Chapter 5 - Catch Your Wave_

_July 12, 2004 - About 9:00 p.m._

_"Well every princess has her knight, And I'm still in it for the fight, Not givin' in, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win cause, Hey girl, I wanna catch your wave.."_

I chewed on my lip as I stared at the night sky. I'd went for a walk before Zak did his interview. Honestly, I didn't want to talk about the lobby. The lobby was horrible. What if the spirits don't like that I talk about them? Hell, What if a ghost comes and tries to suffocate me or something? I don't want to die!

I sat down on a bench, half annoyed half confused.

Why did I agree to this?

Because He's damn cute.

That's why.

I looked up at the blinking sign of the bar across the street - I wanted to go in there. Drink the night away - something I've never done before, and forget everything that has been doing on. I stood up and clenched my fists.

As soon as I took a step to the street, "Hey, Riley!" A voice yelled at me. I stopped myself from walking out onto the dead street and looked over at the sidewalk.

Zak, with a smile on his face was walking towards me. His aqua/brown eyes shining with the lights of the shops across the street. He was wearing a blue T-shit and jeans, with some old warn out Nikes. He was holding a handheld camera. "Hey! I was just lookin' for you!" He said as he walked over to me. He stood next to me playing with the camera.

"Why?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him, "I thought our interview started at-" I looked at my watch, and made a 'o' with my lips as I realized what time it was. 9:30. "Shit, I'm so sorry." I said shaking my head, "I thought it was like.. 8." Zak shrugged and smiled.

"It's okay. We are doing our investigation at 11 anyways... Wanna start?" Zak smiled holding up his camera showing me the screen. I shrugged at him and smiled.

"Sure. But, mind if we go a little bit further away from the hotel?" I asked sheepishly.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Zak replied his little smile still plastered on his face.

"Thanks." I replied to him, "Come on. I'll show you this amazing little ice cream place down the street. They have the best ice cream EVER." I smiled at him. Zak let out a little high pitched laugh and motioned out in front of him.

"Lead the way." Zak smiled standing beside me. We walked down the street in silence. As we passed the bar, He sucked in a deep breath, "I need to get drunk." Zak laughed out loud. I smiled at him laughing.

"So do i." I admitted. "so do i."

"So, they see you at the lobby desk.. And ask for keys?" Zak asked breathlessly playing with his ice cream in his bowl. I nodded puckering my lips.

"Yeah." I admitted quietly nervously itching the back of my neck. "It's not really scary anymore. It happens constantly. It just surprises me. Like.. a jolt of electricity.. when your arm hair stands on end. You know?" I asked raising my eyebrows lifting a spoonful of my cookies & cream ice cream in my mouth. Zak nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Zak smiled at me. Almost laughing at me, "It can be scary too. But, mostly exciting for me now."

"Right?" I laughed.

Zak quickly looked at his watch, then jumped up out of the booth, "Crap! It's almost 11! I'll see you tomorrow, Riley. Okay?" Zak said smiling at me with that 'I'm sorry' look on his face. I nodded at him, picking at my ice cream again.

"Okay." I whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow." Zak leaned down and his soft, pink lips hit my cheek. Soft and warm and he whispered.

"I've never met anybody like you." Zak showed a smile, a loving one. Then, he picked up his camera and ran off before I could say anything else.

As the bell slowly came to a stop, and Zak ran past the window I smiled.

But, I wouldn't see him tomorrow, Because the Damn Goldfield, ran him off.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so. This chapter is short because I had to use the stupid damn 'family' computer and my brother started screaming at me because he WANTS TO CHECK HIS DAMN CARTOWN. What the hell is cartown? Is that some stupid game on facebook? He is 9 he shouldn't have a facebook. are you kidding me.<em>

_I would really apperchiate some reviews. I checked the traffic status the other day - and it has 204 views, and 2 reviews. are you kiddin' me? Tell me what you want to happen! Tell me if you like it! Hell, tell me if you hate it!_

_Oh, and tell my stupid father that being a author isn't easy. because, he thinks it is.. all you know it's not, so tell his dumbass that.  
><em>

_Thank you so much for **REVIEWING**. ;)_

_Sabrina.  
><em>


	6. The Hardest Thing

_Chapter 6 - The Hardest Thing_

_July 13, 2004 About 1:20 a.m._

_"If I only knew some words to say to make you turn around, I'd say those words to you more than a million times. It's been forever but, It doesn't change what you mean to me. I won't forget you, Don't regret you. The hardest thing I've ever had to do is live without you and I wonder why we both walked away.."_

I couldn't sleep. I swear, I tried for a good 3 hours to fall asleep and I just couldn't no matter how hard I tried. So, here I am.. walking down the street in the middle of the nights with my pajamas on. I ended up at the Goldfield hotel, right in front of it on the other side of the street smiling up at it. On the 3rd floor, flashlights hit the window and I grinned wider.

I knew who was up there, doing a paranormal investigation there. I sucked in a breath and turned and walked down the street. Back home - I couldn't stand like a creep staring at the hotel. I'll be there tomorrow - just like Zak, right?

Wrong.

_July 14, 2004 About 11:10a.m._

I blinked tiredly as I walked threw my apartment slowly, dragging my bunny slippers across the warn carpet. I rubbed the tiredness from my eyes and sucked down my cup of hot cocoa. Some people like Coffee in the mornings - I like cocoa. Does that make me weird?

Nope.

I opened my door to grab my mail from the floor outside, and there was a note, tapped to the door with some of that weird black duck-tape. I tore it off the wall, and looked at the outside of the envelope. In very, very, messy, chicken scrawl it said _'Riley'._ I quickly tore it open and read the note inside of it.

_**Dear Riley Jean-Ashmore,**_

_**The Goldfield hotel was hell. I ain't gunna push don't noffin'. It was hell. I've never been scared of nothin' and when that brick flew across the room. I ran screaming. I got it on tape and I was scared. I was so scared. I wanted to leave, and I did.**_

_**I didn't want to leave Esmeralda County - it's beautiful, but.. the history isn't. The county isn't somewhere where I wanna be right now. I wanna be back home. I realized something.. I do.. I love you.**_

_**I'll promise you something though. In 10 years im gunna be back. I'm gunna be famous. I'm gunna get you back. Even if your married with a bunch of little kids runnin' around your house. I'm gunna be back. I love you. I'm gunna get that stupid Goldfield hotel back - I'm gunna investigate it again. Watch me.**_

_**Don't forget me.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Zachary Bagans.**_

I covered my mouth with my hand, and broken down, tears ridding my face and smearing my makeup from last night. No! This can't be right! This can't be right! Zak is not gone!

I ran back inside my house, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and my polo T-shit for work, duh i worked today. When do I not?

I ran out the door after slipping a pair of converse on and quickly pulling a brush through my ratty bedhead.

I swear, I made it to the Goldfield in 5 minutes. I ran through the double doors, sprinting to the desk. "Has Zachary Bagans and Nick Groff signed out yet?" I nearly yelled at Cassie. She jumped at my voice. She quickly looked at the computer screen at the guests staying here, alphabetical order, and looked back at me, her face ridden in sadness.

"Sorry, Riley. They signed out at about 4 a.m. Ran off in a hurry too - somethin' must of scared 'em." Cassie apologized.

"No!" I screamed in a agonizing tone - gripping the desk as I slowly broke down, sliding to the floor, "They can't be gone!" I put my head in my hands as silent tears rolled down my face. Cassie walked over to me, her shoes in front of me and kneeled down putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Riley.. It's going to be okay." Cassie whispered.

"No It's not!" I screamed at her, everybody in the lobby looking at me, "And you would know that if you hadn't been on the HOTEL phone with your stupid boyfriend the whole time!"

Cassie looked at me with pleading eyes, she hates getting yelled at, but hell, she deserved it. "Riley, I'm sorry." Cassie whispered, "It's just a _boy _anyways." Cassie said 'boy' like it was acid. I glared at him.

"Zak wasn't just some boy, Cassie! He was different! He was special! I liked him!" I yelled at her, "Maybe you would've knew that, you ass!" I screamed standing up.

Then, I couldn't handle it anymore.

Crying, I ran out of the Goldfield.

Zak was really gone wasn't he?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yourwelcome.. I thought from all the fine reviews you lovely people left.. i thought I'd update before my band concert:D Thanks so much. and my dad stared at that Review so thanks you lovely anon who left it.<em>**

**_This brings like a whole nother meaning to 'i love my reviewers'._**

**_Everytime you guys leave a review saying how much you love my story my heart skips a beat._**

**_thanks soooo much(:_**

**_Can we get 10 reviews.?_**

_**Go off ANON! I'd love to see you lovely people who read my stories:D**_

_**-Sabrina**  
><em>


	7. I'm Getting Over You

_Chapter 7 - I'm Getting Over You_

_August 21, 2006 - About 7:45 p.m._

_"And people ask me how I'm doing? But every question still has you in, I say I'm fine, And I never think about you, But you're always on my mind, I'm getting over you most of the time.."_

I sighed as I threw myself down on the couch of my apartment. Nothing has changed. Nothing. At. All. Well, expected I'm getting over _him. _Ah, hell. I don't even have to say his name. The Goldfield Hotel was a figment of the past - and I didn't even want to think about it. The damn place as been flushed down the toilet right along with Cassie and her bitchy-clingy boyfriend.

I graduated College - with a degree for Audio & Video Production. Just like I wanted - I'm working on a movie called 'Robots & Aliens'. Sounds like a Geeky Sci-Fi movie.. because it is. Yes, I'm the geeky Sci-Fi movie kind of person. Leave me alone.

I cracked my fingers as i tried to remove some of the tired muscles on my body. I sucked in a deep breath and stood up. Looking around my apartment. I'd fixed it up - and now it looked pretty cool. You get pretty good money for being a director - and I still get my perks up from living in a shabby apartment. I just tried to spiff it up a little bit.

It still looked shabby, but I painted it up. Now, Green walls. Not that nasty orangey pukey one. A light, grassy summer green kind. With some brand new wood floors that my dad paid for. (Thanks dad!). A very, very, vvveeerrryyy, comfy couch, that was a marshmallow white and accompanied with cushy round green pillows. A black coffee table with flowers in the middle. It was just right for me - a summery home. Well, My favorite season is summer. So, It fits me right? Right. Perfect home.

Perfect Home. Perfect Family. Perfect.. boyfriend?

You guessed it. Perfect boyfriend. His name? Well.. I suppost I soundn't tell you. It'd be horrible for everybody to know who ism dating and what his name is.. wouldn't it? Nope. I'll tell you.. I guess. But don't go blabbin' your mouth to people because I do have friends in gangs! So, don't test me! His name is Dakota. He was from Minnesota and came out here to go to Film school. And that's where we met. He was curly brown hair that curls around the tips, he hates it. I think it's cute. *Shrugs*. Bright brown eyes that he covers up with these dumb-ass aqua blue contacts that I hate with a ever present passion. He has a awesome personality, bright, funny. Everything I could've asked in a person. Everything I could want in a person. He's just.. amazing.

I couldn't ask for anything more, and nothing could ruin this.. right?

Wrong.

That wrong would come nearly 5 years later. Where _He _would enter my life. again..

/

December 5, 2010.

I shielded my eyes from the sun. It wasn't cold. It wasn't snowing. Perfect for the next scene of my movie where Brad and Martin would have a brawl out at the scene we were shooting at downtown Goldfield. I went over my clipboard objects with Marie.

"Brad and Martin need their chaps - did Ariana get them from the product department?" I questioned looking over flipping over the pages as i pushed a pen behind my ear looking up at her - squinting.

"No. Sorry. Ariana couldn't get a hold of their director because she wouldn't answer her phone." Maria replied frowning, "Sorry, Riley." I sighed mentally slapping myself in the face. Why would I ever trust Ariana to do anything? Every time I ask her - she never gets it done and I'm stuck doing it all by myself anyways then we have to wait longer to do a 4 minute scene.

I muttered something not audible to anybody but myself and turned to Marie, "Go tell Marie to get her ass down to the product station and take note that she will be fired if she doesn't get those chaps to me A.S.A.P." I snapped shooing her off. I turned around and walked back to Mark, our cameraman. "What's the sun doing to our shot this time?" I asked. By the look on his face i knew that the sun was going to be a problem on this shot.

"All messed up, Riley." Mark replied figiting with the camera, angling the shot, changing the brightness, comparing and contrasting it, "Nothing's helping it. It's like we need to shift the whole set around." Mark replied.

"Gawd. Nothing is going right is it?" I said a little bit too loudly sighing, "Well. Fit it A.S.A.P. If it won't work - We will shift the set, it's set ups after all. Thank god."

"Alright. We'll keep working on it. But, I don't know how Long it'll be before I go bonkers and bash it in with another camera and ruin two of our finest cameras." Mark chuckled. I smiled and nodded before walking to the other side of the set.

Slowly, a white van made it's way towards the set. I watched it squinting my eyes as the dirt poured from the back wheels flowing down, getting in my throat making it hard to breath.

It stopped in front of me, and there was a man with a black, way too gelled up, fohawk sitting in the passenger side.

"Miss?" He asked rolling down his window, "Do you know where the goldfield hotel is, we got lost." I laughed at that. This freakin' county was like 3 miles wide. How could you get lost in it.

"This town is tiny. But whatever. Why would you want to go there. It's crap. Rundown. Nothing." I said to him, a little too choppy. And a little bit too mean.

"Hey, That's where I conducted my first Paranormal Investigation." He replied a little more angry, "And you can either be of help, you just shoo us off like flies." The boy replied gently itching his neck.

I focused on him. Something about him was familiar. Aqua/brown eyes that seemed to melt into you. a big nose that seemed way to big for his face. Wearing black... He looked so vaguely familiar.

"I used to work there." I replied, "It's horrible."

"Really?" The boy smiled going to get out of the car. I nodded slowly.

"What's your name anyways, Muscle man." I replied teasing him because of his arm muscles looked like something out of king Kong.

"Zak Bagans." The boy replied. And that's when it hit me.

Zak Bagans. The boy who drug me in, then left me like a bag of trash on the road, "And you don't fuckin' remember me do you?" I asked to him, half hissing.

"RILEY! FILMING IN 3." A scream called. I ignored it and stared at Zak. He stared at me.

"Riley?" He whispered his expression softening. "Is that you?"

* * *

><p><strong>BA BA BAAAAMMMMM.<strong>

**I was sitting in the living room - Laptop in hand... on tumblr.. Dead files came on because I was watching ghost adventures and you know how it does that and 10 o'clock on fridays... it changes to Dead files. (BORING) and I just thought. I have an hour... I mise as well right a new chapter real fast..**

**Sorry if there are some spelling errors.. I didn't have much time to edit..**

**I hope you like:D**

**And I love your reviews..**

**now..**

**one thing..**

_**COME OFF ANON!:o**_


	8. I won't give up

_Chapter 8 - I Won't Give Up_

_December 5, 2012 - About 3:50 p.m._

_"Cause even the stars they burn Some even fall to the earth We've got a lot to learn God knows we're worth it No, I won't give up..."_

"Riley.. is that you?" Zak's voice whispered, his eyes suddenly filled with sadness opening the door to the car, while The driver eyed us with big eyes. "Holy cow." I glared at him and shook my head.

"It's down the street." I said coldly through gritted teeth.

"What?" Zak asked putting a foot on the ground. "What's down the street?"

"The Goldfield hotel." I replied, "And your pathetic excuse for leaving." Zak shook his head pushing his sunglasses from his head to his face.

"Come on, Riley. I had to leave." Zak whispered, "That.. You don't know what happened." I shook my head at him and took a few steps back from him, and he copied my action, but coming closer to me. "Please. Just listen."

"I have a scene to shoot before the lightening messes up again." I replied coldly turning from him, beginning to walk away from him, looking down at my clipboard.

"Riley! I didn't want to leave you!" Zak yelled a little loudly then he should've. I could see everybody on set looking at me. Mark's eyebrows were rose and staring at me with that protective look he's always had, and Marie was looking at me with that little 'ohmigawd high school drama.' look. "I didn't." I quickly spun around and glared at him with my demonic looking eyes that I could make when I was angry.

"Then why did you,_ figlio di una cagna_!" I yelled at him - using my Italian. (Man, 3 years of that really did come in handy!) Zak rose his eyebrows at me. He didn't know Italian. Please. He wasn't smart enough for that.

"I'm not a _figlio di una cagna!"_ Zak yelled at me, "I'm a person who left - and that might of been the most stupid decision I've ever made in my life!" I shook my head.

"Liar!" I yelled at him, I almost punched him. I turned around and walked back to set annoyed with him.

"Riley! I'm not going to chase after you!" Zak yelled, "Unless I have to!" I shook my head.

"Don't chase after me!" I screamed at him walking to my dress trailer. and slamming the door. I sat on the desk in the middle of the little trailer and stared at the picture of me and my picture of Me and Dakota. He had his arm around my shoulders smiling like a complete moron, and I was making a 'kissy' face wearing a pair of black aviators. It was last summer, and we were at the Carnival in Bullhead City in Arizona. We went with a few friends for a road trip. So fun. I smiled at it.

Zak couldn't just barge back into my life like a bull. He wasn't in my mind anymore. He didn't exist to me anymore. But, no. He just has to barge back into my life 6 years later like He's some fuckin' motcho man. No! It's only me and Dakota.

I picked up my Cell phone quickly and dialed his number and pulled it to my phone.

I knew damn well he was at work - He worked about 5 minutes from here at a Lawfirm. I sucked in a breath as it hit the 4th ring. Please pick up! I thought. Please.. Please..

"Hello?" Dakotas voice said into my ear. I perked up a little bit when I heard his voice, his deep husky voice.

"Hi." I said a little too desperately. "Dakota, I have a little problem." I added little sigh for 'dramatic effect'.

"Oh, Honey. What's wrong?" Dakota asked me. "Any problems with the set? you know, the lighting is always messing up." I smiled at that. That's the one thing I always complain about.

"It's a old friend.. He just showed up and I don't wanna see him." I replied putting my head in my hand doodling over a peice of scrap paper on the desk.

"Really? Who?" Dakota asked before he shooed a person that walked into his office off.

"Zak Bagans." I replied annoyed.

"Oh. I'm sorry, you could call the police you know." Dakota asked with slight humor.

"Please. I'm not going to call the police. I can handle this. I just needed to call you." I said back to him sucking in a breath as i heard a knock on my door of my trailer.

"I hope you can handle it. I'll talk to you when I get home, okay? I got a meeting in 2 minutes. I really need to go." Dakota replied to me, He sounded like he was in a rush, so I let it go.

"Alright. Love you." I said.

"Love you too. Bye honey." Dakota said with a smile in his voice before the line went dead. I hung up and looked at the door to my trailer.

"What?" I called to the person who had knocked on my trailer door. Instead of a answer, I got the door opening and Zak standing there with a expression that was unreadable on his face. "Ugh, What do you want Zachary." I said to him, my tone turning cold again.

"Just talk to me." Zak begged.

"Fine. Talk." I replied. Those two simple words coming out like ice.

"All I want you to know is that i left because I couldn't stand that Damn hotel." Zak let out a breath afraid of what I was going to say to him. "I didn't like it - I knew it wasn't good."

"What? The ghosts scare you off?" I added a small smirk with it. Zak laughed a really high piched laugh that sounded like a girls laugh, and it was so cute - I actually smiled.

"No." Zak replied after his laughing fit was over, "I wasn't.. I didn't..." He shook his head.. then replied, "Yes."

"See?" I replied standing up, "I dealt with them for a good 3 years. I managed that until I got my Directors license." I smiled at him.

"Directors license?" Zak asked surprised, "This is your set?" I nodded smiling.

"Yes, sir.!" I exclaimed smiling broadly, "It's called, Cowboys & Aliens." Zak rose his eyebrows.

"Sci - Fi? I thought you didn't like Sci-fi." Zak replied surprised.

"Obiousley there's a lot you don't know about me." I said to him. Zak shook his head.

"I am sorry about leaving. I.. I was falling for you." Zak smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. You were a cute, shy, little kid." I teased him. "You've changed a lot." I was referring to his tree trunk muscles and his fohawk hair and Gothic clothing.

"So have you. Hell, your a director." Zak smiled at me. I shook my head. "Do.. Do you wanna go out to dinner today or something?"

"I have a boyfriend." I implied.

"I have a dog." Zak smiled.

"What does that Have to do with _anything?_" I asked.

"I thought we were naming things that we see a few times a year." Zak added with a smile.

"I hate you." I replied to him shaking my head looking down at my phone.

"That's a lie." Zak smiled at me, "Now, C'mon. Show me around your set." I smiled at him and lead him out to the set, where everybody was doing their places.

"Riley! Are you reading to start filming?" Mark shouted from across the set. I looked at Zak and smiled at him as he squinted across the set, to Mark.

"Yeah, Go ahead!" I shouted back.

Mark started rolling, yelling 'action.' Brad and Martin started running across the road, watching their backs at them men chasing them with guns. the pops shattering the air with every bang. And, as I watched the scene.. I knew it was going to be big.

I felt fingers intertwin with mine, and I looked at Zak who was smiling at me sweetly...

And I didn't pull my hand away... It felt.. _right_..

* * *

><p><em>Yeeaahh.. Hope you like itt(:<em>

_Worked a while on it.. _

_Ps.. Ghost Adventures tonight was amazing:D Ashmore Estates! Best epsoide ever.. Zak's glasses.. workin' it.._

_I think he's the only guy I know that can pull of Skater hats and Glasses.. Man.. so hot! I hope he wears his glasses often in season 6.._

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVEIIIIEW!(:**_

_Only 2 reviews for last chapter.. boo):  
><em>


	9. My Bloody Valentine

_***Authors Note* **_

_**Part of this **__**WILL**__** be written in Zachary's P.O.V. ... I hope you like it.. Happy Valentines Day!:D**_

_Chapter 9 - My Bloody Valentine_

_December 5, 2011 - About 9:30 p.m._

_"We'll start a new life. I don't know much at all. I don't know wrong from right... All I know is that I love you tonight.."_

"Baby, I'm going to be a little bit late coming home tonight. Don't wait up - there's still some cold pizza in the fridge. Love you." That's what I left on the answering machine. and went back to my work - not getting Zak off my mind.

I couldn't believe what was happening. How could I fall for him that fast - and hard.. all over again? I had a boyfriend - I didn't need to go behind Dakotas back for Zak. He's.. Dakota is able to hold down a job, and doesn't have to travel all over the place. Dakota isn't threatened by Evil, Demonic spirits everyday.

"Thanks A Rap! Great job everybody!" Mark called breaking my out of my thoughts. Zak had left to go do a interview with a few people before their lockdown tomorrow night. I stood with my clipboard and watched with a smile as the lights dimmed and everybody cheered. Months, and Months and MONTHS of working - had finally came to a end. I looked at Mark and quickly flashed him a wink.

"Mark, I'm going to go home, alright? I'm sure Dakotas already home.." I called to Mark as i turned around quickly.

"Alright, You've had a long day. I'll see you at the office in the morning!" Mark called back. I went to my trailer, and packed up my papers and my pictures that lay around. And i walked out, smiling, down the street to .. home.

I walked in the door and lay my purse on the couch, it was quiet. Too quiet. I kicked off my heels and walked through the apartment silently.

I finally walked back to the master bedroom - thinking I'd find Dakota passed out on the bed, like always. He always goes to sleep around this time. But, I was only half right.

I did find Dakota, lying in bed. With a black haired freak.

"Dakota!" I screeched, my voice wobbling and my eyes coating over with fresh tears. Dakota quickly sat up. Just as I suspected, sex hair and shirtless. Knowing he was naked. "What the hell?" I screamed at him. The girl sat up, wide eyed, looking around.

"Who's that? Your sister?" The girl asked her jaw dropping down. I shook my head quickly.

"No, Ma'am. I was his _girlfriend."_ I hissed at her. The girl gasped.

"Ohmigawd." She said.

"Yeah. Ohmigawd." I copied.

"You were cheating on me with Zak!" Dakota exclaimed angrily, jumping out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers. Now, It was my turn to drop my jaw, "Okay - Please! He dropped out of nowhere at my set today asking for goddamn directions! How the heck am I suppost to know when He's coming! I thought he was out of my life for good!" I screamed at him. Dakota rolled his eyes like an annoyed teenager.

"Oh, Please! That's a lie and you know it!" Dakota yelled back. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, dude. Just get that skank out of my bed, flip the mattress, and excuse me while I go find somebody who will actually love me!" I screamed walking out of the room, grabbing my heels, and purse, and walking out the door out onto the cold street.

I was steaming, tears dripping down my cheeks like a water fall. How could he have the nerve. I thought he was the one, the one I wanted to marry, The one i wanted to spend the rest of my life with - then he lays this shit on me? Really?

I walked down the street - back to the old bar right across the street from the Goldfield hotel.

And you know what I did? Something I haven't did in a long time - I drank until I couldn't anymore. Until I couldn't walk straight. Until I ran out of money.

*Zachary's POV*

I cracked my knuckles walking down the street. There was absoutley no place to eat - Goldfield had gotten more bare since last time I was here. All I wanted was some good grub, like that hamburger place that I flipped shit about last time we came here. But, that was all like seven or eight years ago. They had to have gone out of business. Maybe I can buy a pizza, damn, do they even have a pizza place?

I glanced up at the Goldfield as I walked down the street half silently. I rubbed my cold hands together. I'm from this state. You'd think I'd be used to this cold. It's frackin' Nevada for Christs sake! No. It has to be forty degrees and to me - that's cold.

I passed a building that smelled so profound of Alcohol that I couldn't bear to smell t. I glanced at it - and I wanted to go so badly. I wanted to go in there and drink away whatever the hell I was feeling. I shook it off.

_Hell, Zak! You don't drink anymore!_ My head yelled at me. Look, I'm even talking to myself. I began to walk away.

"Zak!" A slurred voice yelled. I turned around by my heel, to see Riley smiling as she stumbled out of the bar, holding one of her high heels in her left hand and a beer in the other. "What are you doin' out here, sexy!" I pulled a eyebrow up at her confused.

"Riley, you okay?" I asked walking to her. She nodded like a jumpy two year old.

"Awesome!" She nearly fell back onto the concrete and I quickly caught her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Riley! Damn, your way to drunk!" I yelled at her.

"Lies!" Riley yelled smiling - then let out in a fit of laughter. I muttered a swear to myself and nearly had to drag her to the rental car a few meters down the sidewalk the opposite way I was going. "Where we goin'?" She laughed as I pulled her into the awesome Jeep Aaron had let me borrow from the rental company. I itched my neck and pushed her feet in and buckled her up knowing she couldn't do it herself.

"Somewhere." I replied simply. I know better than to try to talk some sense into a drunk. Have you ever tried it? They don't listen and just mock whatever the hell you say.

"Okay!" Riley laughed as I slammed the door shut and walked over to the drivers side and climbed in. I started the Jeep and stared at Riley. She smiled back at me. I shook my head and began driving.

The roads were bare as midnight rolled around. I was slowly driving to my hotel - I didn't know where the hell she lived - and knowing she probably lived alone, I couldn't let her go home alone could I?

I know what your thinking - I'm a badass paranormal investigator that doesn't give a shit about anybody but myself. But, I do. When somebody is as drunk as that, I know what It's like. I know why people do that. Something bad happened. Someone died. Someone cheated. Something bad. Don't judge before you know, 'kay?

"You know what sucks?" Riley suddenly asked - her voice slipping and sliding like a water slide.

"What sucks?" I asked looking over at her. She looked at the window - her eyes glazed over.

"Being cheated on, with somebody you really loved. Ya' know?" Riley asked turning her head to me, rolling it against the headrest.

"I know." I replied sighing.

"It was Dakota, you know." Riley replied. I rose both my eyebrows at her, "I really loved him. He thought I was cheating on him with you, Zak. Could ya' believe it?" I shook my head.

"He's a ass." I replied, excuse the grammar there. Riley said nothing, just rolled her head to the other side to look back out the window. I shook my head and pulled out my iPod and quickly plugged it into the speakers. I played the only songs that could fit at the moment, that probably any person would think I would never listen to.. ever, Don't Let Me Go, by The Click five.

Ugh, Such a girl band. Riley looked over at me gave me a funny look. "Just listen." I smiled at her.

_**I can see your shadow lying in the moonlight**_

_**I can hear your heartbeat playing on my right side**_

_**Every night I long for this, makin' up what I miss**_

_**I can hear you breathing letting out a sad sigh**_

_**You tried so hard to hide your scars**_

_**Always on your guard**_

_**Dont, dont let me go**_

_**Dont make me hold on when you're not**_

_**Dont, dont turn away**_

_**What can I say so you wont**_

_**No dont, dont let me go...**_

_**I can see the skyline fading in the distance**_

_**Tears are comin' down**_

_**Im trying just to make sense**_

_**I dont listen to the radio just the engine and the road**_

_**I wonder if my words are makin' any difference**_

_**I dream and then it seem to end**_

_**but always come again**_

_**Dont, dont let me go**_

_**Dont make me hold on when you're not**_

_**Dont, dont turn away**_

_**What can I say so you wont**_

_**No dont, dont let me go...**_

_**I'm comin' down**_

_**to where you're standing**_

_**I need you now or you'll be watchin'**_

_**me hit the ground**_

_**with crashing in...**_

_**Dont, dont let me go**_

_**Dont make me hold on when you're not**_

_**Dont, dont turn away**_

_**What can I say so you wont**_

_**No dont, dont let me go...**_

_**Dont let me go...**_

_**Dont let me go...**_

The music slowly faded out and Riley looked at me, "Thanks Zachary." She whispered. I smiled at her.

The whole ride back to the hotel was silent (About 35 minutes). When we finally got there, I parked outside my room. Which, I was pretty glad that we picked the hotel that was set up like a motel.. and I had a bottom floor. Riley was sleeping when i looked over to her.

I smiled softly and got out of the car. I walked around to the other side and picked her up bridal style, making sure I didn't hit her head against anything. (What you think I was just gunna leave her in there? Hell to the no.)

I walked to my room, and with a little difficulty, i opened the door, and shut it silently with my foot. I layed her on my bed, and covered her up. I sighed and smiled at her.

"Your way to good for that.. ass." I whispered hesitating before i said the last swear. "Goodnight, sweetie." I whispered again before shutting off the light. In the dark, with only the light streaming in through the curtains, I grabbed a pillow and blanket, and snuggled up on the very, uncomfortable couch and fell asleep to the steady sound of Rileys breathing.

* * *

><p><em>Awww.. thats cute:D<em>

Yourwelcome my lovely reviewers... Hope you like itt..

And please, please, You don't have to come off anon but please, please PLLEASE leave a name! I'd love to see your lovely names.. and faces.. baha!

I thought I'd finish up this chapter for today.. so worked 'bout a hour on it yesterday and today.. hope you like it!

Oh, Happy Valentines Day! Who was your valentine? Mine.. well.. mine was Zak Bagans, A comfy pillow, and my fluffy panda blanket:D

Oh.. and I realize that the Title has nothing to do with the chapter... haha.. i just thought it was a good song for the chapter since i did finish writing it on February 14th!

**_QUESTIONS REGARDING THE LAST CHAPTER_**

QUESTION ONE: It's great to see that they met after so long. Know how did ah know it was him after so long?

Answer: **_well.. my dear reviewer.. if you would have watched the documentary.. it was filmed in 2006.. two years before.. Zak posted a picture on his twitpic of him in 2004.. he looks no different then he did in 2006.. and in 2006 he only has a different hairstyle, bigger muscles, and different style.. ;)_**

QUESTION TWO: Haha I wonder why that guy wanted to know who was investigating! Please do wxplai in further chapters otherwise it was great!

Answer: _**First of all. I have no goddamn idea what "wxplai" means. Please, explain further on that one, anon. and second of all. I will not explain further. I wanted you to know that much. you nosey anon. But, if you would like to know.. He wanted to know so he could do a story on it. He is a journalist you know!:D**_

* * *

><p>Hope you liked this chapter:D<p>

Review! I'll update _**fridayyy!(:**_


	10. I Promise You

_Chapter 10 - I Promise You_

_"I'll never let you down. I'll always hear you out. There is nothing you can not confide. You listen when I speak. You make my knees go weak. And I just want you by side.. And I Promise you.."_

*Riley's Point-of-View*

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around the room slowly. Pale brown walls, with ugly huge posters of flowers on the walls. A ancient TV right in front of where I was lying.. on the bed. And A nasty, ugly, brown leather couch, where somebody was curled up, snoring quietly. I covered my mouth, "Oh gawd." I whispered tears welling in my eyes, "Don't tell me I.." God. I'm such a slut. How could I let this happen? Please! Tell me how!

The person on the couch rolled over on the couch, and landed with a thump on the floor, "God damnit." a voice muttered, "That was stupid." I cracked a smile, and let a small chuckle escape through my lips. The person on the couch turned it's head to me. And I smiled at them. The man had black hair messed up and thrown all over his head. He was wearing a Asking Alexandra T-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts.

"Zak.." I whispered. "Did we..?"

"I wouldn't let that happen." Zak replied shaking his head quickly. I smiled at him and He stood up quickly with a jump.

"How could I let myself - Oo!" I screamed grabbing my head as a throbbing headache bursted through my head. I rubbed my temples. Zak stood up walking to the bathroom - and a few minutes later. He came back with a glass of water and 2 white pills.

"Here's some aspirin." Zak whispered handing me the pills and water. I quickly took them as Zak gently sat down on the bed, "Do you have any idea what happened last night?" I shook my head slowly - feeling ashamed. I sucked in a breath as Zak shifted on the bed and crossed his legs and looked at me, "Your lucky I came along when you stumbled out of the bar. I brought you home. Simple as that." Zak smiled at me.

"How could I let myself do that?" I whispered to him putting my throbbing head in my hands. "How could I let myself go and drink and drink without feeling anything while doing it?" Zak moved around and took me in a hug as I let tears freely run down my face.

"Because you didn't know what else to do." Zak whispered, "I was an alcoholic for the longest time."

"Why?" I asked gently wiping the tears from my face with the back of my hand.

"I left you." Zak whispered taking my hand, and lifting my chin, "Every night, I'd feel horrible about myself. And my mind would fall right back to that night. The last time I saw you. The kiss I gave you, I wished I would've missed and hit your lips... Every time my head would flow into that state of mind - I'd start thinking about what could've happened. How It could've ended if I hadn't left. When it would wander there - I would break down. I'd drink a whole bottle of Whiskey in a good twenty minutes. Then, the next morning I'd swear to myself I'd never drink again. But, I would every night. Until Finally, I came to the conclusion I was never going to talk to you again. Because you left. So, I quit drinking." I looked at him - sorrow in my eyes.

"Ohmigod. Zak I - I didn't know.." I began to say, but he shook his head to shut me up.

"It was my decision. It was a good one on my account." Zak let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" Zak replied.

"Being a bitch." I replied slowly sucking in a shaky breath.

"You were never a bitch." Zak whispered. I stayed silent and Zak leaned closer to me. And finally, his lips hit mine. A jolt of electricy was shot through my body, his soft lips morphed into mine. My mind twisted.

Man, I should've kissed him that night in the ice cream parlor.

* * *

><p>Alright, This is late. I know that. I'm sorry. I've had complete writers block this past week and I tried to pull through it by writing this. So, I hope you like it.<p>

And second of all.

PLEASE READ THIS BECAUSE YOU NEED TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS IS FUCKING RIGHT.

First of all. I'd like to say that my family is pretty fucked up.

1) My uncle Rickey (Who shouldn't even be classified as a uncle) is being a big BITCH. He thinks he's better than everybody when he's not. He sits around and smokes week (no joking he does) and MOOCHES OFF MY WELFARE GRANDMOTHER WHO BARELY HAS ENOUGH MONEY FOR FOOD. He skipped out on my sisters wedding because his stupid wife told him not to. And guess what his wife is? A stupid backstabbing bitch because she scratches him, screams at him, hits him over the head with pans ect. ect. the list goes on and on and on.

2) He calls me ungrateful because he thinks his dumbass wife and her dumbass slutty kids(Her daughter is fuckin' 13 and pregenet and her son is 15 and has a girlfriend who's preggo!). I was there all the time. I always came to see him. I was always there!

3) My family has given him money. Cars without making him pay. They payed his bus ticket back to michigan after he chased down his dumbass wife to South Dakota. Everytime a person in my family gives him a car - you know what he does? He goes and sells it because he thinks he'll get money out of it. Then complains that HE DOESN'T HAVE A CAR.

4) My Grandmother has heart problems, lives off welfare - but she is such a giving person she doesn't see it. My Grandfather just got out of prision a few years back. And he isn't allowed to have drugs ect. in the house. But, you know what this big bitch does? HE TAKES MOTHER FUCKIN' WEED IN THE HOUSE.

He thinks life is about him!

I was arguing with his goddamn stupid ass step-daughter and this is what the bitch said: (I copied it from facebook)

Rick:

Yes dad loves you and miss you and Kaylee alot ignore the ones who make you feel sad laugh with who makes you laugh..It's a ungoing war Boo.. Wish I could hug dads girl. Those idiots only run there lips Boo.. Block them. Stop thinking her ass well and I disagree on somethings and we know Maddie miss.'her mom just like I miss you. Lewis girls are fighters from birth none of us is perfect and we all make. If Maddie thinks of us how she spoke turn she has the right to feel how she wants. You have the option to block her. Now you decide if she is a postive person or negtive. Honstley she was definding her mom from the cruel things benna said. delete all those negtive comments and negtive people. If Melanie didn't love me she would be far away by now. But she is treated like a queen and makes me happy there is times She makes me hurt but my heart heals all are family she is my wife and She is a wonderful mother and grand mother. She Is not perfect and loves your crazy dad. I made mistakes in life and I learn from the. We learn fro others who act stupid. Obviously we don't want to act like those two on your page. Bena and Maddie I love you and,sabrina watch your mouth to my wife she has not even spoken to you. When I take this page to your dad then your ass is in trouble. Maddie did right by sticking up fpr her mom and u defended me I appreachatd that but Maddie spoke on she ia pregnant so does not need this stress. So delete your comments for uncle Rick and remember your to smart to be dum..I love GreyBull makin me sound like im negative.. she was talking shyt about my mom! i aint goin to let NOONE talk shit about my family! i dont give a fuck who it is. but im sorry for the things i said...

Bear Claw Don't blame ya there..Between me and noone is going talk shit about noone. Maddie your a beautiful young lady and your mom and I love you Becca kk Erin .ray...your all always the bigest part ofare lives..Every day you kids are in are thoights and always love to see and hear from you.. I love my girls

GO AHEAD AND MESSAGE THEM AND TELL THEM WHAT BITCHES THEY ARE FOR NOT STICKING UP FOR HIS FAMILY.

DOES HE STAND UP FOR ME? NO.

WHEN HE DIDN'T HAVE A PLACE TO LIVE GUESS WHO LET HIM LIVE AT OUR HOUSE.

MY DAD.

BUT NO.

THAT BITCH CAN'T EVEN STAND UP FOR HIS OWN GODDAMN FAMILY.

DAMN.

Anyways. You guys know the drill rate/review


	11. Tendiences

_Chapter 11 - Tendencies  
><em>

_"It ain't possible to manage all the carnage and the damage. Any animal like me could use it all to my advantage. You're the first to hit the floor, 'cause you know that we stay lit. We're kickin' in your door 'cause we ain't nothing to fuck with!"_

_December 12 - 2011 about 3: 30 p.m._

*Riley's Point - Of - View*

I stared at the door of my apartment. Zak was downstairs - in the lobby. I told him it probably wouldn't be a smart idea for him to come up to the apartment with me, for the sake of himself. What if Dakota was there? I couldn't bare for him to see us together.

I opened the door slowly, and my worst nightmare was sitting on the couch. I sucked in a breath and slowly closed the door as I walked in very slowly - almost ghostlike.

Dakota swung around and gave me a weak smile. "Hey Riley." He whispered pathetically. I rose an eyebrow at him annoyed. Why would he even have the guts to speak to me?

I ignored him and walked to our room. Well, My room. I opened the door slowly. I covered my mouth quickly and gasped. My bed was made perfectly, the way I made it every morning - covered in rose petals. Candles strung around the room. My phone vibrated in my pocked - I pulled it out quickly with a shaking hand.

It was from Dakota, It said a sentence, that would forever make me choose between my two loves.: _I'm sorry, Riles. Forgive me?_

I felt arms snake around my wait, and Dakotas voice in my ear, "Please? Forgive me. I thought..." Dakota stopped talking as I turned around quickly and pushed him away from me.

"Why would I forgive you?" I asked a little too loudly, "There is no reason to forgive you. You did what you did and there's no taking it back." I crossed my arms backing away from him. "Dakota - Just. Leave. Get your stuff - and leave. You haven't got a reason for being here anymore." Dakota suddenly grabbed my wrist forcefully, twisting it so that I couldn't even move it. He pulled me to him - so that we were at least 2 inches apart.

"I will **not **leave, Riley. We are going to work this out. You haven't got a reason to leave me." Dakota hissed at me - breathing his hot breath on my face.

"Dakota - let me go." I demanded. Dakota laughed in my face.

"No. I'm not leaving and neither are you." Dakota let go of my wrist - just long enough to raise his fist, and punch me.

I topped on the ground clutching my throbbing face. Dakota walked out of the room - slamming the door. I sucked a few deep breaths and pulled out my blackberry quickly - typing in Zak's number. It rung, and rung again. Then, He finally answered.

"You okay?" Zak asked, his cool voice like penicillin.

"No," I cried into the phone, "he went crazy and started hitting me when I told him to get out." I sniffled and slowly pulled myself onto my bed.

"You want me to come up there?" Zak asked. I thought about that. One, Zak was like 4 times as big as Dakota. 2. Zak was ten times as intimidating.

"Please." I whispered. "Hurry."

I hung up and pulled my knees to my chin and hugged them. I heard the front door slam open. I plugged my ears - and waited for the worst.

*Zak's Point-Of-View*

I nearly sprinted up the staircase. I opened Riley's apartment door quickly - pushing it open. There - that dushebag was. Dakota was standing in the living room, dumbfounded that I just busted in the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Dakota screamed.

"Who the hell do I look like!" I screamed back. If he was going to play this game.. I'll play too, "Get out of Rileys house. Now." I demanded.

"Make me. I'm her boyfriend." Dakota replied.

"If you don't go, I'll make you. I'm already two seconds away from beating your ass." I replied.

"Do it then. I'm not afraid of you." Dakota said. I let a sinister smile fall onto my face.

"My pleasure." I replied.

I lunged then, My fist connecting with his jaw. I pounded his face a few more times, until blood was pouring out of his nose. I threw him against the wall, bashed him in the stomach, kneed him. he leaned over - moaning in pain.

I squatted in front of him smiling at him. "Dakota - Do you know how old I am?" Dakota shook his head. - Slowly, I let a sinister smile fall across my face. "I'm 34 years old. I just beat your ass like a teenager." I laughed and went to look for Riley.

"Riley?" I whispered walking threw the small apartment. It was really cute - and petite. Just like Riley.

"In here." She whispered. I walked in the door I heard her voice from. I opened it slowly, there she was, Curled up in a ball - her face in her knees and her ears covered. I walked to her, and sat down next to her. She flinched and moved away from me not looking up. I brought her into a hug, and kissed her cheek.

"Riley?" I whispered. "It's only me." Riley looked at me - like a little girl lost in a world where she never seen before. She moved away from me. She looked at the blood on my T-shirt. "Are you scared of me?"

She nodded slowly. I hugged her.

"There's no reason to, Riley. Promise." I whispered. Riley sat there quietly - staring at a picture on the wall. A picture of her and Dakota. I shook my head. "He isn't any good."

"I know." Riley whispered, "You hurt him bad?" I nodded, "Bad enough that he won't talk to me anymore?" I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks."

.

We sat there for a good fifteen - twenty-five minutes. Until finally - we heard a door softly close and I walked out into the living room. I cleaned up Dakotas nasty-ass blood. Then, I went and got Riley. I smiled at her then whispered, "I got to do interviews for the Lockdown tonight.."

Riley nodded slowly, half smiling at me. "When will i see you?"

"Tomorrow probably. Unless you would like to go on the investigation with us... I mean - they should know you.. The goldfield you know.." I replied. Brilliant idea, Zak! Damn, you really are smart! Aaron is so stupid.. saying that girls were horrible trigger objects. Pft, he's the one that doesn't have a love life.

Pft.

"That'd be good." Riley replied.

"Alright. I'll pick you up around 5:30.. Wear all black and put your hair up." I quickly kissed her head and stood up. "I gotta go.. Aaron will kill me if I'm late again. Bye, Riley.." I thought about telling her I loved her - but I decided against it. She smiling at me

"Bye Zak. See you tonight." Riley replied. And with that - I disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you guys aren't mad about my outburst last chapter. I was sooo pissed. But, now that I'm all calm. I put on 'Everywhere I Go' By Hollywood Undead on and started jamming while I wrote this. (Charlie Scene - UGH!) So, I really hope you like it. I was totally sick today, so I hope you undeadstand if it sucks. I can barely type.<em>

_Hope you like it .. _

_=Sabrina_

_**WAYS TO CONTACT ME:**_

Youtube: beanabear122

TWitter: xsabrinaxmayyx

tumblr: alexsawyer-zakbagans


	12. Young

_Chapter 12 - Young_

_"We are young! But we have heart. Born in this world as it all falls apart. We are strong, We don't belong. Born in this world as it all falls apart. We will fight or we will fall 'til the angels save us all.."_

_December 12, 2011 - about 5:15 p.m._

*Riley's Point-Of-view*

I put my iPod in my iHome - blasting Hollywood Undead while I raided my closet for black clothes. I quickly found a black T-shirt that I never wore that was chillin' in the back of my closet. A pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of converse. I quickly put them on, dancing around my room, singing along to Undead by Hollywood Undead.

I pulled my brush through my hair - pulling it back into a ponytail. Dancing around my room happily. "I don't give a fuck what you think or say.." I nearly yelled. I danced around the house happily.

My life couldn't get any better. Dakota was a psychotic Moran that I finally got rid of with the help of Zak. Zak, was being as helpful as ever. With everything that happened. He's even going on another investigation at the Goldfield Hotel. The place where as he put it, "All hell breaks loose after dark." I smiled at myself in the mirror. I wasn't just Riley Jean-Ashmore anymore. I was Riley Jean-Ashmore. Zak Bagans' Girlfriend - To be envied by the whole world. The song on my iHome changed to Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry.

"You got me into this! Information overload, situation overload!" I screamed throwing my hands over my head doing a little dance in front of the mirror. "SHUT UP AND PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH ISSSSS!" I danced.

I turned to the door frame where Zak was standing, leaning against the frame, smirking at the me. "Having fun?" He yelled over the music. I nodded grabbing his hands.

"Dance with me!" I yelled. And we danced like 2 complete retards in my bathroom. Surprisingly - I wasn't afraid to show my crazy side with Zak, like I was with Dakota. Suddenly, Zak hugged me and smiled at me. I laughed alittle too loudly.

"You know - Nick is waiting in the car for me." Zak yelled over the music.

"So?" I replied.

"We have a half hour to get to the goldfield - that's 20 minutes away." I sighed as he said that and pulled away. I walked to the iHome, and quickly pulled my iPod off and shut it off. Plugged my headphones into it and pulled them around it.

"So, what's gonna go down at the goldfield tonight?" I asked slipping on my converse quickly. Zak shrugged as I pulled on my jacket.

"We never know until it happens. That's what happens in this business." Zak laughed. I sighed and looked up at Zak as I stood up. He's like a foot taller than me. His lips turned up into a smile and he took my hand.

"Ready?" He asked. Quickly, I shoved my iPod in my pocket, along with my Blackberry and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

Downstairs, Nick was waiting in a big hulking white van. Aaron was waiting in the passenger seat also. I raised my eyebrows and laughed

"Why are you driving around town in a huge rapist van?" I laughed alittle bit too loudly. Nick gave me a funny look through the window. Whoops.

"Because we have alot of crap to carry around.. We need some sort of ginormas van to take it around." Zak replied. I let it slide and climbed into the van.

Zak climbed in after me.. It was going to be a long ride to Goldfield.. So, I stuck in my headphiones.. and got ready for the ride.

* * *

><p><em>Short.. I know.. (: Here this is..<em>

_I'll update sometime..  
><em>


	13. Hold Me

_Chapter 13 - Hold Me_

_"I know I should be working but I'm thinking of You and, Just when I feel this crazy world is gonna bring me down. That's when Your smile comes around. I love the way You hold me, by my side You'll always be. You take each and every day, make it special in some way.."_

_December 12, 2011 - about 5:45 p.m._

Zak yanked open the door to the Goldfield. I walked in and breathed in the scent. The goldfield had been closed down for a good 5 years now - nobody would dare to go in or go out. Until Zak's crew came along. They weren't afraid of anything - But, this would be the second time at the Goldfield. and the Goldfield had things in store for them.

I walked around, sliding my hands along the dusty wallpaper. It was dull, the couches had been left to rot and the leather was wearing off. The flowers had been left on the side tables and window stills - they had wilted and leaned over in their empty vases. The big picture of George Washington was covered with a thin sheet of dust. I walked to my desk and tapped the bell - it's sweet little ring blasted through the Goldfield. And I nearly cried. Not from the fact that the bell was the only thing that was left untouched, but that little bell brought back to many memories. Zak had rung that bell.. That little bell was a symbol of all that was good in the Goldfield. And many people only know what happened on the front page of the newspaper that Saturday.. they don't know the real story.. Only I do.. Because I was there.

Zak walked to me as I flipped through a little book that was left on the desk. My writing was all over it. The guest book - we did things the old way. Yes, we had a cheap computer that broke down on a daily basis. But, we still used the Guest book. It was the.. the better way to do it in my opinion. In a place that old - why not do it the old way? It's more fun.

Zak leaned against the front of the desk and smiled at me. "I'm Zachary Bagans. I called about a room earlier." Zak smiled at me, his smile almost teasing.

"Yes. Right here. If you'll just sign, We'll get your money when you leave." I replied - I played the scene of meeting him in my head. When he had his little way to gelled up hair, and his white T-shirt that I probably won't ever see him wear again. and Nick, with his little beard and his smile that was just so sweet. "Aren't you the boys who are doing a ghost hunt or somethin' around here?"

Zak nodded his head like a little kid, "Yeah! That's Nick, were partners doing a paranormal investigation." I laughed, breaking off the horrible reenactment of the moment that we met. Zak shook his head. "That was a life changing moment.. everything about this hotel changed my life." I smiled at him and shook my head. "What, you don't believe it?" Zak rose his eyebrows.

"That's not it.." I replied, "It's this hotel. I can't believe that people would just leave it like this. It still deserves to be taken care of... even after what happened." I replied.

"You know what actually happened?" Zak asked nearly jumping over the desk in excitement, he looked like a five year old on Christmas, "Oh! Tellmetellmetellme! PLLEASE!"

I shook my head, "It's a long story."

"I got time!" Zak assured, "Come on, sit on the old couch, tell me." Zak lead me to a little table with rickety old bar chairs on the sides.. The table that Zak was sitting in before he did the interview.. We sat down and Zak put his head in his hands, smiling at me. "Tell me! For I am a child in need of a good story!" I laughed at him and sighed.

"What do you know?" I asked playing with my hair, "What story did you hear?"

"Oh, the same story that was in the Las Vegas news paper. That some homeless man went crazy, and killed a guy and his dog." Zak replied. I laughed so loud, Nick looked at me funny from the staircase. I shook my head.

"That's not what happened. It was.. It was in room 201. I was there." I replied, "Somebody did die.. but it wasn't by a homeless man." I replied to him.

"Care to tell?" Zak asked raising his eyebrows. I shook my head and sucked in a breath.. here we go.

_October 29, 2005 - About 1:00 a.m._

I rubbed my cold arms nervously. Cassie had lead me onto the basement. I hated the basement. I refused to go down there anymore - especially during the witching hour, as the elders called it. Ever since we started hearing the voices and the hissing, we hated going down there. We wouldn't go down there - unless we were forced to by management.

"Cassie, come on!" I cried as she lifted the box off the big freezer where we kept the dry ice for events we usually had. It was almost Halloween, so we were getting ready for this huge Haunted House event that we call : The Haunted Goldfield. We made a bunch of contraptions that scare the beejesus out of people because they think it's a ghost. When it's really a bunch of stupid little rocks we throw. It gets a really good laugh - and forks in a lot of good cash which we split between the two of us.

"Hold on a second, Riley!" Cassie replied annoyed putting the box in the corner of the room, "God, it won't kill you to be down here. It's not that scary." I rolled my eyes at her, and leaned against the wall, whipping out my phone. I smiled at her, almost laughing as I snapped a quick picture of her. "Haha!" I sang, "I got a picture!"

"Oh!" Cassie replied, almost teasing me, "You did not!" I laughed at her sticking my tongue out like a five year old.

"I did!" I replied laughing. Suddenly, Cassie let out a shrill scream. A scream of terror. "Cassie.. Look behind you!" Suddenly, a tall lanky creature snuck out of the darkness, wearing a long black cloak - and faceless. It grabbed Cassie and drug her back into the darkness.

I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I couldn't BREATHE.

Finally, my voice caught up with my breath and I screamed, "CASSIE!" But, she was gone.

I stood there, clinging onto the wall. Then, suddenly, Cassie was thrown from the darkness, bleeding and screaming. She hit the wall with a crack, her head busting open on the cemenet.

"Riiiiiiley..." The creature hissed, "Geeet out of heerrrre.. .Never come baaaaaaaaaaack.." I didn't have to be told twice. I ran, I sprinted through the dark hallway, nearly falling twice. I ran up the flight of stairs, busted through the doors, through the well lit Lobby - and disappeared through the front doors. I would never return to the Goldfield. Unless I was tied down to a truck and forced in.

_December 12, 2011 - about 6:15 p.m._

Zak looked at me disbelieving. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I replied shaking my head, my eyes shifting over to the basement door, "This place is _hell. _Zak, you shouldn't have came back. This place is for the experts."

"I am an expert, Riley. It's my profession. You can't exactly go to college to hunt ghosts." Zak replied with a chuckle. But, he stopped when he noticed I wasn't laughing with him.

"Zak none of this is funny - Why would you think it is?" I yelled tears prickling my eyes as I stood up angerily. "I shouldn't be here! I came here for you and you think that... that _ thing_ killing Cassie is just a big joke when it's not!"

"Riley - I don't think it's a joke." Zak replied steadily standing up.

"Really? Then why the hell are you laughing! You should be telling me it's okay, and telling me to go home where it's safe!" I yelled at him.

"Your the one who agreed to go with me!" Zak yelled.

"Your the one who asked!" I replied, "If I would of told you, 'no', we both know what would've happened. You would call me a _lying bitch, that shouldn't get anybody's respect _and I would call you _a ghost hunter on steroids who doesn't know how to treat a woman._" I crossed my arms.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Zak replied, his voice going low, sitting back on the chair putting his head in his hands. I almost smiled, I really made Zak Bagans - Ghost Hunter on Steroids Sad.

I walked over to him and hugged him, "Zak you know I don't think that. But.. I don't know.." Zak hugged me back and sucked in a breath.

"You don't have to." Zak replied.

"Your right. I don't have too." I smiled at him. "But.."

"But?" Zak replied.

"I will." I smiled at him. Zak hugged me and took my hand as Nick walked in with the camera.

"Ready to film the lockdown?" He asked. I looked at Zak, and Zak looked back at me. He raised his eyebrows - as if to ask me for permission. I nodded. Zak smiled and looked at Nick.

"Ready Partner." Zak smiled. Nick raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" Nick laughed as he began recording, "I think when we hit you with that boom mic. something.. Something went wrong." I laughed at Nick.

And.. for once in the past few years.. i felt... _at home.._

* * *

><p><em>So, I thought since I kind of lacked on last chapter that I'd make this one longer.. I hope you guys like it.. Got alittle creative.. I'll probally update in the morning or on Saturday.. I have to help my sister move to her Apartment tom. and Friday.. (If she makes me miss the GA speical I'll smack her.)<em>

_I really hope you guys like this one.. took me forever!_

_WAYS TO CONTACT ME:_

_Twitter: xsabrinaxmayyx_

_tumblr: alexsawyer-zakbagans_

_youtube: beanabear122_

_AND OF COURSE REVIEWS AND PRIVATE MESSAGING!_

_I'll get right to work on chapter 14.. (:  
><em>


	14. Levitate

_Chapter 13 - Levitate_

_"... So just when you think that true loves begun. It goes off at any second just like a loaded gun You know I can take you straight to Heaven, if you let me. You know I, I could make your body levitate, if you let me, you know that I could make your body levitate, le-levitate-tate."_

_December 12, 2011 - about 7:00 p.m._

I looked out the dark window as Zak got the doors locked from the outside.

_This is it._ I thought to myself. _Wow, Riley, You really screwed yourself this time._ I know I did screw myself. I mean - Come on. Why would I agree to this! This was such a stupid decision! I kept staring out the window - until I heard footsteps walking to me.

"And this -" Zak's voice said. He didn't sound like his sweet self, he sounded professional, " - Is Riley Jean-Ashmore. She used to work here. Had countless experiences, by just standing at the counter taking guests. For the first time on Ghost Adventures - We will have her staying all 12 hours here with us. Will this call out the spirits? We hope." Zak smiled at me. Nick laughed as the scene was done.

"Alright, Lets start filming." Aaron said.

"You got the Mel-Meter, the EVP recorders, thermometer, E.M. Pumps, P-"

"Zak, You know I have everything in my backpack, your backpack, and Nick's backpack." Aaron laughed, "Shut up." Zak rolled his eyes and I smiled at them. Nick and Aaron went to get the backpacks from 'home base' and Zak turned to look at me.

"You okay?"

"Just dandy." I replied with a smile. Zak smiled at me, and kissed my forehead.

"I told you, that you didn't have to do this." Zak muttered into my hair. I shook my head.

"I want to.. Just afraid.." I replied.

"There is no time to be afraid," Zak smiled, "It's Lockdown time! LIGHTS OUT!"

_December 13, 2011 - about 1:10 a.m._

It was darker than I could ever remember the Goldfield being. Zak had a water bottle in his back pocket, a flashlight in his hand, turned off, and a Night Vision Camera in his hand. Just like the other two.

"Want to go down to the basement?" Zak asked suddenly. The air got tense for a moment, and then Zak spoke again. "We had the most activity with the brick down there.. last time." I gave Zak a look - and Zak pushed down Nicks camera and pointed the flashlight at me.

"What about a brick?" I whispered, there was no reason to talk loud - because even though I was whispering.. my voice still echoed down the hall. Zak looked at Aaron with a 'why the hell did you let me say that' look. "What. About. The. Brick." I demanded.

"When Nick and I were down there... A brick was thrown across the room and boards levitated.. after I asked for the spirit to Manifest its self." Zak replied, Aaron filming him. I gritted my teeth and turned around, running down the stairs.

I wasn't running because the Brick. I wasn't running because of the spirit. I was running because Zak had lied to me. Zak had told me that nothing 'bad' happened. Nothing as bad as I shouldn't be afraid of him. I hate liars. I don't like them -at all.

I ran down the stairs quickly - nearly falling a number of times.

"Riley!" Zak yelled chasing me down the stairs, "Please, Hold on!" I didn't have to hold on. 1) I wasn't going to let him catch me if my life depended on it. Because at the moment, my life did depend on it. It depended on it like I depended on food. and 2) Because Even if I didn't hold on - He would end up catching me anyways.

Finally, when I was almost down the stairs - Zak caught my arm. He spun me around to face him - and I scowled at him, "God damn it, Zak! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I'm sorry!" Zak apologized, "Don't be mad! I didn't think it was so important that you would freak out like this!"

"Of course I'm going to freak out, Zachary!" I yelled at him - using his full name trying to act 'motherly' hoping he'd get afraid. "I could've saved Cassie! Why didn't you tell me!"

"How was I suppost to know that Cassie was going to die! I can't predict the damn future!" Zak yelled back at me, finally raising his voice with mine.

"Yeah, you can look back at it though - can't you Zak!" I yelled at him, backing away from him. "I should've listened to everybody else that told me you were horrible and weren't going to amount to anything!" I screamed at him - finally letting the truth come out.

"I can't amount to anything? Are you kidding me! Do you not see these Cameras? This equipment? I get millions of dollars just running this show! Don't you dare stand in front of me and tell me I never amounted to anything!" Zak screamed at me stepping closer to me, and I mimicked his action, taking a step away from him.

"You might have amounted to this.. this TV show, Zak. But you've never amounted to anything more. You might have all that money - but you ain't got nobody to spend it on, Like a wife or a girlfriend!" I yelled back at him - my voice cutting threw the thick air like acid.

"Your my girlfriend." Zak replied, voice soft. I shook my head raising my eyebrows at him.

"I don't know what world you live in, Zak. I don't know if those ghosts' have taken your mind.. but when you lie to a girl, why would they want to date you?" I replied narrowing my eyes at him. Zak lurched out and grabbed my hand.

"Don't make any rash decisions, Riley. Please." Zak said - lowering his voice so I could barley hear it. I took my hand away and tucked it under my crossed arms.

"Unlock the door." I demanded. Zak shook his head - but right on cue, the big doors opened, and the security guard walked in.

"I heard you guys needed to let Ms. Ashmore out." The security guard said. I nodded and turned to walk out the door.

"Riley.. please." Zak whispered. I looked at him - eyes full of shame.. and I knew I was going to regret this.. so I made a rash decision at the last moment.

"Call me when your done with the lockdown.. We will talk then, okay?" I whispered to him. Zak nodded and looked at his Jordens. "I still love you Zak, remember that." I whispered, i gently kissed his cheek, and walked out the doors.

The security guard shut and locked the doors and gave me a warm smile, "Need a ride home?" He asked being a gentleman. I shook my head.

"No.. I'm sure I'll be fine. I know this town better than all the people here put together." I replied with a smile. The Security guard nodded at me, his smile fading a little bit.

"alright, hope you arrive safe." He smiled.

"Thank you." I replied, "G'Night."

I began to walk down the street, and my phone started ringing. I pulled it out, to see a text from zak.

_**See u in the morning. yah? xx**_

I shook my head, my thin line my lips formed didn't budge, I quickly replied back.

_**Depends on u. I told u tht.**_

I quickly pressed send as I crossed a intersection that lead to my apartment complex. I called a taxi quickly. It stopped in front of me.

I climbed in.

"Where too, Ms..?" The taxi driver asked.

"I-65 J. Jefferson Ave." I replied smiling.

"No problem." The taxi driver replied. I settled back in the seat, as the taxi began moving. My phone vibrated in my hand, as Zak texted back.

_**I told u i'd come. y ru acting like this.. dakota?**_

I bared my teeth at this, and quickly typed back

_**Excuse me? Do not bring Dakota into this. Your the one who beat the shit out of him when I told you I could handle it.**_

I huffed aggravated

_**U could handle it? u gave me permission. i hve 2 do my job. bye.**_

Good. No more talking to him.

_**Bye.**_

I shut my phone off- to make sure I didn't get anymore texts from him.

I'm going to only guess this - but this 'talk' in the morning is going to be.. awkward..

* * *

><p><em>So, Sorry i didn't update friday.. I was at my sisters helping her move..<em>

_I made this one logn for you guys! Hoppe you like - I love you guys reviewing! You keep this story going_

_REVIEW ON WHAT RILEY & ZAK SHOULD TALK ABOUT AND WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN!_

_Ways to contact me:_

_Twitter: xsabrinaxmayyx_

_Youtube: Beanabear122_

_Tumblr: alexsawyer-zakbagans_

_and of course private messaging!  
><em>


	15. 21 Guns

_Chapter 15 - Please Don't Leave Me_

_"Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest. But, baby, I don't mean it . I forgot to say out loud; how beautiful you really are to me. I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag. And I need you, I'm sorry..."_

_December 13 - 2011 / About 6:15 a.m._

I was awoken by my front door slamming shut. Then, little mutterings about how tiard the person was. I sat up in my bed, staring at the bedroom door. It opened - to reveal, a very, very tiard looking Zak. He looked at me, threw tiard eyes, i could tell, he was very, very, very annoyed. And, I myself was more angry than annoyed.

"Hey." He whispered walking to the bed, sitting at the end hanging his head. He was wearing a black jacket, black T-shirt, and black pants. Just like last night - just the added Jacket. He folded his hands, and put them in his lap.

"Hey." I whispered back, looking at him, then following his hands as they rested on his knees.

"What are you gunna do?" Zak whispered looking over at a picture I had on the wall. I didn't say anything, just kept staring at me, "Did you hear me? What are you gonna do?"

I shrugged in an answer.

"If you don't know then how are we going to fix this?" Zak whispered, gently standing up, looking at me, sighing quietly. I shrugged again. "Stop shrugging! This is serious!" Zak yelled at me, making me jump. "If you don't want to fix this I'll go back to Las Vegas right now - and you'll never have to deal with me ever again. Do you want that, Riley? Well!" I didn't answer. Zak shook his head, "I'll take this as a yes."

Zak stood up, walked out of the bedroom - and slammed the front door. I closed my eyes and sighed, "Please don't leave me.." Then, the tears spilled over.

What have I done?

* * *

><p>So, I was going to update this yesterday. But, fanfiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me log onto fanfiction.. so I simply wrote another chapter that I'll be puttin' up in a second:)<p> 


	16. Love Song

_Chapter 16 - Love song_

_"I'm not going to write you a love song - cause you ask for it cause you need one. you see i'm not going to write you a love song.."_

_December 23 - 2011 / About 6:45 p.m._

I watched the sun . I looked at Zak's twitter. He tweeted he was going to the park with his dog. I knew what park he was at - there was only one park in Las Vegas. A really big one - that was really cute, open space.

I got off the bus, stepping out into the Las Vegas sun. there were people everywhere.

People came from miles away to try their luck in Fabulous Las Vegas. "Excuse me," I asked a lady that walked past me in a business suit. "Do you know where Ebigal Park is?" The lady looked at me, and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Sure sweetie, Just down the block a few minutes, past the Vegas Strip. I'm sure you'll see it. There's a big sign that says 'Ebigal Park'." She smiled at me, and began walking again.

"Thank you!" I smiled back at her. I began to walk down the Vegas strip. Las Vegas was beautiful. Neon lights, Poker Rooms, Bars, Clubs. Everything anybody could want in a 'party city'. I know it had a hard past, with murders and the mafia. (The Mafia are pretty cool actually.). I looked around as I walked.

I was afraid that Zak would take one look at me and be annoyed and leave. Never wanting to talk to me again. How could I let this happen? How could I let Zak walk out? I love him.. I was so afraid to admit it but I was.

Finally, a big ass sign jot out of the ground that stated: "Ebigal Park". I smiled at it, and turned onto the grass. I walked down the sidewalk quietly. I looked at the grass, the benches, looking for anywhere Zak could be.

"Good boy, Ripley!" A voice yelled, "Good boy!" I looked over to where the Voice came from.

There he was. Zak was squatting down, petting a tiny dog, smiling widely. His hair pulled up in a fohawk, wearing a red flannel T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and red Jordans. A pair of black thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose. "Good Boy!" I smiled at him.

"Zak?" I asked, only loud enough for him to barely hear it. His head turned to me, and his smile dropped from his face, and he picked up the dog and stood up. He looked at me - expressionless.

"What are you doing here?" He asked petting the dog, and putting a leash around it's collar, then putting it back down on the ground. "You said you didn't want me."

"I never said that." I replied quietly.

"Sure did act like it." Zak replied. I stayed quiet, the only sounds were the occasional car honks. "Why'd you come here?"

"I wanted to see you." I replied.

"Riley.." Zak replied.

"Zak!" A peppy girl in a floral skirt and white blouse ran up to him, pulling him into a hug. "You cannot believe what just happened!" Zak kept looking at me, then finally the girl pulled off. "Oh! Who's this?"

"Meredith, this is Riley." Zak replied, his lips twitching up into a tiny smile.

"Hi R-" I didn't give 'Meredith' time to finish talking. I turned, and ran. Zaks arm grabbed mine before I could take off.

"Are you going to run away again? Why? There's no reason to." Zak said.

"Don't you want to hang out with your girlfriend?" I yelled at him, tears freshly streaming down my face. and surprisingly - Zak laughed. I looked at him disbelieving.

"Girlfriend?" Zak laughed uncontrollably. "She's my sister!" I pulled my eyebrows up as Meredith came up behind Zak, smiling too.

"Please, that would be insest." Meredith laughed, "Zak is my little brother."

"Little.. brother?" I asked surprised. Zak was still laughing at me.

"Oh my god. Please Riley! Meredith is my big sister, dude, she's like.. ugh! Nasty!" Zak replied wiping the joyful tears from his eyes.

"I'm not nasty!" Meredith laughed along with Zak.

He looked at me, with a smile on his face. "You were jealous." Zak stated.

"W-was not!" I studdard holding back a smile and holding a strong scowl on my face. Zak rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"Come on," Zak smiled holding out his hand. I took it smiling. "Don't be mad." I sighed.

"I wasn't ever mad. I was miserable." I smiled at him and laughed.

"I love you." Zak said, he kissed my lips then. His warm lips warping into mine.

"Ew!" Meredith yelled. Zak pulled away laughing.

"C'mon girls.." Zak smiled, putting his arm around Meredeth's shoulders, and his hand in mine.

"Where we going?" I asked pulling my eyebrows up.

"My house." Zak replied, looking at me and smiling.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't you want dinner?" Zak asked looking at me threw his thick glasses.

"Zak cooks like a pro!" Meredith smiled at me. "Just don't mess with him when he's cooking or he will pimp slap a bitch." Zak looked at her, and she covered her mouth, "O! I wasn't calling you a bitch. I-I!"

"Shh. Meredith. Stupid things come out of your mouth when you talk." Zak laughed. Meredith took a fistfull of Zaks hair and pulled.

"Stupid boy!" Zak laughed at her and swatted her hand away.

"C'mon my girls(:"

* * *

><p><em>Aw, thats cute(: Hope you liked it.. REVIEW!<br>_


	17. More Than This

_Chapter 17 - More Than This_

_"I've never had the words to say,. But now I'm askin' you to stay. For a little while inside my arms. And as you close your eyes tonight, I pray that you will see the light, That's shining from the stars above..."_

_December 23 - 2011 / About 7:45 p.m._

Zak's apartment was very creepy if you ask me. Masks everywhere, creepy skulls. Everything was just downright creepy. Just like Zak. "What cha' making for dinner tonight, Zachary?" Meredith asked raising her eyebrows at her little brother. Zak looked over at her and stuck his tongue out.

"Mind your own business, little girl!" Zak laughed at her.

"I'm allergic to seafood!" Meredith replied on a lighter note - informing him about her allergy. Zak rolled his eyes, smirking at Meredith.

"And I'm allergic to red food dye." Zak replied, kicking off his shoes and shoving them in a corner as his dog trotted along side him, "Anything else you'd like to inform me of." It wasn't really a question - like a smark remark. Meredith shook her head at me. "Riley - wanna help me cook?" Meredith gasped.

"That's a privilege!" Meredith said. I smiled at Zak, almost smirking.

"Ooo.. I might mess it up!" I raised my hands up and wiggled my fingers, making it more dramatic. Zak raised his eyes and smiled as he walked into his kitchen. I got up, giving Meredith a look, and followed him.

Zaks kitchen was huge. A island in the middle, black walls, white flooring. White cabinets, Expensive Oven, Fridge, Stove.. It was all a cook could ask for. "Don't get to absorbed in it thinking i have all this awesome food." Zak laughed opening his fridge, "My dry pantry is pathetic." I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Sure." I replied doubting him. Rich, and his dry food pantry is pathetic? PLEASE! ha!

"It is. I have like.. peanuts in there." Zak replied opening a cupboard behind him, pulling out a pan. I laughed out loud - Zak giving me a funny look, "I'm not joking - go look." Zak pointed to a cupboard on the far end that was a regular door. I walked over to it and opened it.

Sure enough, 3 boxes of peanuts were sitting there. "told you." Zak said smiling pulling out some ingredients from the cupboard.

"So.. what are you making for me?" I smiled at him, leaning against the counter.

"Not anything special." Zak replied poking around me, opening up his freezer, grabbing some hamburger and throwing it in the microwave to defrost it. He yawned and looked at me. "You going home after dinner?" Zak asked - raising his eyebrows expressionless.

"Do you want me to?" I asked nervously. Would he really want me to leave so early?, "I'll leave if you want me too." Zak laughed at my nervousness and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I want you to leave? Meredith is leaving after dinner because mom wanted to play poker." Zak rolled his eyes and chuckled. "So, you.. wanna stay over?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What, so you can screw me over, get me pregnant and leave my ass?" I teased as he walked closer to me. Zak laughed.

"Please. I'd never do that." Zak smiled.

"Oh gawd!" Meredith yelled from the living room, "Zak - I gotta go. Charlie is having a breakdown." Zak rolled his eyes and when I gave him a funny look he mouth 'son'.

"It's okay!"Zak replied, "Wednesday." Meredith nodded - quickly hugging Zak. Saying bye to me, and running out of the apartment. When the door slammed shut - Zak smiled at me. "God! It thought she'd never leave." Zak laughed rolling his eyes.

"Why? She's your sister!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Wanna see my dungeon?" Zak asked raising his eyebrows. I rose my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked surprised, "Your what?"

"My dungeon." Zak repeated smiling at me, "wanna see it?" I pursed my lips confused.

First of all - why the hell did Zak have a dungeon. What was he going to do, chain me to the wall and leave me there until I rot and die and hundreds of years from now they will find my remains and freak out.

The missing person was found after all.

Zak grabbed my hand, and lead me down to a dark staircase, pulling me down it. At the end, a lit up jukebox sat. He nearly drug me down another hallway to a bookcase. He let go of my hand, long enough to pull the door open.

Inside, a red glow illuminated the room. Zak gestured me to go in. I walked in, curiously. Skulls lined the wall - a huge stone fireplace. A single, red and black, king chair. On the far end, was a jail type door. The room was covered in candles - giving it an eerie feeling. I didn't know what Zak did down here - and I really didn't want to know. I raised my eyebrows as I looked around. "What is wrong with you?" I laughed, my laughter echoed off the walls. Zak shrugged.

"People say this kind of stuff is creepy.. I call it home." Zak replied smiling. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh please. this is weird. What's behind that door?" I asked pointing to the jail door. Zak pulled the 'bookcase' closed, the room growing darker as the outside light was drained away. I looked at Zak, as his lips formed a big smirk.

"That's where the bad little girls and boys go." Zak replied. I smiled at him and walked over to him, coming closer and closer.

"your crazy." I whispered to him. Zak kissed me - sweetly and softly.

And there, in that creepy ass dungeon, Zak took me into his world. He showed me what it was like to be with him. Zak made love to me. But, that little mistake inside the Dungeon - got us into a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

><p><em>So, yourwelcome.<em>

I got surgery today - so please don't say anything about it being short. It's my fault and i'm sorry.

Hope you like!


	18. All About Us

_Chapter 18 - All About Us_

_"Suddenly, I'm feeling brave. Don't know whats gotten into me. Why I feel this way. Can we dance, real slow. Can I hold you, Can I hold you close. The rooms hush, hush. And now's our moment. Take it in, feel it all, and hold it. Eyes on you, eyes on me. We're doing this right."_

_December 24 - 2011 / About 2:00 p.m._

Zak frowned at me, "Please stay?" He whispered quietly, his voice almost echoing through his bedroom. I shook my head. "Why not? It's only my _parents_," Zak laughed at the word - quoting it like a whisper.

"It's your parents. Exactly Zak. I don't want to do this yet." I replied, half closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Don't be mad - it's just too early for me."

"So, your not going to spend Christmas with me?" Zak replied quietly - looking over at the window at the cars driving past.

"I'll spend tomorrow with you." I replied to him, pulling away from his hug. "I promise." Zak let his arms fall limply on his sides.

"I wanted to spend today with you." Zak smiled at me, "Me and my mom were going to make a big dinner, and She really wanted to meet you." He smiled wider - knowing I was beginning to feel guilty.

"Zak, stop. Don't make me feel guilty." I replied raising my eyebrows at him. "I - I'm scared to meet your parents." I admitted a little sheepishly.

"Oh, don't be scared. My mom will probably made a joke about how little you are." Zak replied smiling, "Not that it's a problem."

"Zak, shut up. This is serious!" I replied.

"I'm sorry! If you know me by now it's kind of hard for me to stay focused! I'm not very good at that!" Zak replied laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled on my coat. "Just stay with me, please?" I sighed.

"I'm going to grab new clothes. I've been wearing this for like 2 days straight."

"Ew." Zak smiled.

"Exactly." I smiled back at him, pecking him on the cheek - "Now if you'll excuse me."

_December 24 - 2011 / About 6:00 p.m._

Zak looked spiffy. Well, A weird kind of spiffy. He was wearing black slacks - the kind that people that dress up all the time for work wear. His black thick rimmed glasses. Dress shoes that looked like they hurt - and a black/grey sweater.

You heard me.

A pullover sweater that your fifty year old history teacher will wear. Zak stared at himself in the mirror, "I feel like a teacher." Zak said bluntly - glaring at his reflection, "As soon as this 'family gathering' is over - I'm changing into some jeans, a shirt with some badass demon on it and I'm going to go out to play poker at the biggest casino I can find." I laughed at him - pulling my shoes on, strapped around my ankles.

I on the other hand - had a dress that actually fit my age. I was wearing a dress that went down to my knees, that had a lace feel to it. Purple silk underneath it. Grey/silver strappy heels. My hair curled around my shoulders. My glasses perched on my nose.

"Your going to go play poker on Christmas? Are the Casinos even open?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him. Zak turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please. This is Vegas. We always have casinos open. It doesn't matter what holiday it is." Zak replied running his hand threw his hair and scowling at his reflection again.

"Whatever." I laughed. The doorbell rang then, and Zak walked out of the room. I looked at myself in the mirror, a small smile spread across my face. This is it. I have to meet Zak's parents.

Oh god.

I walked out of the room then. - My heels clicking on the tile floor of the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom. She's in the bedroom." Zak said to I suppose was his mom.

"Is she one of the other ones. The girls at the casinos with fake boobies and uses you for your money?" Zaks mom asked.

"Mom!" Zak yelled laughing loudly.

"Well is she!" Zaks mom replies.

"No!"

"Good."

Zak walked into the kitchen then. With a tall woman with blonde hair at his side - wearing a suit type of thing that business woman would wear. "Oh! You must be Riley! Zak talks about you all the time!" She took me in a sweet hug.

"Hi you must be Zaks mom. Mrs. Bagans." I smiled at her, the hug dissolving and we stood there awkwardly.

"Oh, please. Don't call me Mrs. Bagans. Call me Rachel. That's what my momma named me for, right?" Zak's mom replied. When she commented about her mother - Zak looked at the photo on the wall of a little itty-bitty tuxedoed Zak and a old lady - with a ping of sadness - and it quickly went away.

"Come on - I got reservations at this really really good restaurant. Dad is meeting us there - wheres John?" Zak asked looking at his mom.

"His gramma was having repertory problems the other day. I don't think he will make it sweetie - I'm sorry." Rachel replied to Zak. Zak shrugged.

"Well that's okay."

There was a moment of silence, then Rachel broke it, "Zak - you look nice."

"Don't feel like it." Zak laughed looking at me.

"And Riley - for a boy name you look like a girl!" Rachel exclaimed. I laughed out loud then - my laughter booming across the room.

"Why thank you Rachel!"

"Come on - we are going to be late." Zak rolled his eyes.

...'

Zak actually drove like a normal person. You heard me right - I would think that Zak drove like crazy, switching lanes and threatening to run people over. But he doesn't. He only threatens stupid motorbike drivers who obsoily doesn't know how to drive a motorbike and need to go back to drivers ed. classes.

The restaurant he took us to was really fancy - like epic prince charming fancy.. Called the: Prince Escape. Touche.

When we got into the restaurant it was beautiful. The little tables were draped in red silk and the walls were a velvet/creamy colour. The chairs were old wooden, and a piano was playing in the middle of the room.

Rachel went ahead to go find Zaks dad and step-mom. I looked at Zak. "I thought you didn't like little romantic and nice restaurants." I whispered to him.

"I don't." Zak replied smirking, "My _mom_ does. I mean, it's my mom. I can't disappoint her - I'm her only son." I rolled my eyes.

"Aw, thats sweet." I laughed, taking his hand.

Zaks step-mom and dad was sitting at a bigger table in the back corner of the restaurant. A big vase of roses was sitting below one of their chairs - apparently they hadn't liked the roses either.

We went over to sit down. "Zak! It's so nice to finally see you!" The woman with long brown hair that looked to be Zaks age exclaimed.

"Hey, Luce. Nice to see you too." Zak smiled at the lady, pulling out a chair for me. We sat all sat down. "Riley - this is my dad, and this is my step-mom Polly." Zak smiled.

"Hey there Riley! I've heard so much about you!" Polly exclaimed - her brown hair bouncing up and down beside Zak's dad. "You too are perfect for each other! It's like a long lost movie - you know. You met at the goldfield - then he left, then came back and you fell in love! It's like a lifetime movie!"

"She really likes lifetime." Zaks dad laughed. Zak shook his head looking at the wine in front of him.

"Dad why'd you order wine? You know I don't drink." I heard Zak mutter annoyed.

"I'm sorry son. I thought you could have a little bit of fun. You know - It's Christmas." Zaks dad replied to his son.

Zak stood up, "I'll be back, I have to go to the bathroom." And Zak left me with his parents. Rachel shot Zak's dad a nasty look.

"Martin! You know well Zak hasn't drank in over two years! Why would you order wine! You know damn well what he did last time he was drunk!" Rachel exclaimed. I looked at Rachel, putting my hand on hers.

"What did he do last time he was drunk?" I asked quietly - trying to calm her down a little bit. Rachel looked at me, her look softening.

"He got really drunk after a night out - and he beat her girlfriend severely - She had to spend several weeks in the hospital. He even spent weeks in jail as for himself. He swore off drinking after that." Rachel replied to me - and then casually turned back to Zak's dad - quietly scolding him about what he did.

What? Zak.. Zak did what? I couldn't believe it. I didn't know he..

I couldn't take it. I got up and walked out of the restaurant and sat outside in the warm weather. The breeze felt good and helped me get what Rachel told me off of my mind.

I couldn't believe that Zak would do that. He was so sweet - who would..

The door opened then, and Zak walked out. He sat next to me, saying nothing, watching the cars zoom past.

"I'm going to guess mom told you what happened." Zak said quietly - his voice almost silent. I nodded as a response. A car went by, speeding past another, and another until it was out of view. "I'm not a bad person. It happened. It showed me stupid shit happens when your drunk. I swore I would never drink again. And Just because my dad orders wine like a retard - doesn't mean I'm going to drink it."

"Why'd you do it?" I whispered.

"Because I was drunk. I don't have an explanation for you, Riley. I'm sorry." Zak whispered. I pursed my lips and shook my head. "I can tell you who I did it too - and you can go see her. I guess."

"Who?" I whispered looking out to the street again.

"Faith Hills." Zak replied. I sucked in a big gulp of breath. I knew who she was. She was a huge star. A huge fucking porn star. I half laughed - because that bitch probably deserved it. "Are you mad?" Zak whispered.

"No. I'm not mad." I replied, "Come on - Rachel is waiting." I stood up, and Zak looked at me dumbfounded.

"What? Don't you want to break up with me?" Zak asked raising his eyebrows as I took his hand.

"Why?" I whispered, "Just because you did something stupid - that's the past. If you do it now I'll kick your ass." I laughed.

Zak shook his head, "Your amazing." He whispered, and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, Uhh.. yourwelcome!(:<em>**

**_This is late - and I know.. therefore.. Don't yell at me!_**

**_Review Review!_**

**_CONTACTING ME._**

**_Email: _**

**_Twitter: xsabrinaxmayyx_**

**_Youtube: /user/beanabear122_**

**_Tumblr: alexsawyer-zakbagans  
><em>**


	19. Ours

_Chapter 19 - Ours._

_"I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you. 'Cause I love the gap between your teeth, I love the riddles that you speak. And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored - because my heart is yours.."_

_December 24 - 2011 / About 11:00 p.m._

The laughter of the room echos off the walls as Zak's dad made another joke about Zak's childhood. Zak's cheeks red with embarrassment and his usual cloudy face filled with something so off balance - It was filled with laughter, with happiness. something I haven't seen in a while.

My phone went off in the mist of it all - Vibrating in my pocket of my jeans I had switched from my dress into. I pulled it out - a smile on my face. And as soon as I pulled out my phone - my smile vanished from my face. It was my brother. Regret filled my face. I cannot Believe I would forget about it. Shit!

I stood up quickly - nearly running to the front door walking outside, answering my phone as I shut the door. "Hey, Bryton." ([Bri-Ton]) I said quietly - leaning against the balcony.

"Hey Riley!" Bryton exclaimed. Faintly in the background of the phone - I could hear gunshots. I knew why, Bryton was at Fort Knox, Kentucky. "You still coming out tomorrow to visits for Christmas Day?" I heard the smile in his voice - and for the first time in a while, Bryton was happy. I let out a sigh.

"I'll try." I replied quietly.

"Try? Aw, Come on, Riles! I miss you! Can't you take one day out of the year to come see me?" Bryton begged to me. "You can bring your little boyfriend if that's whats making you lag back too." Bryton laughed.

"No - that's not it. He's not-"

"You do have a boyfriend!" Bryton exclaimed, lowering his voice to sound bad, "I'll beat his ass." I laughed as a reply to him.

"I know you will Bryton. Actually I'm at his house." I replied to him.

"His house? Where the hell does he live if you have to try to see me? Narnia?" Bryton laughed.

"He lives in Vegas." I admitted to my brother.

"Whats his name?" Bryton questioned. I guess I should've known this was coming on. I sighed out loud. Bryton was always like this. Expressly my first boyfriend. I still swear to god, to this day, I saw Bryton at least 15 times on my first date at the movies.

"Zachary." I replied. "What, you want me to bring him with me to see you?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"Do it." Bryton replied laughing, "I'll see you tomorrow - or I'm going to beat you." I laughed.

"Okay, Bryton. Whatever you say. Love you." I whispered.

"Love you too, Riley. Bye.." Bryton hung up and I stood out on the balcony.

_December 24 - 2011 / About 11:30 p.m._

Zak's parents had left - leaving Zak and I to our selfs lying on the sofa watching 'Elf'. "Zak?" I whispered to him as a commercial came on the TV hanging on the wall.

"Whats up?" Zak asked smiling at me from above me. We were both in pajamas now. Me in Plaid pajama pants of Zaks and a wife-beater. Zak, in basketball shorts and shirtless.

"My brother Bryton wants me to come out to see him tomorrow with my parents." I admitted to him.

"Cool - I'll drive you over there in the morning." Zak replied cooly - not thinking much of it.

"That's the thing Zak, you can't really drive there." I admitted again, "He is in Fort Knox, Kentucky." Zak stiffened.

"Your brother is in the army?" Zak asked.

"He is a marine." I replied quietly to him.

"When does he want to see you?" Zak said.

"Tomorrow." I replied to him. "And he wants you to come too."

"Oh god." Zak groaned closing his eyes half annoyed. "He isn't injured is he?" I laughed.

"No!" I replied, "Just home."

"Plane Tickets?" Zak smiled at me, "I wanna met him too."

_December 25 - 2011 / About 2:50 p.m._

Fort Knox was big, huge, ginormous. It was one of the perfect places to be - unless your the enemy. Anyways, Zak was practically shaking as we neared Bryton's housing area.

He came sprinting out of the door.

"Riley!" He exclaimed pulling me into a bear hug spinning me around in the air. I shrieked - half out of excitement, and half out of scared that he was going to drop me on the ground. He put me down and smiled broadly, "Man, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Bryton." I smiled at him - I turned around, to see Zak standing awkwardly behind me, "Oh! Bryton - this is Zak, My boyfriend." Bryton walked to Zak.

Bryton was a toughy. With muscles not that big - but big enough. A wife-beater on today and camo. He held out his hand to Zak, "I'm Bryton." He said to Zak - his smile disappearing.

And I could have swore to god - Bryton was going to hit him.

"I-I'm Zak." Zak stuttered, staring wide Eyed at Bryton as they shook hands. I held back my snicker.

"Good to meet you son, You best be treating me little sister right." Bryton replied to Zak - glaring at him.

"I-I am, sir." Zak swallowed hard, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. I didn't know weather or not it was from the heat - or from the embarrassment of being scared of my big brother. "Uh.." They let go of hands and Bryton smiled.

"Don't be scared! I'm only her brother - not her dad." Bryton replied, "Where is dad, anyways?" Bryton turned to me, raising his eyebrows.

"Eh. he said he was going to be here.." I replied looking around, "They might be running a little late." Bryton shrugged.

"They'll be here soon enough!" Bryton smiled. "Go talk to Marco. He was waitin' for you. I'm going to have a talk with Zak here."

"Alright, where is he?" I asked.

"Out at the firing range I think." Bryton smiled. I nodded and ran off.

I hope Zak has fun with that 'talk'.

_December 25 - 2011 / About 3:15 p.m._

_**~~.Zak's Point - Of - View.~~**_

Great, Riley would run off to make me face her brother. Who might I add - that was bigger than me on about 19 different levels. I'm a huge person too. So, if he wants to fight, I'm going to die.

Riley disappeared from sight and Bryton gave me a friendly smile. "C'mon - son. Lets talk." Bryton walked through some doors behind him, and I followed. We walked into a room - that was completely empty. A radio in the back playing some music - that I recognized as some really hard music from the Eighty's. There was a couch, a T.V. that was a boxed one. A old couch and a little table with a few chairs around it. The walls were bare expect for a poster of a naked chick on the far side of the room. I swallowed hard. If there was a place for somebody to get murdered. It would most defiantly be inside this room.

Bryton went over and took a seat at the table. He motioned me over and I walked over - finally thinking about what my death would feel like. I took a seat - feeling the chair wobble under me. Great. My fat-ass is going to break the damn chair. Awesome. I was shaking, so I kept my hands under the table. I was defiantly going to die.

"So - Zak." Bryton began, eying me with more curiosity than anger, "What do you do for a living?" Simple question. A simple question that will lead to my dead.

_'Just Don't Answer the question wrong Zak. Or you die.' _My head screamed at me. I sucked in a breath through my nose and replied, "I'm a paranormal investigator." I replied, "I have my own T.V. show on the Travel Channel called 'Ghost Adventures'." I waiting for a blow to the head. Surprisingly - It didn't come.

"Holy Shit! That's awesome!" Bryton exclaimed - a smile appearing on his face. Holy shit. I guess I'm not going to die. _Play it cool._ my head said - a little more calmly this time. "So, you talk to ghosts and stuff?" I nodded in reply, then added..

"Yeah. Possessions.. Being hit. All that fun stuff." I replied.

"Do you yell at ghosts?" Bryton asked, genuinely interested in my profession.

"Sometimes. One time at Moon River Brewing Company - there was this ghost named 'Toby' who would like.. hurt people. So I went down there and yelled, 'Hey Toby - Come here for I can smack you - little bastard.'" I laughed then - recalling the day. That damned ghost needed to get what was coming to the little bastard one day, "then the bastard squeezed my head." Bryton laughed at me leaning back in his chair - throwing his head back, and rocking the chair backwards for a moment.

"Holy crap! So, whats your favorite place you've went and investigated?" Bryton asked raising his eyebrows at me. I didn't even have to think about that one.

"Poveglia Island." I replied simply. Bryton gasped 'holy shit'.

"That place in Italy that they burned people with the plague?" Bryton asked. I nodded.

"Yep. I got possessed there. We got stuff happening everywhere we went. We got repsonces in Italian that we couldn't answer. We got footsteps following us everywhere we went. We got white mists running threw the fields rambushed with ash from people. We got screams. Even one of our huge flood lights were pushed down. It was crazy." I replied shaking my head. Being possessed... shit.

"What was it like?" Bryton asked.

"What?" I replied confused, raising an eyebrow.

"What was it like, you know, getting possessed and that shit." Bryton replied nearly whispering.

"I don't know. It was, here - " I stood up, And began taking off my shirt.

"Hell, dude, what are you doing?" Bryton exclaimed. I laughed.

"Calm down! I'm showing you my tattoo." I pulled my shirt off, and showed him my tattoo.

"Hell! That's cool! What-"

"It's from my possession. It was like - me fighting against the evil of Poveglia. You should see the footage. We only showed about 5 minutes of the hour long possession on TV. I didn't want the whole episode to air." I said not bothering to put my shirt back on. I sat down at Bryton.

I guess this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. As long as I didn't die. It's good.

_December 25 - 2011 / About 3:45 p.m._

_**~~.Riley's Point - Of - View.~~**_

Marco was by the firing range when I finally found him, pointing an AK-47 down range at a target about 30 meters away. "Hey Marco!" I screamed. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey, Riley! Wanna try?" Marco replied. I nodded excited. Shooting AK's were my favorite part of this place (Expect for Bryton of course!). I walked over to Bryton and picked up the gun from his hands. Taking the safety glasses from him and putting them on. "Ready? You know how to do it. I'll be right here."

Marco was attractive. I'll give you that. He had tan skin - Mexican skin - Brown eyes that were beautiful. A bright smile and a funny attitude. Marco handed me the gun smiling

...

After a few rounds - Marco and I went off into the break room. I took a seat on the couch. and Marco came over a few minutes later with 2 Mt. Dews in hand. He handed me one, and sat a little closer than he should have next to me. "So, How've you been, Riles?" Marco asked, breaking open the Mt. Dew can with his fingers and taking a sip.

"Good." I replied.

"Got a boyfriend?" Marco replied leaning back on the couch, casually putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Maybe." I laughed.

"In that case.." Marco replied - pulling me closer to him. And our lips touched.

Alright - I guess I should have stopped when He did it in the first place. Pushed him away and called him an asshole and smacked him. But I couldn't.

Like I said, Marco was attractive. And I screwed myself over.

"Riley!" Zak's voice screamed.

Oh gawd.

* * *

><p><em>Awh, Fuck Marco. <em>

_LMAO. _

_So, Hoped you liked this one. I was grounded from the computer for a little whilexD_

_So, I took a few days to write this one. Sorry for the wait!_

_**PM AND MESSAGE!**  
><em>


	20. Safe And Sound

_Chapter 20 - Safe and Sound_

_"Don't you dare look out your window darling. Everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullaby. Even when the music's gone. You and I will be safe and sound.." _

_December 25 - 2011 / About 3:55 p.m._

_~*.Riley.*~_

His voice split the air like a hot knife through butter. My eyes hit him in a split second - he glared at me, and then at Marco. "What the hell are you doing?" Zak screamed - his voice filled with anger. He shook his head. "I'd beat his ass right now, he wouldn't walk out of here alive, you know that right?" Zak screamed again - his **eyes **filled with anger.

"Right, other way around there, son." Marco laughed standing up. I shook my head.

"Just shut up!" I screamed, "Marco get out of here!" Well, of course they didn't listen to me. Marco lunged for Zak, who jumped back, making Marco miss him by a fraction of an inch. Zak turned, and ran, taking this outside. Marco, jumped over the back of the sofa, and sprinted out the door frame, chasing Zak with this sinister smile on his face.

I got up and ran after Marco. Before I got out there, almost twenty feet in front of me, Zak had his fist raised and plummeting it into Marco.

Once, striking him in the face, with such force - it made a hard thud, and cracking of a bone.

Twice, in the side of him, a hard thump, and it was muffled out.

Three times,

Four,

Five.

I lost count after that - I didn't know what to do. Everything was frozen in time, I couldn't move, I couldn't think. My arms were traped at my sides, my feet glued to the ground. Bryton ran over to them - trying to grab Zak and tear him from Marco. I shook my head, tears running down my face.

Bryton got Zak off of him finally - pulling him down on the ground - Zak hopped up.

He gave me a cold glare. A glare of anger. A glare of hurt. A glare of humiliation.

"Zak.." I started to say. He only shook his head, and began to walk away.

I chased after him - What did he expect me to do? Watch him leave with so much anger - that he will never talk to me again?

No , I'd never let that happen.

he was running - I didn't realize it until I was out of breath sprinting after him and I grabbed his wrist. "Zak!" I exclaimed, "Please don't -"

"Don't start with me, Riley." Zak growled, "This is the last time. We are done. **DONE**. I never want to see you again. You hear me, you got your ears open this time? Never. I'll throw your shit out on the street."

I couldn't say anything.

He glared at me. All I could do is watch him stomp away, tears down my face.

Oh gawd.

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE. AND SOOOO SHORT. I HAVE HAD TOTAL WRITERS BLOCK FOR THE PAST MONTH. BE NICE. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE HUUUUGE! 


	21. Kingdom Come

_Chapter 21 - Kingdom Come_

_"Don't you fret, my dear. It'll all be over soon. I'll be waiting here for you. Run fast as you can. No one has to understand. Fly high across the sky from here to kingdom come_

_Fall back down to where you're from..."_

_December 31 - 2011 / 11:45 p.m_

_~.Riley.~_

The wall in my room seemed to be the only thing that interested me. Not even the New Years Eve party going on downstairs could interest me.

Mom always threw a big party on New Years. Inviting all her Co-workers over to the house to drink wine and watch the ball drop. Step-Dad invites all his little snobby Co-workers from the bank. Which included Dakota. Instead of facing Dakota, I stayed in my room, on my bed, staring at the wall. I sighed, and pulled the blankets on me in my bed. I grabbed the remote beside the bed - and turned on the TV. I pushed '2' then '7' on the remote, and turned the channel to the evening news.

Of course it wasn't even the news - it was the New Years Eve party on MTV. and when Zak appeared, I almost mentally smacked myself. "Hello MTV watchers! This is Kimberly shaw reporting from MTV studios!" The long blonde haired, fake boobed woman exclaimed, "Here with us, you might have saw him on Ghost Adventures. Zak Bagans!" Zak appeared, wearing black jeans, red Jordan's, and a T-shirt that said "Toe2Toe".

"Hey guys! Whats up!" Zak smiled into the microphone.

"Hey Zak! Who are you here with tonight!" Kimberly Shaw smiled into the microphone before shoving it into Zak's face.

"My girlfriend, Debbie." Zak smiled, guesting for somebody to come over. A girl with long, long blonde hair - Huge fake boobs, and a too-much-makeup face. Zak pulled his arm around the girls waist and kissed her. That's when I shut off the TV.

6 days. That's all he needed. 6 days of him searching for another girlfriend. Probably a kinky one too. One that let him get it in whenever he wanted. One that had surgery to make her boobs 7 sizes bigger.

Then for me, it was 6 days of crying. going threw 15+ gallons of Chocolate Ice cream and watching so many sappy love movies that I can't count. 6 days of my eyes being puffy, no make up and curled up into a ball on my bed. and What was Zak doing? Going out and having sex with a complete slut for hours at a time. Fresh tears ran down my face, running down them with waterfall quality.

_'Why does this happen to me?' _I thought shoving my face into the pillow shutting off the television. My door opened then, and I looked up, my face jumping up.

A boy with shaved hair, a "Skater Hat" (As i call them) and a pair of black skinny jeans. He was also wearing a red and white plaid long sleeve button up shirt, and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry I-" He cut himself off, and looked at me more closely, "Shit, are you okay?" He walked in then, without me saying anything more.

He sat next to me on the bed, "You okay? Why you crying?" He asked, looking at me - and when I didn't answer after a moment he said. "I totally understand if you don't want to answer me, If some weird dude came into my room and started to talk to me I wouldn't answer either." I cracked a smile.

"Well, I turned on the T.V. to see my ex-boyfriend with another slut even though we only broke up 6 days ago." I replied wiping my eyes and sitting up.

"Aw, I'm sorry.." He replied, pouting and then wiping it into a smile., "Anyways, I'm Dylan Alvarez."

"I'm Riley Jean-Ashmore." I replied to him. He nodded like he knowledge my name.

"I was looking for the bathroom when I came up here." He laughed taking his hat off, and placing it again. "This house is so fuckin' big. Can't find shit." I laughed then, a real laugh that I didn't have to fake.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, "You don't really look like one of my moms Co-Workers."

"Are you kidding? I'm not, my _dad _is. Anyways, I'm preforming downtown tomorrow anyways, maybe you could come out." Dylan replied smiling at me, his teeth shining broadly like the moonshine in the dark sky.

"You.. preform? Your a singer? Really now, who's your band?" I asked quietly, my voice soft, trying to hide the soreness of my cry ridden voice.

"Hollywood Undead." Dylan replied shrugging, "I'm the guy who doesn't really talk and does crazy shit like pulling his pants down and shaking his junk everywhere." Dylan laughed really hard then - remembering a lost memory. I laughed too, just at the mental thought.

"Sounds nice, Maybe I will come out - it will get my mind off of.." I waved my hand around in circles to signal I was talking about asshole. (Lets just call Zak that from now on.)

"That'll be great - you want to go downstairs, and dance or something? Your mom.. is.. well.. actually having a great party. I got Jorel and Danny down there. You wanna go down?" Dylan asked raising his eyebrows, offering me a nice smile.

"My make-up and clothes..." I rambled on, I looked like shit and he knew it. Tear ridden face, make-up running, puffy eyes and red face. My pajamas were crinkled (Actually all it was was a pair of white shorts and a Asking Alexandra T-shirt.)

"Their fine. Your pretty even though you look like.. well.. shit right now." Dylan laughed. I laughed too, a genuine laugh that I didn't have to fake.

"Thanks." I replied. Dylan took my hand, and pulled me out of the bed to go downstairs.

* * *

><p><em>So, I've really been lacking lately haven't I? I've just been sooo busy. Its Saterday and I'm starting 21 - please don't be mad. School has got me going crazy lately. I've been trying to keep my grades up to at least A's and B's. i'm going to be so busy, and ya kno...<em>

_Oh my gawd. I have a story tho. This happened like a hour ago. We were at the spotted cow and there was this really cute guy taking our order (like skater hat, long hair, and glasses cute) and he winked at me and my mom was like, "oohh! he's cute!" and I was like OH GAWD.  
><em>

_haha.  
><em>


	22. No Other Place

_Chapter 22 - No Other Place_

_"There goes Johnny 3 cruisin' in the Cadillac. '63 no dosin and that's a fact! When you see me on the scene; black shirt, black jeans, tattoos, white shoes Runnin' 30 deep foo! In the city of LA where it's just another day Shooting craps with the Phantom Dude thinks he's getting paid! We ain't here to front, we ain't here to beef We're just here to get you out of yo muthaf**kin' seat And you don't really wanna step to this Funny Man, Undead, and we rock it like what?"_

_December 31 - 2011 / 11:50 p.m_

_~.Riley Jean-Ashmore.~_

The rest of the night was filled with talking and cheering for the new year. Maybe the new year would bring good things for me. Maybe finally I'll be able to change a little bit, my life. Maybe.. Just maybe.. I can be able to get Zak off my mind.

_January 1st, 2012. / 5:30 p.m._

I was dressed in a purple sparkly tank top, Black skinny jeans, and silver heels. My hair straightened and curled at the tips. I had a pair of sunglasses on that Dylan had gave me. We were in a rental car that he had. He was to drop me off at the concert, and he would go onstage. while I was chillin' in the crowd. He was being really nice. Something I hadn't had anybody do for me in a while.

Dylan parked the car in the parking lot of the arena he was going to be preforming at.

"We got you front row seats you know." Dylan said. He hid a smile as I punched his arm. "Ow." He wined, holding it.

"No you didn't." I argued with him.

"Really now," He put his hand in his pocked, and pulled out a rectangle piece of paper. I took it from him, and there it was. A front row ticket.

"Holy shit!" Screamed, more excited then ever now. I mean, don't get me wrong. I was actually happy to actually get out and go somewhere to get my mind off "asshole". And a front row ticket to a famous band, (that I happened to be sitting with in a car #eek). "You didn't – how did you-" I couldn't even get a sentence out. Great, he probably thinks I'm a freak.

"Please. I'm in the band, if I want something I'll get it." Dylan laughed. I laughed too, and smiled at him. "You know your going to have to search for me while I'm onstage right?"

"Why?" I asked, my mind confused.

"Well.. we all wear masks." Dylan replied.

"What.. why?" I asked, still confused.

"It kind of adds to the undead part. But, it's no fun if everybody knows what your face looks like. Lets say my face looked like shit and had a big boil and a third eye, nobody would know it if I had a mask on." Dylan replied. Then he laughed, like he was making a joke. I punched his shoulder, and I looked at the digital clock on the radio screen.

"It's almost 6, shouldn't we get going?" I asked. Dylan nodded.

"Yeah, because we go on at Six." Dylan replied.

"Well come on, you bastard." I smiled at him jumping out of the car. Dylan copied my action, and I looked at the arena. It was a basketball court, transformed into a stage. I smiled broadly when I saw the banner. Scrolling across the screen it said :: -Hollywood Undead- Live – 6 p.m. - ::

"Come on." I said. Dylan and I walked across the pavement, going into the arena. We broke apart in the lobby, him going into the door marked "backstage" with a big bulky mean looking security guard standing by the door.

I, on the other hand, had to escort myself though thousands of screaming fans to the front row. Where I had my own seat with my name on it. Well, lets just say that it mad me feel hella special. I stood up, with the two girls beside me. One had blonde hair, with purple streaks through it. Wearing a shirt that showed too much cleavage. The other one, wearing a Hollywood Undead T-shirt, and looked like she was like 15.

I felt so out of place. Then, they came on. All sprinting out on the stage, a song already pounding through the big speakers.

First, all 6 of them screamed.

_**UNDEAD!**_

_**UNDEAD!**_

_**UNDEAD!**_

_**UNDEAD!**_

_**UNDEAD!**_

_**UNDEAD!**_

They screamed it at the tops of their lungs, then a guy with a gold mask with a cross over one eye began to sing.

_**You better get up out the way,  
>Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today,<br>You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
>'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway. <strong>_

Then, a guy with a blue mask, with a butterfly on one eye, and on the other side, a big 3 that was lighting up started hardcore rapping.

_**Look up see that motherfuckin' writin' on the wall  
>When you see, J-3-T, thirty deep, he's down to brawl<br>Fuck all haters I see, cause I hate that you breathe,  
>I see you duck, you little punk, you little fucking disease<br>I got H.U. tattooed on the front of my arms,  
>Boulevard, brass knuckles in the back of the car,<br>Cause we drunk drive Cadillacs, we never go far,  
>But when you see us motherfuckers, better know who we are<br>I got one thing to say to punk asses who hate,  
>Motherfuckers don't know what,<br>You better watch what you say.  
>From these industry fucks,<br>To these faggot ass punks,  
>You don't know what it takes,<br>To get this motherfuckin' drunk.  
>I'm already loud maybe, It's a little too late,<br>Johnny's taking heads off of all faggots who hate,  
>Cause I'm a God motherfucker and there's a price to pay,<br>Yeah, I'm a God motherfucker and it's judgment day! **_

The guy with the gold mask began again.

_**You better get up out the way,  
>Tomorrow we'll rise so let's fight today,<br>You know, I don't give a fuck what you think or say,  
>'Cause we'll rock this whole place anyway.<strong>_

Then a guy with a black bandana that said "Charlie Scene" on it began to rap,

_**I'm getting used to this nuisance, and fags who bad mouth this music,  
>How fuckin' stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this,<br>You cowards can't, you never will, don't even try to pursue it  
>I took the chance, I payed the bill, I nearly died for this music<br>You make me wanna run around, pulling my guns out and shit,  
>Your tempting me to run my mouth, and call you out on this bitch,<br>How ignorant you gotta be to believe any of this,  
>You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge,<br>What? You can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit?  
>What? You think I just got lucky and didn't work for this shit?<br>Bitch I've been working at this ever since I was a kid,  
>I played a million empty shows to only family and friends.<br>What kind of person would dis a band that deserves to get big?  
>I'd hate to be that person when my verse comes out of the kid's lips.<br>That shits as worse as it gets.  
>This verse is over, I quit.<br>Signed Charlie Scene on your girlfriend's tits.**_

I got into it then, dancing and clapping and singing the chorus with the two girls beside me. Each of them wore different masks, i noticed. One had a black mask, with "FM" on the side of it. Another had a blue mask with a butter fly and a "3" on it. Another had a gold mask with a cross on it. Another had a white mask with half smile half frown. Another had A bandana and sunglasses and a hat. And the last one had burning eyes and a dollar bill mask. I actually liked this music and it made me smile.

When they finished their song. The guy with the black mask began to talk, "Yo, guys. Whats up." He got screams in a answer. "So, tonight. I have a really special guest in the crowd. And we wanna have her come up here. Because, she never heard our music before now." The crowd went quiet. The guy walked up to where I was sitting and took my hand. The security guard in front of me helped me up. And i stood on stage with them, staring out into thousands of fans. My legs went weak. "This is Riley. I met her at a party last night. Her moms new years ever party. And She was crying in her bed over a dushebag. So, i told her to come out. And for the first time in almost a week. She's having fun. I need you all to sing with me." The guy said.

I turned to him. "Dylan?" I asked, almost screaming for he could hear me.

"Call me Funny Man." The guy replied. He went back to the microphone. "We are going to play 'Circles'. You guys know that song – and I think that is how she was feeling here we go."

_**Danny & Funny Man  
>Take my hand let's go, Somewhere we can rest our souls.<br>We'll sit where it's warm, You say look we're here alone.  
>I was running in circles, I hurt myself,<br>Just to find my was so worthless,  
>I didn't deserve this, But to me you were perfect.<br>I'm scattered through this this is life I'll say good bye.  
>She's gone like an angel, With wings let me burn tonight.<strong>_

_**I was running in circles I hurt myself, Just to find my purpose.**_

_**Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this,  
>But to me you were perfect.<br>Johnny 3:  
>I see me writin on this paper. Prayin for some savior.<br>Wishin to intake her and save her. In a world so, so godless so thoughtless,  
>I don't know how we wrought this, All the love that you brought us<br>It feels like I'm killin myself. Just willin myself. Just to pray for some help.  
>I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity. Cause it's all that assures me.<br>It's worth all that hurts me.I'd give you my heart, And I'd let you just hold it.  
>I'd give you my soul, But I already sold it. On that day,<br>That day I walked away in December.I will always remember.I'll regret it forever.  
>I remember brown eyes, So sad and blue to darkness and night.<br>I'm so sick of the fight.I won't breathe unless you breathe, Won't bleed unless you bleed.  
>Won't be unless you be, 'Till I'm gone and I can sleep.<br>Chorus  
>I was running in circlesI hurt myself, Just to find my purpose.<br>Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, But to me you were perfect.  
>I was running in circlesI hurt myself, Just to find my purpose.<br>Everything was so worthless, I didn't deserve this, But to me you were perfect.  
>Danny&amp; Funny Man<br>I've gone away, Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself).  
>It's hard to say, That everything will be okay (I hurt myself).<strong>_

_**I've gone away, Seen better times in yesterday (I hurt myself).**_

_**It's hard to say, That everything will be okay (I hurt myself) **_

When the song was over, I was in tears. Nearly sobbing on the stage, my face all over the big screens. Tears running down my face – that I was trying to furiously rub off. But, they just kept coming. "Funny Man" grabbed my hand, and put his face close to mine. Even though it was masked, I knew it was Dylan.

"You'll be okay." He said into my ear. "Promise." The crowd broke into cheers. I took Funny Man in a hug, and all the rest of the boys came in when they saw I was crying. A big "crowd hug" and it made me feel... better.

_**January 1st, 2012 ~6:15 p.m.~**_

_**~Zak~  
><strong>_

It was a mistake coming to this Hollywood Undead concert, I knew something bad was going to happen. I knew something was... going to happen.

There Riley was, on stage. With Funny man nearly chewing on her face through his mask. My insides were burning, I was furious. She was fucking him backstage probably. How could she move on so fast? I haven't. Not at all. Did she think I was just going to be single for New Years? Hell no. Here I am, at a Hollywood Undead concert – looking for some fun, and I come to find my Ex nearly fucking another guy from Hollywood Undead.

Great new years, eh?

"Fuck him! Everybody in the crowd say it with me, _FUCK ZAK. FUCK ZAK_." J-dog screamed. And soon, the whole stadium was screaming it.

It dug through me, Fuck Zak. Fuck myself. Look what I did. When it was all quiet after everybody was done screaming. "There he is! Zak is there!" Somebody screamed. Then I felt eyes on me.

"If your here, you punk ass bitch get up here!" Johnny 3 Tears screamed. "We ain't about to let you hurt our friend!" Her friend? No. They knew her for what.. two days at most? The big spotlight went on me, and Laughter tore through the stadium.

"Look at his face! Can you say 'Fuckin' embarrassed'." Johnny 3 Tears screamed again. "_**Johnny 3's been drinking whiskey. Trigger finger feeling frisky, when you shoot it's so damn risky. Dead in a ditch but i hope you miss me." **_Johnny 3 rapped completing the sentence. I stood there.

"You ain't gonna come up here?" Charlie Scene yelled into his microphone. I didn't say anything, I just stood there. "Yo, can we get somebody to bring him up, or do we have to go get him." That when I saw it. Two big security guards were coming to me, and dragging me onstage.

_~Riley Jean-Ashmore~_

Why was Zak here? Why? Was. HE. HERE.

Anywhere but here. Anywhere. The boys were screaming at him from the stage, and two big security guards were dragging him to the stage. They wanted to see the show too I guess. I was almost hyperventilating. I felt like I was going to die. Do not tell me this was actually happening.

He was on the stage then. Funny man walked away from me. "Yo, Who do you think you are? Running away from her? Damn, you think your tough? Can you get us then, foo?" Dylan yelled at Zak. "Throw a punch, doubt yours even hurt!"

"Go ahead!" Charlie yelled, "Throw one!"

"I-." Zak began to say.

"Do it!" Dylan yelled. Zak pulled up his hand, like he was going to punch Dylan, and all the boys pounced. Charlie and Johnny grabbing his arms. Throwing him on the ground. Then holding his arms down. Da Kurlzz and Danny and J-dog all held down his legs he was thrashing and Dylan was sitting on his stomach punching him in every place he could reach. I couldn't watch anymore, I got up, and ran.

Leaving Zak in the clutches of the most Rule binding boys,...ever.

* * *

><p><em>Two Chapters in a day? Whattt... Sabrinas on a roooolllll (;<em>

_Drama. Drama!  
><em>

_Ohhh!  
><em>

_If you don't know who Hollywood Undead is, go google them.  
><em>

_Funny man is alittle sexy(;  
><em>


	23. Lump Your Head

_Chapter 23 – Lump Your Head._

"_You got your fist raised, But your legs are shaking. You know that I'm the shit. That's why you're tryin' to take me. We can go around the corner. I ain't catchin' a case. This will all be over quick. Imma do what it takes. So your betting all you want. But never sneak out of place. Or imma roll your ass up. And smack the lips off your face. You better not run. 'Cause my bullets are faster. I'd never really hit a bitch. But, I'm gonna smack ya. This wont even be a fight. 'Cause I'm knockin' you out. And my name ain't Dick. So keep it out of your mouth.."_

_~January 1st, 2012 ~ 9:15 p.m.~_

_~.Riley.~_

Maybe running wasn't the best thing to do. Maybe if I would've stayed on that stage and tore the boys off Zak, he would be okay. Maybe, he wouldn't be in the hospital. I should blame myself – my head was pounding and I really shouldn't have ran. What else was I suppost to do? Stand there and watch while Zak was beat.?

The beeping in the hospital drove me crazy. The boys were all in the hospital with me. I don't think they understood one thing – even though we broke up and we were on bad terms, doesn't mean that I wanted the shit beat out of him! I rubbed my hands together, trying to keep them warm. Then, a girl vaguely familiar, Too-big-boobs, a plastic face caked with too-much-makeup. "You!" She screamed at me, pointing to me with a manicured finger. "You bitch!"

"What the hell are you callin' her that for?" Dylan yelled, standing up. "She didn't do anything wrong!" The girl growled, (I could swear she did anyways)

"She didn't do anything! Hell she didn't!" The too-big-boobed girl screamed, "She put my boyfriend in the hospital." And there she was. **Debbie**. The nerve.

"Actually," J-dog (Who've I've came to know as Jorel), "We put your 'Boyfriend' in the hospital. Fun it was too." Jorel laughed guestering to all the people around him. Johnny 3 Tears (George), Da Kurlzz (Matt), Danny (Danny), Funny Man (Dylan), Charlie Scene (Jordan), and himself (Jorel).

"Hell, I know it was you! But she's the reason!" Debbie screamed at me, Screaming and charging at me like an angry bull. "You fucking bitch!" She grabbed fistfuls of my hair, and lifted me out of my seat. The boys got in it then, Danny, George, and Matt pulling Debbie off me, and Dylan, Jordan and Jorel pulling me away from her.

"Your fucking crazy!" I screamed at her. "If you don't want me here, fine!"

"I don't want you here!" Debbie screamed.

"That's cool because I'm not here for you anyway!" I screamed back. Maybe it was the heat of the moment, or maybe it was my mind being jumbled up because of all the nuance of this. I wanted to pound her head in. I stared at her, my mind blowing up.

I shook myself out of Jordan's grasp, and stared at Debbie. "Lets go." I growled, "I wouldn't want to catch A.I.D.S from this bitch anyways." The boys stared at me. And nodded, silent. We all pushed past Debbie and walked down the hallway. The doctor was in the hallway, talking to Mrs. Bagans. "Rachel?" I asked, reaching out to touch her arm. She turned around as my hand came down on her shoulder. She grabbed me, pulling me into a hug.

"Oh, Riley!" Rachel cried, pulling me, sobbing into my shoulder, "Who would do this to my baby? My baby.." Rachel cried. I could feel the boys tense up, expessily Dylan.

"I know.. Rachel, can we see him?" I asked, putting my arms around her, pulling her into a more comferting hug.

"Yes, but I'm afraid too. What if... What if he's dead!"Rachel cried.

"I'm going to go see him, okay? I'll tell you if he's okay, Rachel." I said quietly. Rachel told me what room he was in, and Dylan grabbed my hand.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dylan asked – his eyes weary. The rest of the boys stared, behind one anothers shoulders. I shook my head, "Why not?"

"I don't want-" I waved my hand around, "you know.."

"Fine." Dylan said, his tone angry. "I'll.."

"I'll be out in a second. Don't get mad, Dylan." I whispered. Then, i walked away from him into Zaks' room. That was about halfway down the hallway. I opened the door, and was greeted by beeping sounds from the machine that records your heartbeat. Zak was lying on his back on the bed, his eyes closed, and breathing quietly. His left arm was covered in a white cast, and his face was bruised severely.

"Get out." He announced, without even opening his eyes, when he heard the door closed – he opened his eyes. "Oh, damn. You finally got out from fucking Funny Man, eh?" When he talked, the gap between his teeth had gotten bigger. Dylan had.. knocked out his teeth? What.. My heart started beating fast, was he really going to do this? I didn't do anything wrong... did I?

"Zak I-"

"Don't even talk okay?" He lifted his good hand cutting me off. "You have no reason to be here, okay? Just leave, go with them other guys. I'm sure they will enjoy your presence much more then I have."

Okay, that hurt. My heart was hurting. My brain was stirring. Was it a stupid thing to do to come and see him? Maybe he was over me, maybe I should just leave and leave him alone. "I.. Zak.. I miss you." I admitted., My voice trembling.

"What?" Zak asked, his voice angry and stern. "You didn't just fucking say that – **you** left **me**." He said sternly, pointing straight at me.

"I-I, your right. I shouldn't be here." I said, then nearly dashed out of the room. Opening the door and sprinting out of the room, past the boys – and outside. I breathed deeply, pressing my body to the wall. The boys came running out, all 6 of them.

"Are you okay?" "What happened?" "You ran like a bat out of hell!" They were spitting questions out fast.

"Just take me home." I announced.

"Why?" Dylan asked, "Are you okay?"

"No!" I screamed looking at him, "I'm not!"

"I.." Dylan whispered. I grabbed him and hugged him. He pulled his arms around me.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm aggravated. Please.. just.." I muttered into his shirt. His smell surrounded me. Cologne, beer, smoke.. So much different then Zak. It felt better. Where I belonged. And was that bad? Shouldn't I be with Zak?

"Come on guys." Dylan said. "Lets take her home. Want us to stay with you?" Dylan's voice w as soft and caring, unlike Zaks.

"Yeah," I whispered. "I'm kind of boring though."

"No your not." Dylan replied. "Your one-of-a-kind. Like us."

"How like you?" I asked.

"Do you think our parents were proud when we came home, 'Yo, mom! I got a new song! It's called Bitches'. You think their proud?" Jorel said. "Naw. Their just like 'Bitch you fuckin' crazy – get out of my damn house." Jorel laughed when Dylan pushed him.

"Dude, shut up." Dylan said. "come on lets go."

We all piled into the rental car, and drove to my place. I was staring out the window. Dylans arm around me, his warm body keeping me warm with his coat around me. Maybe this is where I should be. Maybe this is where I was met to be, here with Dylan.

But, I knew that I couldn't stay away from Dylan for long – because there was something growing inside of me, that would keep me and Zak binded together.. for life.

* * *

><p><em>*Gasp* 3 chapters this weekeind? #Win!<em>

_Hope you liked this one!  
><em>

_REVIEEEWWW!(:  
><em>

_Oh, and Yeah. Dylan is sexy. Go google "Funny Man Unmasked Hollywood Undead" then you'll understand9:  
><em>


	24. Someday I Might Get Over You

_Chapter 24 – Someday I might get over you._

"_Oh I never thought I'd see it But I think I see the light now. I know that what I have to do, Is get on with my life but I can't take another day. I can't face another night, so I just take another breath. And let it go. If I could ever feel the way I felt, I'll take a chance with someone else, And if my heart takes chances too, Someday I might get over you"  
>~January 21st, 2012 ~ 9:15 a.m.~<em>

_~..Riley..~_

When most people are left home alone at your moms house, they would probably throw a party. Not me, I invited over the boys (Danny, Jordan, Matt, George, Jorel and Dylan) and we played Call Of Duty for a while, getting high off life,(and a few beers because Dylan and Jordan just had to have it). And we went to sleep. Nice right?

Anyways, I woke up to the house being quiet. Mom had left for another business trip, the boys had stayed over. Jorel was down in the guest room sleeping, Danny and Jordan were down in the basement sleeping on the two fold out beds. Matt was in the living room sleeping on the recliner, George was sleeping on the floor in the living room, and Dylan was sleeping on the Daybed in the corner of my room – curled up into a ball and cradling my stuffed pikachu in his arms, drool coming out of the side of his mouth. I smiled at him, thinking about maybe I could..

A queezy feeling came over me then, my stomach turning in circles. I ran to the bathroom across the hall, and put my head over the toilet. I threw out the contents of my stomach, then coughed. Why.. what.. Instead of looking for nasty puke that always comes up when you puke – i was looking at a creamy white substance. That's not puke. What.. what was..

Then it hit me, that night in the dungeon. What had happened there. Oh great, I'm officially screwed. I can't be pregnant! I didn't.. I can't.. My head spun, with effort, I flushed the toilet, and laid down on the ground. The cool proclin cleansing me. I breathed deeply, my mind spinning.

"Riley?" A soft, sleepy voice asked, "You okay?" I spun my head around, to Jorel shirtless, standing in the doorway – midway in a yawn. His Lakers Jersey he wore when he came over was wrinkled, along with his Jeans. I nodded quickly, looking away from him. He walked in, and closed the door – and sat down next to me.

"Don't lie to me, Riley." Jorel whispered, leaning against the bathtub behind me. "Somethings up." I shook my head, and put my head in my hands, and Jorel put his arms around me. He hugged me, his body smelled like beer and cologne.

"You can't tell anybody." I said quietly. My head in my hands still.

"I've had this conversation with somebody before." Jorel said to me, his breathing slow. "Your pregnant aren't you?" I nodded, overflowing with tears. Jorel hugged me, rocking me back and forth as I cried, smoothing out my hair. "Don't cry. No crying – come on. Your fine."

"How am I suppost to be fine?" I asked, half yelling at him, "I can't be fine! I'm not even with.."

"Zak?" Jorel asked, "If you want me to come with you to tell him, I will. The guys won't be up until like 3."

"How are we suppost to go see him. We don't even know where he is." I replied to him.

"Come on, we're in Vegas. Haven't you been to his house?" Jorel asked.

"Yeah – but i just can't-"

"Yeah, you can. He will see me and won't try anything." Jorel laughed. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Fine, I'll go. But, I will not make any promises I can't keep." I replied to him, lifting my head, and looking up into his warm eyes. Jorel nodded. Jorel was probably the one person who would understand what I'm going through. He has a kid, he has a girlfriend that he unintentionally got pregnant. He is the only person who would understand, I'm glad he did. I didn't have to go through this alone.

...

Maybe it was the car ride to Zaks, or maybe it was the "thing" growing inside of me that made me nauseous. I really didn't want to go to the house, nor did I want to admit to Zak that he got me... ya' know. The car stopped outside, and I tensed up, fingering the key he had given to me a while ago. Maybe he forgot that I had it. Or maybe he didn't want me to give me back. That's a lie – he wishes that he had it back, he just doesn't want to ask for it back. Jorel didn't rush me – we sat there, and after a good 15 minutes, I sighed. "You gonna go in?" Jorel finally asked. I shrugged. Jorel got out of the car, and walked around to the other side, and grabbed my arm and pulled me out, "You can't wait forever." He said.

I looked up at his house, my heart beating fast. Then, I nodded and walked to the door, Jorel watching me from the car. I knocked on the door, my eyes closed. I heard it open, then a gruff morning voice that was so familiar said, "What do you want?"

I walked in the door before he could say anything else. He closed the door, and I looked at him. His hair messed up, wearing pajama pants and black socks. "Zak, I have to tell you something." I said.

"Get on with it, then. You woke me up." Zak replied after a long yawn and rubbing his hands over his face.

"well.." I began. "I-I."

"Get on with it!" Zak yelled, making me jump.

"Remember that day.. on Christmas eve.. and.. I.." I studderd. My mind was swimming, nothing could keep my head out of the gutter for this one. "I.."

"yes. You can't even say it out loud, we had sex. Biggest mistake of my life." Zak replied, crossing my arms. Tears overflowed. I ran out of the house, down to the car, and flew into the car, Jorel sitting on the hood staring at me.

"What the fuck happened?" Jorel asked, opening my door, nearly yelling out of surprise. "What'd he do to you?" Jorel slammed the door, and stalked up to the front door. "What did you do?" He screamed. Zak appeared on the sidewalk.

"I don't even know what the fuck is going on!" Zak screamed. "She fucking started crying like a little bitch!"

"She cried because she's pregnant!" Jorel screamed pointing to me, "With your fucking child!"

"Don't fucking lie to me!" Zak yelled back. "She's a little slut I wouldn't be surprised if she fucked with every guy in your gay ass band!" Jorel looked at Zak, his eyes squinted, his mouth stern.

"At least we don't go around chasing shit we can't see you little pain in the ass bitch. You got your ass beat by a scrawny guy in front of thousands of people you little prick! If you don't fucking help her we will. We know where you fucking **LIVE**. Remember that you little bitch! We will come and fucking vandalize your shit! We ain't afraid of you!" Jorel screamed at him, his face turning tomato red from anger. "Don't fucking mess with our shit!" Zak stood there, emotionless, stiff, and staring at me. Jorel got in the car – slamming the door. We sat quietly, not driving for a few moments.

"Want me to drive?" I asked. Zak was still standing outside, staring at the car. Jorel nodded.

"If I fucking drive, I'll probably throw us off the road." Jorel added with a laugh. I got out of the car to switch. Zak watched me walk around the car.

"Don't ever come around this house again." Zak yelled at me, "I'll call the police. Then I'll beat the shit out of your little boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I screamed at him. "He's my best friend! Someone I can talk to – unlike you. Have fun not meeting your unborn child – because you will never meet it. Your going to be a good for nothing father, just like yours!" Zak stood there stunned.

I got in the car, stiff like Jorel. And drove off. We didn't necessarily drive home, I drove to the only place where I could clear my mind. I went over to a big cliff that is marked off the road. I walked to it, and sat down. Letting my feet dangle over the edge. Jorel came over to sit beside me.

He didn't talk – he knew what I was thinking. He knew what was running through my head. He knew why I wasn't talking.

Why would Zak react like that? I never did anything to hurt him, did I? Did I really hurt him that bad with this news that he is going to hate me now? I didn't want him to hate me! Wasn't it his right to know that he got me pregnant! He was the one who got me pregnant! I knew he was! He was the only person I've slept with. There are probably hundreds of little "Zak Bagans Babies" running around. He probably didn't know it either. If somebody told me I got them pregnant I wouldn't believe them either. Jorel took my hand, and wrapped his fingers around it. The sun beaming over us, it felt nice to be with a friend. Jorel was one of my best friends. It was okay for him to hold my hand. Wasn't it?

I layed back, and closed my eyes. I let the sunshine wash away my worries for a moment, maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. With all the boys with me, it wasn't going to be that bad was it? But.. don't they have to leave? Aren't they on tour?

"Jorel?" I asked, my voice quiet and scared.

"What's up?" Jorel replied, his eyes wide staring at the puffy white clouds forming over us. Shading us for moments from the sun.

"Are you really going to help me?" I asked, my voice choking up. What if he says no? What if he was just -

"Why wouldn't we? It's not like we are just going to leave you hanging. We wouldn't do that to you – your our best friends. You one out of the millions of girls we meant that doesn't want to meet and fuck." Jorel replied, his eyes wide, turning his head to me. "We love you, we wouldn't do that."

"What about your tour?" I asked.

"Oh, please. We can cancel and move them." Jorel replied.

"Are you sure that'll be okay? I don't want to do anything that will like jeopardize your chances of becoming bigger and bigger." I said quietly.

"Your not hurting anything, Riley. Your helping us." Jorel replied.

"More like your helping me." I laughed, copying his action of looking at the sky.

"It's good to help people – it gives you a since of achievement I guess." Jorel smiled at me. "It's good to help a friend. What would I have done if I didn't help my girlfriend like that asshole back there did? I'm still dating her. Going on 7 years. Come on, you gotta be good. Good thoughts okay?" I nodded, thinking about that. Maybe thinking good thoughts will make my life good. That's probably not even a good thing to think about.

"I guess your right. If Zak doesn't help me I still have my whole family, and you guys. You guys will help me." I replied to him.

"I'm sure Dylan will love to help you." Jorel added with a wink. I kicked him playfully.

"Oh, please. He doesn't like me." I argued.

"I beg to differ." Jorel laughed, "Have you seen those googly eyes every time he looks at you? Trust me, that guy is goo goo for some Riley Ashmore lovin'." Jorel laughed even harder, his face turning red, his eyes squinted, his hat falling off his head.

"Jorel that is so gross! Why don't you shut up before I smack you in your eye!"

"How do you smack somebody in their eye! Is that even possible!" Jorel asked, his laughter dying down to a dull roar.

"It is possible, watch!" I reached my arm out and smacked him in the face.

"That was my face, not my eye! Learn your directions!" Jorel argued.

"Um, I know my directions." I glared at him.

"Obviously you don't." Jorel replied.

"Mm." I rolled my eyes at him, "Your a retard."

"And your a homosexual."

"You take that back." I glared at him.

"No."

"Do take it back." I said.

"no."

I tackled him, holding him down with my arms, hacking down and spitting on his face. "Take it back!" I screamed.

"I take it back! I take it back! Don't spit that on me! Don't spit that on me!" He screamed. I rolled off of him laughing. Maybe this will be good. Maybe without Zak, My life will be better. Just maybe.

Probably not though.

* * *

><p><em>Mm. See? I'm trying to make sure I update on time!(: HEHEHEHEHE!<em>


	25. You make me want to

_Chapter 25 – You Make Me Want To_

"_Well I never met a girl like you. That's got me thinking like I do. To hang up my hat and kick off my boots. But you make me want to. You make me want to"_

_**January 21st, 2012 ~ 12:15 p.m.~**__**  
>~Zak~<strong>_

The dungen was suppost to be a place of peace, where I go to clear my mind. Instead, it was a place of mistakes. I still went there, I sat in the chair in the middle of the room, my head in my hands. How did I manage this? How did I manage to fuck my life up so bad, that I didn't even want to live anymore? I could've of just accepted that decision. Instead, I had to fight. I had to argue. Because that's what I love to do. Why can't I just forget about what she's done? She's pregnant. She's going to be having a bunch of always high & drunk guys taking care of her and her unborn child. I can't let that happen – nor Can I run with her, and tell her I'm sorry. She hates me. Hell, I'd hate me too!

I'm a dick. I've come to realize that. I pulled out my cellphone. I went on twitter, I went to her twitter.

::RileyJean::

2 hours ago: Why did I manage this?

1 hour ago: Can't I make one thing right?

30 minutes ago: Why can't he just belive me?

15 minutes ago: I wish he could tell me It's okay.

10 minutes ago: TheOfficalFunnyMan I love you!(: Text me!3

5 Minutes ago: Maybe I can make this on my own.

3 minutes ago: I can. Can't I?

1 Minute ago: Zak_Bagans. Check your email - dick.

Great, being called a dick and being told to check my E-mail. great. I went onto and signed in. And there it was "1 new message" blinking in the upper righthand corner. I clicked on it - my hands shaking.

**_To: Zak bagans._**

**_you know what? i tryed. i tried. and i tried for you. i tried to make things better. i tryed to get on your good side. i tryed to make you happy. i didn't get in your way. i tried to help you - when you needed your space, i gave it to you. when i need mine you act like a total dick and can't even let me fucking talk. i can't help it that you got me pregnant. what am I suppost to do about it? I can't change it! what do you expect me to do? do youexpect me to get an abortion. ? I don't care what you think or how you think i should raise this kid - but it diefnently won't be with you._**

**_I'll make this go public any way possible. poperzzi. email. . everybody will know about. it. and your fame. your show. YOUR LIFE. will be over. Zachary bagans. you freaking hear me.! your life is OVER. you will never see the light of day again you fucking little asswipe. you fucking crawl into your pathetic dungen adn die - because honestly nobody would care._**

**_riley._**

Ouch, okay. That hurt just alittle bit. I didn't think - I couldn't think. I replied

**_Riley._**

**_Riley you are such a fucking drama queen. what the actual fuck is wrong with you. how the hell do you expect me to react with a "i'm pregnant" comment. like seriously. do you know how fucking old I am. I don't like KIDS. I DO NOT WANT THEM. Don't you fucking know that by now? You didn't try to make things better - you made them worse by running off with that fucking weed smoking idoit. You didn't try to make me happy you fuking liar. You go in my way all the fucking time. I am a total dick, because you are a total dick. You deserve for everybody to have a fucking dick toward you, because you'll take it anyways wouldn't you!_**

**_And you have no FUCKING reason to keep my child from me, You try it. Really, do. it. because they will think your more of a bitch then I do. what are you goin to do? Photoshop pictures of me fucking beating you? My life will be over? Bitch, i'll forget about you like you never came about in my life. Will make me fucking happy. I will never see the light of day? Bitch, it'll be like dracula. Ass wipe? where have I herad that.. Crawl in my pathetic dungen? don't mind if I do mrs. I HAD SEX IN THE FUCKING DUNGEN BECAUSE I'M A SLUT. Nobody would care? please. Bitch, Nobody would care if you died. you have no reason to keep my unborn son/daughter away from me. Bitch, your a little whore who can't keep your legs closed for five seconds. hahahhhahahahhaa. bye bitch._**

**_Zachary Alexander Bagans._**

And when I sent it - I didn't feel one little ping of guilt.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for all the bad grammer and all that good shit. It's like 12 o'clock at night.<br>_

_I have a wedding to to go tomorrow. and i'm soooo sleepy.  
><em>

_Please review!(:  
><em>

_Thanks to everybody who added me on their alerts/favourites Appricate it!(: LOVE YOU!  
><em>


	26. Wondering Why

_**Chapter 26 - Wonderin' Why**_  
><em><strong>"Wonderin' why - she cought me by the eye. Moving and persuing while she with another man. I'll never let it go. I hope nobody knows - and I'll keep my mind closed."<strong>_

_**_**January 21st, 2012 ~ 12:30 p.m.~**_**_  
><strong>Riley Jean-Ashmore Point-of-view.<strong>  
>Okay, That E-mail hurt. Like, alot. I didn't really expect a reaction like that. I really expected him to ignore it -and not ever speak to me again. Tears welled up - even though they shouldn't have. Shouldn't I be happy? no. Because I wanted him to run back to me crying, and wanting me back. If I wanted that - why did I send him a E-mail like that?<p>

Because I'm fucking retarded. That's exactly why. The bastard has his mind set on this. Does he really? He doesn't even know whats fucking going on! He knows ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Dylan appeared in the doorway then, wearing jeans, shirtless, his boxers poking out. He held a beer in his hand, I glared at him. He looked behind him, as if he didn't know what the fuck I was glaring at. "What's wrong with you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Are you fucking retarded?" I screamed at him, okay. I didn't mean to yell at him - it sort of just exploded out of me like a fucking atom bomb or some shit.

Dylan put his hands up in response. "Dude," He said, "Chill." And he backed up out of the room. I screamed in aggravation. I slammed my door angrily. Staring at the wall. Everybody in this stupid fucking house thought that Zak was just a horrible person. But he wasn't - fuck no he wasn't. They weren't there every time I was sad, or depressed. All those moments we had, that night in the dungeon..

_**DON'T THINK ABOUT IT.**_

_****_There was a quiet knock on the door. "WHAT?" I screamed.

"Can I come in?" A Soft voice asked.

"I don't care." I replied. The door squeaked open, and J-dog walked in. Wearing basketball shorts, his boxers poking out the top, and a Lakers hat. His gauges had totally switched colours, now they were Yellow to match his hat. He was holding a purple plastic cup, and sucking a slurpee through a lime green straw. He closed the door and sat by me.

"You okay?" He asked offering me the cup. I took it and took a drink, and gave it back. He waved it away like it was nothing - even though it was almost full. He didn't take it, "Keep it." He said.

"No." I replied looking at the ground mad. "This is all screwy."

"Screwy?" Jordan (J-dog) laughed at my word. "Why it is 'screwy'?"

"Zak hates me." I replied.

"I'd hate you too if you send me that E-mail." Jordan replied.

"How'd you know about the E-mail?" I yelled at him jumping up.

"You left it open on my laptop." Jordan replied quietly - looking at the floor.

I sat down, the bed jumping when I landed. "I guess it was really stupid." I muttered.

"Why don't you fix it?" Jordan asked.

"There's no way to fix it."

_**_**January 22st, 2012 ~ 9:30 a.m.~**_**_

When I went to pick up the paper from the poarch this morning, the headline news hit me like a falling piano.

**_"Paranormal Investigator Zak Bagans Hit By Simi-Truck On Way To Investigation"_**

* * *

><p><em>Well, this is short. I've been totally lagging on these updates. WHOOPS. I'm sooooo sorry. Summer Job. :(<em>

_I'm getting a laptop, and my kindle won't let me update. So.. I'll try to get them in! sorry reviewers!  
><em>

_LOVE YOU ALL!(:  
><em>

_Sabrina:3  
><em>


	27. Baby, I Will Be Your Everything

**So.. Um.. this is a little bit more late than usual.. like almost 3 months late and I'm so freakin' sorry. But it's summer ya know? You only got 3 months to live it up!(:**

**So, here it is. I'm writing this the night before i go back to school for my sophomore year so It might not be the best because I'm sleepy and my niece keeps hitting the keyboard going. "bbbbbobobobobobobob." okayy.. whatever that means!(: **

**Anyways.. here we go!**

Chapter 28 - Baby, I will be your everything3

"We used to say, That we would always stay together, But who's to say, We could never last forever? I got a question, Could you see yourself with somebody else?Cause I'm on a mission I don't wanna share I want you all to myself right now I just wanna scream it out..."

**Riley POV**

That's when my heart stopped - well, I think it did anyways. I didn't know how long I sat there for. Staring at that paper, at the picture of Zak on the cover. 'Did I do something to cause this' I wondered. No, It's not my fault! It can't be.. can it?

I pulled out my phone and dialed Zak's mom's number, (I still had it - admit it, you don't delete your Ex's numbers half the time, do you?) and pulled it to my ear.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?" A croaky voice answered.

"Hey, Mrs. Bagans." I said, "Um.. I.."

"Riley?" Mrs. Bagans asked.

"Yes?" I said back, more of a question like.

"Why are you calling, I thought that you and Zak.." Mrs. Bagans said.

"We did." I replied, "I.. where is he? Is he doing good? What happened?"

"Riley.. He turned and the upcoming trunk just hit him. Nobody really knows what happened. Zak is in a coma. Most of his ribs are broke, cracks in his skull.. The doctors said it was a miracle that he made it out." tears covered my eyes when she said what had happened.

"So, He's.. he hasn't woke up?" I croaked trying to cover up the sound of my sobbing.

"No. I'm sorry." Mrs. Bagans replied. "You do have permission from me to come up and see him."

**(LOL. Authors note. So, It's seven o'clock in the morning. I was suppose to go to school today. But Michigan has suck ass vweather and guess what!? NO SCHOOL YEAHHH BUDDY!)**

"Really?" I whispered, my eyes watering, "I don't want to intrude or anything."

"You defiantly wouldn't be intruding." Mrs. Bagans said, "You know who is intruding? This blonde bimbo named Charlie. She has huge fake boobs and blonde hair. She looks like a freakin' playboy bunny! My son has odd taste in woman."

"Agreed." I smiled. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way. Where is he at?"

She told me his location, and how to get there - and I called Jorel. "Jorel?" I asked as he picked up.

"Whats up?" He asked, "Shut up, dude! I'm on the freakin' phone!" He yelled at someone behind him. (_Probably Dylan. I would not be surprised if it was Dylan_).

"Um.. Did you hear about Zak?" I asked biting my lip.

"Um." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I knew last night. I wanted you to find out on your own."

"Yeah. I found out just a few minutes ago. I am actually on my way to the hospital.. his mom gave me permission to come up and see him." I smiled into the phone, "And I was actually calling to see if you'd like to come with me for I don't feel awkward.."

"Yeah, I would feel awkward though." Jorel laughed. I went quiet. I'm stupid. Really freakin' stupid, "I'm joking, Riley! I'll go. See you in a minute - you pickin' me up?"

"Yessir." I relied smiling in relief.

"Okay then. I'm at Dylan's." (_told you it was him_).

"Alright. Pick you up in five." I said.

.

I picked up Jorel, and we were quietly driving to the hospital. The radio on like vol. 9 playing the rock channel. Well, that was up until "Tendencies" Came on.

"OH MY GAWD. OUR SONG IS ON THE RADIO.!" Jorel screamed like a four year old girl jumping up in his seat turning the radio up to like vol. 40.

_''You know it's Johnny 3 when you watch that body fall_

_When you fuck with J3T_

_He's like fuck it, kill 'em all_

_Ain't nobody, bad boy_

_We'll feed you to their fucking dogs_

_I'll keep on playing saint_

_You keep begging me to stop_

_I ain't a good shot, baby_

_But I'm on a roll_

_You better get down, lady_

_Someone's turning cold_

_Now it's time to meet your maker_

_Hear the tolling of the bell_

_Fucking kill you again and when I see you in hell_

_Know it's time to meet your maker_

_Hear the tolling of the bell_

_Fucking kill you again when I see you in hell''_

Jorel was doing some hardcore headbanging over beside me, making the whole car shake - people beside us at the stoplight staring at us. And I decided, instead of ignoring him and pretending that he wasn't doing it - and just sitting there like a normal person (which is probably what I should've done) I started bouncing in my seat and singing.

_"Shut your eyes_

_Let darkness lead the fight_

_Say goodnight_

_The rest will watch their future die, buried alive_

_Say goodnight_

_It's time to let-_

_Now the dead, the dead come alive_

_We wear their flag for the rest of our lives, so_

_Shut your eyes_

_Let darkness lead the fight_

_Say goodnight_

_Say goodnight"_

We were sure having a good time. It took my mind off Zak. I'm glad it did. Because I really needed something to take my mind off him. It was killing me thinking of the pain he gone through. And if it was my fault. But, right then - me and Jorel just singing and having a good time. I forgot about everything... it was just me, Jorel and our "Tendencies". (;

* * *

><p><em>This is bad. And Im sorry. I'll work on one that's like three times as long since I'm freaking retarded and decided not to upload all freakin'summer. But.. I'm working on a story on wattpad.. if you want to fan there that'd be sweet!(:<em>


	28. Feel So Close

_Chapter 29 - Feel So Close_

_"I feel so close to you right now. It's a force field. I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal. Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall. And there's no stopping us right now. I feel so close to you right now,,"_

*Riley*

My Mind was only emptied for a few minutes - and when the hospital came into view. My heart broke again, and it took my whole body not to break down in the middle of the road. I turned in the hospital parking lot, and i parked. I held in my tears and Jorel and I got out of the car. We walked into the hospital, where Mrs. Bagans met us at the entrance.

"Riley.." She began, and took me in a hug. Tears ran freely.. but I held in my gasping breath. I was upset, wait, no,. More than upset.;I was devastated. My heart was breaking as she held me, "Calm down Riley. He's in a stable condition. That's what the doctors say, come with me. Who's this?" Mrs. Bagans said as she let me go, looking at Jorel.

"I'm Jorel." He smiled. He extended his hand, and shook Mrs. Bagan's hand smiling. "It's nice to meet you. I'm not in any way in a relationship with Riley, we just live together. And occasionally sleep in the same bed." Jorel laughed.

"Well, Thats interesting." Mrs. Bagans laughed.

"He's a liar." I said. "He's a dumb person, Let me tell you." Mrs. Bagans shook her head and smiled at me.

"Well," Mrs. Bagans laughed, "I see you have a very 'special' friendship." I laughed and Jorel smiled at me.

"We do." Jorel laughed loudly and Mrs. Bagans grinned,

"If you will follow me." Mrs. Bagans said quietly. Her sadness got worse and worse as we neared Zak's room. "He's still sleeping - but, he can hear everything you say. He just can't respond."

I nodded understanding, and Mrs. Bagans added, "You can go in by yourself if you'd like. I'll just tell them your his wife."

"But I'm not." I said to her, my eyebrows raised. "How do yo-"

"Everybody has seen you two on covers of every magazines in America. I'm sure they'll believe me." Mrs. Bagans smiled at me, and put her hand on my shoulder - and nearly shoved me into Zak's room. The door opened, and I nearly ran into the doctor right behind the door.

"Oh, Hello there." The doctor laughed, "I suppose your Mrs. Bagans." Wow, that felt weird to hear. I nodded, my throat tight. The doctors face fell when he looked at me and I shrunk, "I'm sorry for what has happened to Mr. Bagans. He will make a speedy recovery if he listens and does everything he is suppose to do." I nodded, not really listening, only in a hurry to see what had happened to Zak.

"You may go in." those words are what made me push the doctor aside, and look at Zak. His eyes closed, lying on a plain white sheeted hospital bed, his breathing was a little off, but his steady heart beat echoed through the room. His face wasn't the white it was - full of reds, and blues, and purples. His leg and left arm was in a cast. My eyes watered, and I filled with tears. They poured out, and I didn't even realize the doctor had left. I couldn't even walk to Zak, it was too much. I stood there. I stared at him. I stared at that freakin' retard who stole my heart, and didn't give it back. Who called me names, but took them back. Who loved me, and I hope he did still love me. I remembered how his hands touched me, how his lips kissed me, how'd he talk to me. When he took me places, he was never embarrassed around his friends to say 'this is my girlfriend' or 'stop being mean to her'. Truth is I really missed him.

I got enough guts to walk to him, My feet dragging on the ground. I collapsed into the chair beside Zak and cried. I took his hand into mine, my eyes filled with tears, my face wet. His hand was limp, cold. Not the warmness I was used to feeling from him.

"Zachary Alexander Bagans," I began rubbing my thumbs against the top of his hand, "I freakin' love you. And it's not a joke, I'm not lying. I'm not playing you like all those blondes that keep coming and going out of your life. I'm not saying I love you for I can get some of what you can offer. I'm saying I love you because I mean it. I love everything about you. I loved the way you talked to me that day in the Goldfield, How interested you are in hearing my stories in that hotel. You still are. I love the way you made me feel comfortable down in the basement of that dreaded hotel. I hated that you left, but I love you for making me feel the way you did. I panicked that day when that reporter was hounding me, because I thought he was going to hound you. When you showed me another type of song that I never thought I'd listen to. How you stopped and asked for directions, and thank god I found you again, even though I didn't feel that way when we found each other again. You helped me when I was completely drunk and confused. You saved me from going out and cheating on Dakota, even though he already cheated on me. When I woke up in your bedroom the day after I drank. I could've sworn I slept with somebody, and when I heard you fall off the couch, I knew from that day on I wanted to be with you. How you told me I was the reason you quit drinking... The conversation plays though my head every day."

_"I left you." Zak whispered taking my hand, and lifting my chin, "Every night, I'd feel horrible about myself. And my mind would fall right back to that night. The last time I saw you. The kiss I gave you, I wished I would've missed and hit your lips... Every time my head would flow into that state of mind - I'd start thinking about what could've happened. How It could've ended if I hadn't left. When it would wander there - I would break down. I'd drink a whole bottle of Whiskey in a good twenty minutes. Then, the next morning I'd swear to myself I'd never drink again. But, I would every night. Until Finally, I came to the conclusion I was never going to talk to you again. Because you left. So, I quit drinking."_

"and how Dakota was going to kill me that day, and you saved my life. I owe you so much for that. I was a little girl lost in a world where I'd never seen... You helped me. How you drive in that rapist van makes my freakin' day. That day when we went into the Goldfield, and replayed the day I met you like teenagers in love. We got into that stupid argument about that dumb brick. How I'd tracked you down in Vegas with your dog. I'm such a stalker. Anyways, I love the way we cuddle when you were cold. I love the way you would complain about your lockdown hangovers. I love the way you laugh at the little things, and the way you look like my college professor when you wore that outfit for the Christmas party. how I met your parents. How you left me, how the boys of H.U. treated you, I'm sorry for that and that was totally harsh. I just.. I just want you to love me like I love you." I put my head on the bed - and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Then, I felt a warm hand on the back of my neck. "That's what I want too," A raspy voice said..

* * *

><p><em>OMFG. CLIFFHANGER. Welp, I hope you like this chapter. I know I've been behind on updates, only because I've been busy doing summer crap. And School has started! Yay! Tenth grade! i'm gonna pass with good grades this year and i'm freakin' excited!(:<em>

_And you noticed, I DIDN'T SWEAR THIS CHAPTER. YESSS.  
><em>

_I have made the decision i'm not gonna swear this year!(:  
><em>

_Oh, and I would like to give a HUGE shoutout to all my reviewers, AND Bordello Barbie for talking to me, and completely making my day!(:  
><em>

_I got told I was an awesome author *Flips hair* AWH THANKS.(::  
><em>

_Okay, bye bye!  
><em>

_hopefully there will be a new update on like friday. (I have a football game for marching band!)  
><em>


	29. Blow Me One Last Kiss

_Chapter 20 - Blow Me One Last Kiss_

_"..eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears. I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you. Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold, but there's nothing to grab so I let go.."_

_January 23rd. 2012 ~ 9:30 p.m.~_

My head snapped up, and Zak was still passed out. Of course, it's just my stupid head playing tricks on me, **AGAIN**. I shook my head, sniffling slightly. I just poured my heart out to this man, and he would never hear it. I stood up and walked out of the room. I couldn't stay there any longer. My heart hurt, my head was pounding, and the beepy - heart thingy was driving me insane.I went to walk out of the room , but I couldn't . I ended up sliding down on the floor, tears covering my face.

I didn't leave the hospital until he woke up - nearly two weeks later.

_~February 5th . 2012 ~ 2:45 a.m.~_

I sat in the corner of the hospital room, one hand on the mouse, the other on my face. Cuddled up with a Dora blanket, and a totally not fluffy anymore pillow. Cuddly pajamas that Jorel brought to me. Zak still lay still - the only times he moved was when the nurses brought him new bags of IV fluid, or to give him sponge baths. (Trust me, I'm still trying to get over the fact that these random nurses are stripping Zak and bathing his.. um.. *cough* 'area' with sponges.). I took a deep breath in, and went back to my facebook page.

People were all over facebook - pushing their prayers onto Zak, oh please. They don't give a crap about him. they are just like, "hurry up and get better so we can watch more of your show.". The post that really pissed me off though, was from his girlfriend. Well, I'm not even gonna call her his girlfriend. More like a blonde bimbo that Mrs. Bagans refuses to let see Zak. *Chuckles*.

It said,

**Amberlynn Chazolkie Zachary Bagans**

_**Hey baby, I heard your in the hospital and your bitch ass mother won't let me in to see you. The only person that's allowed in your room is your bitch ass girlfriend and your bitch ass mother. Anyways, I can't wait to have sex again because your just fuckn' amazing at everything. I love you always and forever Zachary Bagans!(: -January 22ed 2012-**_

I couldn't help but laugh at that. His "Bitch Ass Mother?" Oh please. Zak thinks more highly of his mother than her. I ought to punch her in the face because Rachel is the best mother, thing, I don't really care what she says about me, because I'm not quote "Bitch ass". Can't wait to have sex again, because he's amazing at everything. Yes. Because that's something Zak wants posted ALL over his facebook that his family is on. And she loves him a day after dating him. What. The. Actual. Hippo. Balls. I shook my head and bit my lip.

Sure. I'm totally jealous of Amberlynn. (Doesn't she have a weird ass name?). I mean, she has Zak. That's the one thing in this world I'll do anything to have.

I wiped my nose, and Zak stirred on the bed. I snapped my laptop closed. Zak let out a painful scream and clenched his fists. "Get off me!" He screamed. struggling against the bed, tossing and turning, hurting his already broke ribs. Suddenly, Zak sat up, his eyes wide open - his face blank. Staring ahead, like two feet beside me.

"Zak?" I whispered, breathing heavy, what the actual..

"**Zak's not here.**" He said, his voice deep, scary, heavy. not his.

"Zak what are you - stop trying to scare me." I laughing shaking my head and rolling my eyes.

"**Trying?**" Zak said, his head circled around his body, and he stood up, his hospital gown hanging halfway down his thighs. (Authors Note: Zak thighs. That's something we don't see!)

"**I don't have to TRY. I've waited for years to steal his body - now, he's weak, he can't fight it. I can take it.**" I stood up and ran for the door.

"DOCTOR!" I screamed, my voice shaking, Zak's hands found my neck and he squeezed.

"**You will NOT take away my only chance,**" Zak hissed, "**of becoming HUMAN.**" My breath was being slowly taken from me. I couldn't breathe. He shook my head as my breath was taken from me. Everything went black, and I hit the floor.

_**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!**_

HAHAHA. this is late. I said I would update on Friday. It's sunday. I'm sorry. Yesterday, Hell, I was in town with my madre all day, and then today we went to a carshow and friday I was stuck at a stupid football game in which we lost by like... 56 points. lol. okay, I'll update sometime this week!(:


	30. Love In America

_Chapter 20 - Love in America_

_"Hey kids here we go. Sex, hugs, rock and roll. Fill your cup up this is love in America. On the street feel the beat. Bass kickin Bruce Lee. Come on every girl just grab a boy. Cherry vodka snow cone. Make a movie on your phone. Kiss the kid born and raised in, South Detroit.."_

_February 14th, 2012 ~ 1:30 a.m.~ **_Riley_* (2MonthsAlong)_

My eyes fluttered open , The room was white , a loud - VERY annoying beeping sound screaming in my ears.I was lying on a bed, covered in a white sheet, needles in my arms. I looked around the room, my dad was passed out in the corner of the room, and my mom was beside me. And surprisingly - someone I defiantly didn't expect to see, Dakota. His glasses drooping down his face, his eyes closed, his laptop open beside him.

I looked around confused, how did I get here? What is going on?! I pushed the little nurse button, and A few minutes later - A nurse walked in .

"Good morning, Riley! Well, You were out for quite a long time!" The nurse said, way to happily. She wore purple scrubs, and her shoes were annoying white, just like the room. Her hair was black, and pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Was I?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am. You cannot believe what happened to you, we found you on the bottom of the 5th floor staircase. We thought you might have feel, but we couldn't tell. Could you tell us?" She asked. Her eyes big in curiosity.

"Um.." I muttered. Wait, what did happen? All I remember is talking to Zak.. then... nothing. I don't remember anything happening. I don't remember anything past pouring my heart out to Zak while he was unconscious on that bed. "I don't know.."

"You don't remember going to the staircase?" The nurse asked, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"No, Ma'am." I replied quietly.

The nurse looked annoyed, but smiled ."We will figure it out together. You had visitors while you were here, we couldn't turn them away because they stated you were family - and that young man," She pointed to Dakota, "Said he was your husband."

My heart stopped, literately, the beepy thingy missed a beep. "He said..."

"Yes, he did." The nurse smiled, "He's a hot one isn't he? And so sweet," The nurse gushed, She walked out - still muttering to herself.

"A little crazy that bird is." I whispered to myself - using my best 'John Lennon' accent. I laid there, until Dakota started to stir. My heart stopped, literately, the heart monitor skipped a beat. I went still, closed my eyes, and peeked out one. Dakota's brown eyes opened, and looked at me. His eyes rolling around the room. I freaked out a little, and my heartbeat quickened. Dakota saw that, and ran to me - his arms flailing around.

"Riley!" Dakota yelled, he pushed the nurse button - twenty billion times screaming, "NURSE! NURSE!" I ''woke up'', and my heart beat stopped. Dakota looked at me, and whispered, "Riley?"

"Dakota?" I asked, "What the hell are you doing here?" I jumped back from his arms, and screamed bloody murder.

"Shut up, damn!" Dakota screamed at me, "Why are you freaking yelling?!"

"Because we aren't together anymore! GTFO!"I yelled.

"I - I was worried about you.." Dakota replied to me, quietly.I shook my head.

"Why were you worried? You and I were done, did you forget what happened between us? You tried to kill me!" I whispered angrily.

"I did not!" Dakota argued.

"Did too!" I replied.

"Liar!" Dakota argued more.

I shook my head as the nurse came in.

"Riley whats up?" The nurse asked worried, stealing a quick wink at Dakota. She can wink all she wants, hell she can have him. Dakota scowled at her, and I laughed.

"she like, um.. She started acting crazy and her heart beat instead of going beep... beep.. beep.. it went beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep .. you know?" Dakota said. I laughed at him. and then I got to thinking, wasn't that the reason that I fell for him in the first place. The way I'd laugh when he said something like that?

NO SHUT UP. I yelled at my UP SHUT UP SHUTUP. YOU DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR FREAKIN' DAKOTA.

I calmed down, and looked at the nurse. "Nothing is wrong, How's Zak doing?" I smiled.

"Well, Zak Bagans? He went home a few days ago." The nurse replied, "He said he was feeling better - his internal injures had healed up mostly so we let him out."

"what.." I replied quietly.

"Yes, it's a very good thing." The nurse replied, and walked out. I looked around quietly.

"Are you still dating him..?" Dakota asked, looking at me sadly. I went silent and didn't talk.

"Um." I replied. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, "No."

"I'm sorry." Dakota replied quietly. "What happened?"

"He uh.. doesn't want to be a father." I replied blinking mindlessly, not thinking about what I was telling DAkota.

"What do you mean?" Dakota asked.

"I'm going to have his baby, and he refuses to help with it." I replied quietly, my eyes tearing up.

"You know," Dakota said, "I have a steady job, and one my dreams was to be a father. I'd help if you wanted me to."

And before i realized what I was saying.. I said, "I'd love that."

* * *

><p>WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!<p>

Okay, I thought I needed to share this, I LOVE YO BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE.

Okay, Bye Sexuals.(;


	31. I'm Already There

Chapter 32 – I'm Already There

February 14th, 2012 ~ 9:30 a.m.~

"I'm already there , Take a look around , I'm the sunshine in your hair , I'm the shadow on the ground . I'm the whisper in the wind , I'm your imaginary friend , And I know I'm in your prayers … Oh I'm already there."

**Riley**

The next morning, without thinking about it – I went to see Zak. It's not like he was going to be a complete shun because of that whole ghost thing. Honestly, I didn't even know if he knew it happened. When I left the hospital room, Dakota was asleep on the recliner, and my little brother (who wasn't really that little anymore) was asleep on the pullout bed.I knocked on the door, not really expecting him to be up or answer. But, fortunately – a groggy voice called out, "Who the hell is it?" I smiled, quickly expecting his morning grumpiness.

"It's me, meanie." I laughed opening the door. I looked in, to see Zak lying back on the bed , with that blonde haired hooker from the hallway beside him sitting in some chairs in the far table with some McDonalds bags around them. My mood instantly went flat, and my heart broke. "Oh," I said quietly, "I – I don't want to interrupt anything." I said.

"Riley, you weren't interrupting anything. She was just leaving," Zak said to me, his eyes filling with sorrow, his voice going soft, "I swear."The girl beside Zak gave him a disgusted look, I held back a laugh, and looked at him.

"So, um." I said, leaning against the door frame staring at him, "what's up.."

"Um.." Zak scratched the back of his head, and stared at me. His eyes turned to my stomach, and then back to me. "Is it still in there?"

"Yeah." I replied. Looking at the floor, I sighed, and looked at him. "This is awkward... I'm gonna leave now."

I turned around, and Zak stopped me, "Riley." He began, "I'm sorry."

"I know." I whispered.

Weeks went by. Zak and I were on again – off again. Him leaving and not coming back until the next morning, smelling like achoal and purfume. Me screaming at him for cheating, and him leaving again. It seemed as if he loved having me yell at him, all I wanted is to have a conversation with him without having to argue about something. I just wished he'd see that I loved him.

*Zak Bagans*

She was getting utterly annoying. Thinking that I wasn't allowed to go out, I had to listen to everything she said. Oh please. That wasn't about to happen. I wasn't going to listen to her. I sighed, and leaned my head on the table. Listening to her yell again. this time about finding a girls bra on her floor. It was probably hers. But she wasn't going to listen to me if I told her that, She would just ignore me.

I'm getting sick of this life. I have to leave.. I have to.

* * *

><p><em>I'm such a failure. I'm so sorry this is so short. :( I've been trying to keep my grades, up and deal with Drama with my best friends.<em>

_PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOON!  
><em>


	32. Liar, Liar

Chapter 33 - Liar, Liar

"Yeah I'm moving on but that's the way it goes, when you break my heart, everybody knows, don't pull that shit again."

February 14th, 2012 ~ 9:30 p.m.~

*-Riley-*

I layed staring at the ceiling. Where is he? I wondered. I glanced at the red numbers gleaming into the darkness of the bedroom. 5:45 a.m. He should be back by now. He should've called. Is something wrong?

I picked up my cell phone. I called his number again,

_"Hello, it's Zak. If I'm not picking up leave your name and I'll catch ya later. bye."_

The answering machine. The third time in a hour.

Where was he?

*-Zak-*

I'm free. The words running through my mind like crazy. The wind in my hair. My smile wide over my face. I was away from the drama, the girls, the craziness. I was away from everything but happiness and being free.

My phone, shoved away in the glove compartment on silent. No bothers.

*Nearly a months later*.

March 14th, 2012 ~ 9:30 a.m.~ *4MonthsPregnant*

*Riley*

The door opened while I was in the shower. I shut the shower off, and stood there in the cold and listened to the footsteps walk across the house. I stood there in the silence, freezing.

The bathroom door opened, and I stood still, hoping the shower curtain would stay closed.

Then, the curtain opened, a scream escaped my lips, and I fell to the ground.

"Why the hell are you screaming?!" A husky voice replied to the scream. My eyes looked up, and there, standing in front of me, after a month of missing, Zak Bagans.

"ZAK?!" I screamed out of happiness. "Where have you been!? I have put up missing posters and everything! I missed you so much! where were you?! I-" I blabbered

"Shh." Zak whispered putting a finger to my lips, he put his lips to mine for a moment and smiled, "I'll tell you later. I'm tiard as hell." i stared at him confused as he walked out of the bathroom and went in the other room.

The only thing I could do was smile.

* * *

><p><em>Hm. i feel like a failure for not doing this more. Whatever. Idc. <em>

_well, here is the next chapter. :{  
><em>


	33. Spell On You

Chapter 33 - Spell On You

"I put a spell on you, because your mine.. I don't give a fuck, eating all my goddamn recesses puffs.."

March 14th, 2012 - 6:54 p.m.

**RILEY**

I stood in the kitchen, making dinner for Zak when he got up. No matter how excited i was to have him home, it didn't make up for the fact I was so confused about him not being here. Where did he go? More importantly, why did he leave? Why did he feel the need to abandon me, when I needed him the most?

I breathed quietly, as I glanced in the mirror at my reflection. I was wearing a vintage dress that I bought; I'd been really getting into a lot of vintage lately. It was pink, with a floral design surrounding it and a pink sash around the middle. My makeup done in light pink lipstick and mascara. That's all I needed; I had nobody to impress. Wait, I did didn't I? Maybe the reason Zak left, was because I wasn't fancy enough, I wasn't good enough anymore.

Footsteps came through the living room, and I began to shake. What do I do? This isn't good. This is bad. What is going to happen? please don't let this happen to me. I held myself together the best that I could; and I turned around to the doorway.

Zak stood there, leaning against the door frame, rubbing his tired eyes. I watched him, as his eyes looked up at me, they looked confused, angry.

"Um," I whispered unsure of what to say, "Hi." Zak just stared at me, and my heart beat rapidly. What will he say? What will he do? This isn't okay. He doesn't love me. I knew it.

"Hi," Zak said to me, a smile playing on his lips, "I love you."

"Then why'd you leave?" I regretted it as soon as I said it. My heart pounded, and Zak's face looked hurt. He walked into the room, and sat down at the little kitchen table. He gestured for me to follow his example so I did.

"Riley," Zak said quietly, "I was running from everything. Not you, I just needed time by myself. I just.. I needed to get away. And I did. I'm back now. It's okay, I'm back now." I watched him as he talked, his lips moving slowly his eyebrows moving with his words.

"But what made you want to escape?" I asked.

Zak simply shook his head, "You don't want to know."

-TWO WEEKS EARLIER-

-Zaks POV-

*Goldfield, Nevada. 9:40 p.m.*

I stood in front of the damn hotel. My heart beating rapidly. This is stupid. I needed answers. I never got my answers to what happened that damn night in the hotel. Why it wanted to hurt Riley. It took me two weeks to get the courage to come here, so here I am. They keys in my hand, ready to face what I already did, with only a Digital Recorder and a Handheld camera, and the Spirit Box. I was ready to get this dealt with.

I unlocked the doors to the goldfield hotel, and locked myself in.

The stuffiness of the place surrounded me, my lungs begging for clean air, to go back outside. My mind screaming at me, But I had to stay here. I had to. I have to get this done and over with, because I can't leave here without answers.

I rubbed my hands together through the gloves, getting all the warmth I could - and walked through the long hallway. I knew where I was going. The basement where everything went on. I clumped down the stairs. Determined to get answers.

As soon as I hit the door, my hair began to stand on end, goosebumps tackling my skin. I shook it off, and turned on the camera. I opened the door, and walked down there.

It was pitch black, the only thing I could see was the little frame on the camera. I breathed hard, and stood in the middle of the basement. I sat against the wall, and shook out the bad feelings.

I sat the camera on the ground and set up the spirit box, "Alright asshole," I announced after turning it on, "What the hells your problem." I waited a moment without any answer.

"Come on," I beckoned again, "Nobody's afraid of you, Nobody's gonna run from you. I'm staying here until you give me some goddamn answers."

_"I'm not afraid.." _The spirit box replied, scaring the shit out of me, _"My house, you leave."_

"I'm not leaving!" I yelled, "What'd you do to Cassie!? What'd you do to my girlfriend, Why'd you tell her to leave!?"

_"Riley..." _The spirit box replied.

"Yes, her names Riley. Why'd you tell her to leave?" I yelled.

_"Bad things.." _The spirit box said.

"What bad things?!"

_"Follow you home.." _The spirit box said back.

"I'm not afraid of you! Tell me what you want from Riley!" I screamed angrily. I stood up, "I'm not fucking afraid of you! Man up, tell me what you want with my goddamn girlfriend!"

_"Want... her..." _The spirit box said.

"You can't have her!" I argued. Suddenly, I was slammed against the the wall, lifted a good foot from the ground, my breathing stopped, I was being suffocated. By a ghost?!

_"She's mine!" _The voice screamed across the room, I threw my arms around, my legs around, trying to get out of the grasp. But how am I suppose to fight something I can't see? _"MINE."_

Suddenly I was let go, I dropped to the floor, taking long breaths to fill my lungs. My whole body shaking. I was persistent, I wouldn't leave. "Why.. Why do you want her?!" I asked between raspy breaths. "Why?! She's pregnant with my baby, we are gonna get married, you can't have her now."

_"The baby's mine.." _The spirit said, _"Miiineeeee." _Shiver's took over my body. I stood up and clenched my teeth.

"You cannot have her." I growled angrily, "SHE'S MINE."

_"Mine." _The voice said. Then, the Spirit box went silent, and I stood in the silence by myself. Then, out of nowhere, a voice boomed across the room.. "_SHE'S MINE!" _

_"leave. leave. leave. leave." _The voice chanted, until I was scared out of my wits, and ran upstairs, and left the goldfield, knowing I would never come back. I ran down the street, trying to make since of what just happened. She's not that spirits, she's not anybody's. I can't even say she fully belongs to me right now.

Finally, I got back to my motel I was staying at. I went inside, and slammed the door shut and breathed hard, trying to catch my breath and make since of everything that was happening.

This can't be happening. I pulled my laptop from my backpack, and logged on to Google using the motels Wi-Fi. I typed in, "Ghost says he owns me." And googled it.

The results that came up were horrifying. I didn't want to read them, but something drew me in. I had to get answers, I had too.

And the answers they had for me, were confusing, and filled me with fear.

The question was, Did the spirit attach itself to Riley, and just didn't follow her home? It was a possibly. A possibly that I didn't want to think about. I didn't want to think about a spirit coming for me and my girlfriend, in my sleep. I'm 35 years old for Christs sake. I slammed my laptop closed and shivered. I had a bad feeling about this. I think it was about time for me to go home

March 14th, 2012 - 7:14 p.m.

**RILEY**

I believed him, maybe I didn't want to know. Maybe It was a mistake ever asking a question, maybe it was a mistake in general dating a ghost hunter. Was it even safe. Wait, what am I thinking. This is stupid, I'm thinking something that i didn't ever want to think about. Zak belonged to me, and I belonged to him. and nothing would ever change that about us. Would it? I hoped not because in all reality, Zak kept me safe from things I can't see. And that was about as good as it could get.

Zak smiled at me, "I love you." My heart fluttered, the first time in a while I felt wanted. It was a good feeling.

"I love you too, Zak. I don't think I could live without you." I replied. Zak smiled, and laughed. I stood up, and went to the stove where I was cooking.

"What are you making there.?" He asked, standing up.

"Lasagna." I replied proudly, "My mama's homemade recipe. I really hope you like it." I smiled at him.

"Can I have you for desert?" Zak winked at me and I giggled. Zak smiled at me, and took me in a hug. "I love you, Ma' Dear." He smiled.

"I love you too." I said again for the second time. "Nothing will ever make me think any less."

I found this normal, Zak being a sweetheart. I didn't want it to go back to us fighting, because it was all too much. I wanted me and Zak, Zak and I, Riley and Zachary. Was that too much to ask for? I hope not.

April 5th - 7:00 am

**RILEY**

I jumped on the bed after getting up, "Wakey-Wakey Mr. Bagans! It's your birthday! Do you know how old your turning old man! Your 35! Old Man!" I laughed at him, then fell on him giggling. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at me, laughing.

"Yes, and how old are you old woman? 31? Oh dang! I think you need to admitted into an old folks home now!" Zak laughed at me, pulling me off of him.

"Oh come on!" I laughed at him, "wake up! we have plans alllllllllllll day today! Remember, me and your parents are gonna PARTY."

"noooo." Zak groaned, "My parents have no freaking idea how to party." He smiled at me with his blue eyes.

"Oh be quiet, get up and shower." I smiled down at him. He groaned and turned over in bed. "ZAK GET UP UP UP UP!"

Finally, after nearly an hour. I got him up, and boy. Did I have big plans for him.

Zak was in the shower, and I held the little cheesecake outside the door smiling evilly. I loved him, but this is for him. Isn't it? The shower shut off, and I ripped open the door, and threw the cheesecake at him, it hit his still wet chest, and he jumped. Stood in shock, and then stared at me evilly.

He was after me in a second, his arms wrapped around me - cheesecake squishing into my back between us. We were laughing, and I missed this. I really did.

* * *

><p><em>Tehe. Chapter what.. I odn't remember. Love you guys. Sorry for it being forever. hope you like :3<em>


	34. Who Are You Now

April 5th 2012 - 7:00 pm

Chapter 34- Who Are You Now

"_Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly, And sometimes to really live, you've gotta try. We can change it all together, in the end you're gonna find, That what we felt in our hearts was real the whole time."_

I had booked out a Cabin for Zak and I to stay in over his birthday, so we can have some 'alone time'. When we arrived; it was a beautiful place. The cabin wasn't as big as I hoped; but it was well big enough for the both of us. Surrounded by the forest, and a beautiful lake. A picnic table and a grill out in the back. It was beautiful; and I was very excited to be there. As we were pulling up, Zak smiled.

"I'm so happy to be here with you," He said as his fingers intertwined mine. I smiled at him, and agreed. I didn't know what was going to happen here. But I hope it was a good thing. Finally; we parked in front of the cabin. Zak turned off the car, and jogged around to the passenger side and helped me out. He shut the door, and put his arms around me and looked around, "I wouldn't mind living out here." he said, "It's peaceful. Much better than Las Vegas." I laughed at him and looked at him.

Right here, I realized how much I really missed Zak. I missed everything about him, The way he smiled at me, the way he talked, laughed, slept. Everything. I missed Zak Bagans. The man I fell in love with.

I smiled at him, and without a word, he took my hand and we walked to the cabin door and opened it. The first thing we were greeted to when we opened the door was a big wooden table with chairs and a beautiful centerpiece. The floors, walls, stairs, everything was wood. It smelled beautiful, the stairs were located right in front of the door. The big windows up and down the walls bringing in light everywhere.

"It's so pretty." I whispered to myself. I smiled as I walked through the dining room area into the kitchen, which was equally as beautiful with a big fridge, and walls lined with cupboards that were so beautiful. In the bedroom off to the side; it had a huge queen sized bed with a bunch of fluffy pillows, a fireplace in the corner. In the living room, it had two big, fluffy, red leather couches, a huge fireplace with a TV on top of the fireplace, a big bathroom off of the bedroom with a big bathtub with a sky light. The place was beautiful.

Zak appeared in the living room just then, "Its so big, and beautiful. where did you find this at?" Zak asked me walked up to me, putting his arms around me.

"My mom," I replied smiling, "She helped me." I turned around in his arms and smiled at him. Zak grinned at me.

"It's only me, you," He paused and put his hand on my tummy. "And our baby. I love you."


	35. A Little Too Much

_A Little Too Much. Chapter 36  
><em>

"_Lets love and risk it all, lets love just a little too much.." _

Every time I think about having a family with Zak, it worries me. No, not because of him leaving on his investigations for a week straight, not even the fact that he is gone most of the time. Or the fact that his crazy ex-girlfriends like to come around and threaten me. The only thing I was most afraid of , is something following him home. Some spirit gets an attachment to him, and follows him home. That spirit attack myself, or my baby. Either one at that, would kill Zak. I never would want Zak to give up ghost hunting - that's his passion, his career. I wasn't even going to think about telling him to quit. But, honestly. I think deep down, Zak knew his career was coming to an end.

The whole vacation with Zak was a complete wonderful experience. I couldn't have asked for a better experience honestly. It was amazing. It was just Zak and I. Me and Zak. It was so fun and quiet. Until 2 days after we were there, Zak got a call from Nick.

_"Dude, we got a investigation. She is only okay with us doing it tonight. We have to go do it. It's a big deal. You'll love it." _Nick said as soon as Zak picked up the phone, not even giving Zak the moment to say 'hey' or 'hi'.

"I can't go, Nick. Riley and I are on vacation and I just can't le-"

_"Please dude! Just this once! I'm sure Riley will understand! It's for your job!"_

"Nick, I just can't leave."

_"Please Zak! Dude! Let us do this! Just this once!" _Nick was begging. Zak looked at me, his eyes excited for the opportunity - but, he didn't want to leave me. He knew this trip meant so much. I knew this investigation would mean a lot to him. I shrugged, and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"It's okay," I said to Zak, "you can go. Go ahead." Zak's lips turned into a big smile.

"Yeah, She said it was okay. I can go. When are you leaving?" Zak said into the phone, his lips never leaving the goofy smile that was plastered on his face.

I left the room then; I wasn't angry because he was going – I couldn't be angry – because I was the one who gave him permission to go. I went into the bedroom – and I laid down on the bed, curling up in a ball – holding back tears. My emotions were getting the worst out of me – and nearly spinning me out of control when I defiantly didn't want them to.

I cried.

I didn't want to , a natural emotion is what was coming on and I was bawling. I wasn't actually too sure why I was crying, I didn't necessarily have a reason to. I just needed to. Everything was coming down, I didn't want Zak to leave – but I didn't want him to think I thought his job was a nuciense.

I heard the door open, and I shoved a pillow into my face and wiped my eyeliner run off my face. "Riley?" Zak's soft voice said as his body sunk in the bed beside me. "Are you okay?" I didn't answer, I simply laid there – not talking. "Riley, I won't go if you don't want me to."

"No," I sniffled, "I want you go to. Go, Leave."

Zak shifted on the bed, and he gently pulled the pillow from my face.

"Don't cry. Riley, why are you crying? I don't understand." Zak said to me, his eyes filled with confusion.

"I'm not crying," I whispered, trying to disguise my voice. Zak laid next to me, his face inches from mine.

"Your crying," He whispered, gently pulling from the pillow from my face. "Why are you crying? I won't go if you don't want me to."

"No!" I said a little too loudly. "I want you to go! I just.." I mumbled the next words so quietly, I didn't even hear myself say them. Zak stared at me, his eyes morphing into mine. My eyes covered in tears, my emotions taking over me. I shook my head at him, and I tried my best not to let him see me cry. I attempted to cover my face with the pillow again – but Zak refused to allow me to do so.

"Stop crying, what's wrong? I'm confused.." Zak said to me, shaking his head. "I'll call Nick. I didn't want to go anyways.." Zak picked up his iPhone from his pocket and went to call Nick.

"no!" I yelled taking his phone and ending the call, "I want you to go! Go!" Zak looked at his phone, then back at me, and to his phone – then back at me.

"But, your acting like you don't want me to go! Riley, tell me what you want!" Zak demanded from me, his eyes filled with confusion, his voice filled with anger. "Tell me!"

"I want you to stop!" I blurted out, my lips quivering.

"Stop what?" Zak asked me, his eyes confused, his jaw tight.

I thought for a second, realizing what I said my eyes got big. "Baby, stop what?" Zak whispered to me, "Please, just tell me."

"Ghost hunting." I whispered, "i mean, I don't want you to stop – I just, I.. I-I, I'm just afraid that.. uh..." I shuddered, my jaw quivering even more. Zak stared at me, not speaking. His jaw tightened and his chest moved in uneven patterns as he stared at me. I knew he would get angry over this. Could I expect anything more? Ghost hunting was his life – and I'm telling him to quit doing it. How could I be so ignorant to completely forget that he loved this more then life its self.

"Why?" Zak asked, his jaw relaxing, "Why do you want me to quit?" He looked at me as his chest began moving normally again, his anger passing as he began being calm and sweet again, "What did my hunting ever do to you? Are you hurt? Did something follow me home? Please.. Riley, tell me."

"No, It didn't do anything to me yet. I'm not hurt. Nothing followed you home that I know about.. and I.. I'm afraid that after we have this baby.. Something will, I don't know, maybe get jealous? Maybe try to kill him or her. Zak, We don't know what these ghosts are capable of."

Zak stared at me, "They won't hurt our baby.." Zak smiled at me, but my frown stayed plastered on my face, "They won't.. i know they wouldn't.. I help them."  
>"Zak! You don't know that! You don't know they won't eventually hurt <strong>YOU<strong> or **OUR** child. Zak do you not understand that?! When will you get that just because you might occasionally help them, means they will completely put it off that you have a baby. What did you say to me before Zak? Let me rephrase," I cleared my throat, and I began talking again, "_Over half of possessions are in baby's."_ Zak stared at me as I talked, his mouth slightly opening – listening to every word I was saying, and getting mad at me, and sad at me.

"Baby, they won't.. I p-"

"You can't promise anything to me!" I yelled at him angrily. Zak stood up and walked out of the room. I laid on the bed, and thought about what just happened. Was I wrong? No. I couldn't be. Zak didn't understand that just because they haven't harmed him in a bad, bad, bad way. Doesn't mean they won't try with our child. Maybe if he got his head out of his ass then he would see that!

I don't know how long I laid in that bed for. But, when I woke up – the Cabin was silent. And a lone note sat on the nightstand.

_I left for the lockdown._

_We can talk when I get home._

_Love you._

_-zak._

So much for talking.

* * *

><p><em>Can you say late? Omg. I'm soooooo sorry about this chapter! I've been so busy because I've been doing poorly in school latly, so much drama with dumb people, and I'm just trying to patch things up. But on a good note, my cusion rebecca is up here for good, and Im on spring break! Expect more chapters! :D<em>

_-Sabrina3_


	36. Skinny Love

_Well Hay. My names Sabrina and I feel like a HORRIBLE author because I haven't updated Since spring break in March! I'm so sorry, but here is the next chapter! :D_

_If anyone would want to make me a bookcover for this story, you can send it to my email (sabrinamayybagans ) and I would be glad to use it! Thanks! xoxox_

_If you find any spelling errors/grammar errors please tell me, my computer doesn't catch some of the spelling/grammar errors! Thanks! :D_

_Question, this is old but someone tried to correct me and said Jorel from Hollywood Undead is Charlie Scene. No, Jordan is Charile Scene. Jorel is J-dog. :D_

April 20th, 2012

Chapter 36 – Skinny Love

"I told you to be patient I told you to be fine. I told you to be balanced I told you to be kind. Now all your love is wasted then who the hell was I?Cause now I'm breaking at the britches..."  
>–<p>

The amount of Excitement I was feeling was overwhelming. The argument with Zak had long been forgotten, and now we were on our way to our Doctors appointment, for an ultrasound – to find out if we were having a boy or a girl.

Zaks excitement was hidden under a wall of worry. Zak's mind was always racing about weather or not he was going to miss the birth of our child because of 'Ghost Adventures'. I informed him not to worry, but yet again his mind raced away.

Our doctors office was small, and only 7 or 8 people were waiting in the lobby, some holding their tummy's, others chatting quietly. But, when we arrived – everyone went silent; and they started at us with gaping jaws.

"Is that Zak Bagans?" "Isn't he from that one TV show?" "His girlfriends pregnant?" "OMG!" "What if something kills their baby!" Whispered spread around us, and I gritted my teeth. Zak tightened his grip around my waist, as if he could feel my annoyance with these irrelevant people surrounding us.

"Ms. Ashmore?" A voice said from behind the counter. A Petite girl, with hair in a bob around her chin was smiling at us genuinely. She was the only person in this whole doctors office, expect for the doctor herself, that treated Zak like a regular person – and not a famous celebrity. I nearly fast-walked to the counter, relief washing over me. "You two are right on time." She smiled at us, handing us a clipboard smiling, "Just answer these questions and hand it to me."

Zak took the clipboard, and we walked to a pair of chairs that were far away from the annoying people. We sat down, and Zak began reviewing the questions that were obviously not for him. He began giggling to himself, so bad that his eyes were squinted closed and he couldn't breathe. "Zak!" I whispered at him, "Why are you laughing?"

Zak calmed himself enough to look at me and, with a straight face, said, "Riley, are you sexually active?" With that, I couldn't control myself, My body erupted in giggles and I couldn't breathe. Zak and I laughed with each other, and The people in the room began staring at us, confused.

"No, Mr. Bagans. I'm afraid I'm not." I said with a straight face. I laughed with him and I leaned against him, "Oh I love you."

"I love you too." Zak smiled handing me the clipboard, and kissing my head.

In a few minutes, the questionnaire was done – and I turned it in to the lady at the counter – and the doctor called us back. Zak jumped up, bouncing with excitement - more excited than I was actually.

"Zak," I said to him, "Calm down!"

"I can't." He admitted looking down at his shoes, "I just can't." I smiled at him, and took his hand. We followed the doctor into a room all the way in the back. The room was dinky, quiet, and dark. It was perfect though. We breathed in silence as we sat down. The doctor sat in a wheelie chair, I laid down on the medical bed, and Zak sat in the soft chair next to me. The doctor went over my file, and then looked at me.

"Good Afternoon!" She smiled at me through her glasses. "How are you today, Riley?"

"Excellent." I smiled at her, "But completely nervous." The doctor smiled at me.

"I can tell! How about you Mr. Bagans?" The doctor smiled at him, and waited for his response.

"Uh.. really scared." Zak squeaked in a high pitched voice, making me laugh.

"No need to be!" The doctor exclaimed, "I'm expecting everything to run smoothly." She turned around, and grabbed the gel off of the counter, "Now if you could lift up your shirt."Doing as I was told, she rubbed the gel all over my stomach. I could feel the excitement radiating off of Zak, but I said nothing – I didn't want to embarrass him too bad.

The doctor put the ultrasound remote on my tummy, and felt around for my baby's heartbeat. The doctor looked close to the monitor. "There the baby is.." The doctor smiled, pointing at the little TV screen. "Right there." She pointed to a circular object on the screen, and I smiled.

"And.." Zak whispered, "The gender?"

"You will be having.." The doctor smiled, attempting to lead up to suspense that obviously wasn't happening with us. "A baby girl." I felt Zak nearly jump out of the chair as his eyes twinkled.

I stared at the screen, and that's when I fell in love with that fetus. Hell, the baby was growing inside of me. Inside, I was screaming.

Our appointment finished, and Zak and I returned to the car in excitement holding our pictures in our hands. Zak wouldn't talk, more than likely keeping his excitement inside and I smiled at that. I'm glad I was with someone who was excited as I was. My phone rang then, and surprisingly, It was Jorel. I picked it up, and answered sweetly, "Hey Jorel! Long time, no conversation."Jorels deep laugh echoed on the other line.

"I know!" Jorel replied, "It's been too long! How've you been? You free today?"

"Yessir! I just got out of the Doctors. You wanna meet up in, lets say, 10 minutes?" I asked as Zak gave me dirty looks from behind me.

"Sure! Uh, at Pookers?" Jorel asked.

"Yeah. I'll have Zak drop me off! See you then Jorel!" I hung up after Jorel said his good-bye's and Zak gave me the dirtiest look, ever. "What?" I questioned him annoyed as he unlocked the door to the car. "What's that look for?"

"Who was on the phone?" Zak questioned.

"Jorel." I replied, "He wants to meet up and talk about life." Zak gave me a dirty look, remembering our bad past. I shrugged at him, and he knew I wanted to go. So, he just shrugged and went along with it, because he knew I wasn't going to throw away my relationship with him. He should know Jorel is just a friend. Zak didn't say anything, just unlocked the cars doors and got in, waiting for me. I got in, my mood instantly changing.

"Your seriously going to get mad at me over this?" I nearly yelled at him after I slammed the door. "I'm not allowed to have a life other than you? You leave for god knows how long and I don't know what your doing!" Zak didn't say anything, just started the car and began to drive off. The tension in the car between us grew worse as we didn't say anything to each other. Finally, I gave up – throwing my hands in the air and screaming out of frustration. "I don't understand why it's such a big fucking deal!" I yelled cussing at him.

Zaks car stopped at a stop-light, and finally he looked at me, his facial expression annoyed. "You don't know what the big deal is?" Zak yelled back at me, "Your hanging out with these assholes that – if you don't remember – beat the shit out of me, OVER YOU!" I stared at him, the bad memories rushing back, and my heart hurting, tears rushing to my eyes. "Did you forget about that Riley? Well?" I shook my head.

"Zak, I didn't forget." I replied, tears streaming down my face as I tried to keep my cool, "But Jorel didn't touch you, in case you forgot."

"I didn't forget, But his stupid ass friends did."

"He's my best friend, Zak! Can't you please just trust him!" I yelled back at him.

"I don't trust him." Zak replied. "But I trust you." I nodded, looking out the window, wiping my eyes from all the tears. We sped off after the light turned green, and in 5 minutes we were in Pookers parking lot. Zak parked and shut off the car. After a moment, Zak sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know." I choked out, not looking at him.

"Really. I'm sorry. Babe, don't be mad." Zak put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me around to look at him, "babe." he whispered as his lips touched mine. He pulled away, his eyes watching me. "don't be mad." I shook my head as I forced a smile on my lips.

"i'm not."

"I love you." Zak whispered. "I love you so damn much."

"I love you too." I replied to him as there was a soft tap on the window, Jorel stood there smiling. Zak waved as I opened the door.

"Afternoon Zak, new paint-job? Looks nice." Jorel greeted Zak smoothly as he helped me from the car. Zak nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, metallic black. Better look nice for 8 grand." Jorel laughed at Zak's reply, not noticing the stiffness of his voice.

"At least you got a good job out of it – a lot of people would be cheated out of their money!" Jorel smiled at Zak, "I'll have Riley home in a bit! See you later!"

Zak nodded stiffly as he backed up, leaving me with a cold glare as a good-bye.


	37. Low

**I'm so sorry for these chapters looking so short. They are 3-4 pages on my open office that I use, and I don't know why but they look extremely short on fanfiction. Oh well! Thanks for reading!

2 Chapters this week!

Oh, and have you guys ever seen the show Breaking Bad? My favorite Character is Jesse Pinkman, and he is pretty attractive, if I do say so myself! I was thinking about making a fanfiction about him? If anybody has any ideas on how they would want it to be please, please, PLEASE PM me or leave a review on here! Thank you!

This story WILL end at Chapter 40. Thank you all for being so magnificent throughout this whole story!

_Chapter 37- Low_

"_Hey don't you wanna go down, Like some junkie cosmonaut, A million miles below their feet._ _Being with you girl, is being low. Hey, hey, hey, like being stoned.."_

_April 20th, 2012 _

_**Zak's POV**_

I drove fast through the Vegas lanes, partially hoping I would be stopped by a police officer. My head slapped back on the leather headrest. Finally, I found myself at a bar. Somewhere I haven't been in forever. My body tingled just being there. I turned off the car, and just sat there, twirling the key ring in my hand, not speaking. I finally decided I ought to get out of the car, instead of dying in the Vegas heat. I pushed the door open, and got out slowly and slammed the door, clicking the little lock button on the car remote to lock the doors. I made my way to the doors, and when they opened, an overwhelming smell of alcohol instantly beat me. And in a weird way, it felt good. I walked in confidently, and sat in a stool at the bar. In seconds, there was a bartender, wearing a slutty outfit, her blonde hair strung around her shoulders, leaned against her counter, pushing her oversized breasts on the counter, smiling at me, "What'll it be handsome?" She smiled seductively.

"Just a beer." I replied to her, "Budweiser." She nodded, and wandered off to get what my drink was, as a girl sat down beside me. I put my head in my hands, and didn't talk, just waited for my drink in quiet.

"Hey there." The girl next to me smiled at me, "You look like you need something to calm your nerves." I looked over at her, she looked slutty – but hell, doesn't every girl that comes in a bar? She looked at me, her red lips curling into a smile.

"Yeah," I gruffed, "That's why I came here."

"You need something stronger, come with me." She smiled, standing up – shaking her ass over to a door that read, **V.I.P.** I looked around, before standing up and following her to the door. The security guard opened the door for both of us, and we walked in. Down a small hallway, into a doorway – and the smell of smoke invaded my lungs, making my respiratory problem overload. I coughed, waving my hand in front of my face, it was a stupid move, because it wouldn't necessarily do anything to help because of the amount of smoke in the small room. I followed the girl over to a ratty couch over on the other side of the room. Soon, the girl had a small glass pipe in her hand, her dropped small chips, that looked like glass in it, and put a lighter to the end of the pipe. Soon, smoke drawled from it, and into her mouth. She inhaled it, and slowly let it out. She smiled, and looked over at me. "here," she announced, "take a wiff." I shook my head, and attempted to turn it down. "You have to."

"What is it?" I asked. She smiled at me, putting the pipe to my lips, I gave in, letting the smoke sink into me, until I breathed it out like a cigarette. It filled me, with feelings I can't describe.

"Crystal Meth." The girl smiled at me before I slipped into another world.

_**Riley_

_~2 hours later_

I was calling everybody I knew, Zak was no where to be found, and nobody seemed to have any idea of where he might of disappeared off to. I knew he was ultimately pissed at that fact that I went out to lunch with Jorel, but he seriously had to go and disappear? I dialed Nicks number in a hurry, and he picked up almost instantly. "Nick!" I exclaimed as he tried to say "hello". But I suppose it didn't work, "Have you seen Zak?"

"Uh, what?" Nick asked confused, "No-no, I haven't. Why?" I shook my head, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"I can't find him. I can't find him anywhere. I came home an hour and a half ago. He's not answering his phone, I've called his office, I've called everywhere. Nobody's seen him." My tears where overwhelming as I began bawling my eyes out. "He just seemed to drop off the earth."

"Hey," Nick voice said smoothly into the speaker, "We will find him. I'll have bill, Aaron, and jay out in seconds go to look for him. We will be all over Vegas. He could be gambling or anything. We will keep you updated, alright? Riley, don't fright. He couldn't have gone far." I cried into the phone once more, and choked out a sorry "okay". Nick hung up the phone, and I realized there wasn't anything I could do but try to help – but there wasn't much I could do. I bit my lip, wiped my tears, and waited for any sign of Zak.

**2 hours later.

It was all over the news.

_"TV's very own Zak Bagans from Ghost Adventures was found passed out with multiple others at a bar in south Vegas after a shooting. Inside the room, there were pipes filled with Crystal Meth, and cocaine. The TV host is now being treated at a local hospital, and will from there be transported into the Vegas Jail, where he will be put on charges for the usage of illegal drugs."_

That was when I died. I crumpled to the floor, my hand covering my mouth, Nick and Aaron putting a safe barrier around my body. They attempted to comfort me, but they couldn't. How could they consul me, when this was hit with a shock.

MY Zak. My sweet, would-never-do-durgs, hasn't-drank-in-years, baby-on-the-way, ZAK, had done Crystal Meth? WHAT. I couldn't even begin to process this. My eyes were covered in my tears, my make-up dripping down to the white carpet. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk.

This wasn't happening. I squeezed my skin, and pinched at it until it was turning into a bruise. "Riley," Nicks voice announced to me, "Come on, go lay down for a little bit."

"No." I yelled. "No!" Nick didn't give me a choice, he picked me up by my armpits, and nearly drug me over to mine and Zak's bedroom. They laid me in the bed, and the smell of Zak's after-shave instantly filled my nose. I let out another wave of tears, knowing I'll never ever smell that again. My eyes closed, and I found myself dreaming. Dreaming over evil things.

_I was screaming, to the evil things that were dragging Zak away from me. Dragging him somewhere that was un-human, and there was no way for me to stop him from going there. "No!" My voice screamed, "Leave him alone!" Zak was limp his body failing, dressed in what he slept in, black sweatpants and no shirt. Sweat trickled down his chest as his drool ran from his lips. He was awake, but unconscious. "He didn't do anything!"_

_ "Do anything?" one of the things hissed at me, it's voice slithering across the room, it's inhuman bodies twirling in shapes I can't begin to describe. "He captured us into this home. He is our prisoner. We will kill him."_

_ "NO!" I screamed at them. "Take me! Leave him alone!" The things looked at each other, and sickly dropped Zak to the ground, his body slapping against the ground hard. The things curled their bodies against mine, the darkness surrounding me. I heard Zak's screaming become quieter, and quieter, before they became silent. _

_ I couldn't see anything. I couldn't hear anything. It was a dark, silent abyss that I couldn't break free of. I couldn't move to find the source of the barrier, and my heart was breaking. My unborn child would never meet it's father. _

_ I found myself leaving the darkness, into a blood-red room. I was dropped to the hard stone floor, rolling until I came to a full stop. I sat up, my body hurting from the forceful throw. I pushed myself up. _

_ "Riley! So nice to see you, you took Mr. Bagans place? You'll be of use around here." I look around as my eyes focused in on a red-skinned figure that formed in front of me. That's when I realized something – that was Satan. I breathed hard, and stared at him. Black horns jotting out from his forehead, wearing ratted clothes. I shook my head, and breathed deeply. This isn't right. _

_ "What?!" I screamed, "What is this?"_

_ "It's hell" Satan yelled, smirking at me, "Where you will be residing for the rest of your eternal life. As for Zak, he will come here. He will die. You will be my own little maid." I looked around, looking for a way out._

_ "There is no way out!" His voice screamed. "YOU WILL DIE HERE!"_

I sat up in my bed, screaming, breathing hard – Nick running into the room. "Riley!" He yelled, "Jesus, are you alright?!"I breathed, looking towards the door. I wasn't thinking right, but maybe the dream made sense. Our baby was.. produced inside the Dungeon, with all the evil spirits living down there watching, maybe they thought she was theirs. I shook my head. I got up from the bed, and patted my way down the stairs to the dungeon. I pulled open the bookshelf-door, and walked inside the dimmed room, only lite by candles. The creepiness of the room absorbed me, this is the reason I never went down to this room. I had to be here though. The bookcase door slammed behind me as the fireplace instantly lite, sending an eerie glow throughout the room.

"What do you want?!" I screamed into the air. That's when I saw it, from the corner of my eye, a black shadow swooped out of the jail-cell, and disappeared into the wall behind me. My heart stopped, but I couldn't leave, "Why are you haunting my dreams? Just leave me alone!" I cried out my hands out to my side, screaming at nothing, or screaming at something.

"He's mine." Something hissed behind me before I was forcefully shoved, falling on the ground with a loud smack. I twirled on my back, breathing hard – my fear showing from every part of my body. **"MINE!"** The voice echoed through the room, and then the room went still. No voices, no feelings, no – well – nothing. I breathed hard sitting there for a minute.

Then I realized what I had to do.

Leave.


	38. The Way I Tend To Be

_**Chapter 38 – The Way I Tend To Be**_

"_**But then I remember you, And the way you shine like truth in all you do. And if you remembered me, You could save me from the way I tend to be."**_

_**April 21st, 2012 :: 2:30 p.m.**_

I woke up late. This would be my last day in our home. Then, I would leave – and never come back. It wasn't normal, this big house being so silent. It was usually full of life, full of people. Only Nick and I were in the house. Aaron had went back home, claiming he had things he had to finish up before he flew back to wherever the hell he lived. I picked up my phone from the nightstand and noticed I had a voice-mail. I pushed the review button as I absent-mindlessly rubbed my tummy. I was surprised when I head the voice in the speaker. _"Babe I fucked up. I don't know where I'm at. I don't know what's going on. All I know is I taken in last night and I'm on drug charges. I don't remember doing drugs. I just remember going into the bar to take my mind off things. Please come to the jail. We need to talk. I love you baby. I hope to see you soon. Love, love, love you." _Zak's gruff voice choked out. He sounded like he was going to cry, and I did choke up in that. I sighed and ended it. Did I really want to go see Zak? Wouldn't it be better if I just picked up my stuff and left without another thought? Yes. I shook my head and sat up slowly.

I suppose I could see him. It wouldn't hurt. Just a little, get in there, 'babe, I'm leaving', and go. There wouldn't be anything bad about this. Right? I walked to the closet, pulling out a professional looking pair of black slacks and a blouse. I looked like a professional person in these clothes. I took a quick shower, pulled on my clothes, brushed my teeth, but kept my hair down. I picked up Zak's glasses, thinking he would need them. They wouldn't let him wear his contacts, and he was probably dying to see what was around him. I walked out of my room and past a snoozing Nick in the living room on the couch. I smiled at him and left him a scribbled note on the table, and walked out of the house, into the car, and out of the driveway.

The way there I finally thought that this wasn't such a good idea. I probably was getting myself into a load of shit and I wouldn't be able to get myself out of it. Awesome. It's not like I didn't do this a lot. It was specialty, I swear. I made it to the jail, went through security without a sweat, and finally was escorted to the visiting area.

Zak was sitting at a far table, scratching his messy hair that was clean of product and drooping over his forehead. Wearing a blue scrub-like pants and shirt and paper shoes. His face was red and his eyes looked red from where I was standing. I walked to him, clutching the glasses in my hand. I sat down across from him. He didn't look up, just looked down. "I don't have anything you want. Please, leave me alone." Zak's voice said, scared and desperate.

"Zak?" I whispered to him. His eyes looked up at me, they filled with tears and love, and he nearly jumped over the table to wrap his arms around my neck. He cried into my shoulder, softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and almost started crying myself. "Babe, don't cry. Zak, don't-"

"I hate this place." He cried into my shoulder. "I don't remember doing anything wrong. I just went to get a drink because I was mad. I didn't do those drugs. I hate it here. Some black guy tried fighting me because I looked like trouble. He said I wasn't going to be hunting ghosts' anymore because I was going to be one." Zak was shaking into my shoulder, it becoming wet. "I want to go home."I shook my head, a few tears escaping from my eyes. "I can't see shit. I want to go home, keep you in my arms and love you. I don't want to be here." I rubbed his back and held him close to me.

"I brought your glasses." I whispered to him. He didn't answer, just pulled back and put his big hands on the sides of my face, and pushed his lips to mine. I melted into it. I came here to tell was done. I was leaving, but here I am - kissing him. I realized no matter what what shit this man gets into, I'm still going to love him through it. And that frightened me, because all this man is, is trouble. Zak pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." Zak whispered to me before smacking another kiss on my lips. I smiled at him. "I love you." he whispered to me.

"I know." I replied to him. He sat down on the bench and took his glasses from me. It was cute, seeing him in glasses like that. "Zak, do you remember anything from last night? Anything at all that will help your case a little bit?" Zak shook his head slowly.

"Nothing." He replied, "all I remember is coming into the bar. I ordered a drink, and a girl told me she could help me get my mind off things and almost drug me into the V.I.P lounge. She gave me something, but I don't remember what. I don't remember even taking it." Zak's face went pale, "I'm going to die in jail!" He cried to me.

"Zak, no. We can get you out of here." I said to him. "Don't worry." Zak didn't seem to have much faith in me. Suddenly, a man in a full on Tux sat next to me in the bench. "Excuse me." I said to him angrily, "I was talking to m-"

"My client. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man announced to me. I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Zak.

"She's my wife." Zak smiled at me, and winked – he was basically telling me just to go with it. "Do you mind if she stays?" The lawyer was almost dumbfounded.

"But your file says that your-"

"Single." Zak announced, attempting to cover up the fact that he was lying, "I got married recently, and we didn't have time to file it in the system." The lawyer nodded, half understanding Zak, but I didn't think he believed him any. He was lying, so it didn't matter if he believed Zak anyways.

"Alright," The Lawyer said, "The judge has agreed to not give you any jail time, but you will have to do 2 years in a drug rehabilitation center." Zaks mouth hung low, and so did mine – surprised.

"What?" Zak half hissed, "I don't even do drugs!" The lawyer shrugged.

"Or you can take the 3 years jail time and 2 years probation." The lawyer said, "I'm sorry Mr. Bagans. There isn't much we can do." Zak sighed and slammed his hand against the table, half annoyed.

"Fucking a." He half whispered angrily. "I didn't do anything wrong. That girl forced me to do the damn drug!"

"I'm sorry." The lawyer replied. "We can actually not go to court, you just have to sigh a paper – which I have in my briefcase, that you will do the drug rehabilitation for 2 years, and then you'll get away scuff-free." The lawyer put his briefcase on the table and unlatched it, then pulled out papers and slid them over to Zak. Zak looked at them, then looked at me, then back at the papers, before he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Where is this rehabilitation center at?" Zak questioned the lawyer.

"It is in Montana. It is known to be one of the best centers in America." The lawyer smiled at Zak, and I couldn't tell if it was to mock him, or to help him.

"What's the catch? Can I see my family?" Zak asked as he began attempting to read the tiny lettering on the paper, "I can't read this worth a shit."

"That's the thing. There are only occasional visiting, once every three months. They are about two hours long, and no children are allowed." The lawyer said. Zak sighed and shook his head. "But, Zak you've got to review your options. Jail, or Drug Rehabilitation." Zak shook his head, and looked at me. "I'll leave you two alone for a few moments to talk." He stood up, and began walking over to the door. Zak looked at me and shook his head.

"Baby," Zak whispered, reaching his hand out to hold mine, and I put my small hand in his large one, and squeezed it, "I don't know what to do." I sighed and shook my head.

"Do what you think is right." I replied.

"None of it is right," Zak argued, "I'm not an addict. I don't belong in jail. I-"

"Do the rehabilitation." I replied to him, half interrupting him, "Do it. I can see you. Think of it as a vacation. Baby, please." Zak looked at me, with tears in his eyes.

"Sweetie, is that really what you want?" Zak whispered, his voice croaking. I nodded at him, and with a single tear rolling down his cheek, he replied, "then it's done."


	39. Two Fingers

_**Chapter 39 – Two Fingers**_

"_**So I kiss goodbye to every little ounce of pain. Light a cigarette and wish the world away. I got out, I got out, I'm alive but I'm here to stay. So I hold two fingers up to yesterday."**_

_**April 22ed, 2012 – around 7 o'clock.**_

Today, I met up with Dylan and had dinner with him at a yummy little cafe in Vegas. He looked dashing, as always. He was wearing a misfits T-shirt, and a pair of loose fitting dark jeans with a large belt buckle. His black Vans' ties were sticking out like a sore thumb. His smile was permanently sewn to his face, and his bright eyes were excited to see me again as I walked to the table he was sitting at. "Riley!" He half shrieked, causing half the restaurant to look, as if he cared any. "I haven't seen you in ages! How've you been?"

"Dylan," I scolded, "quiet down!" Dylan laughed and took me in a hug when I got to him. He smelled absolutely wonderful, but not as good as Zak might I add. We sat down on the squishy booths across from each other, and I scooted my purse to the end of the booth and smiled at Dylan, "How've you been? I haven't heard from you!"

"Sorry about that." Dylan replied, scratching his ear with his pinkie finger. "I was out visiting my family back home while the boys did their own thing."

"I know about that," I replied half smiling at him, " I seen Jorel a few times, we even had dinner before Zak g-" I shut up then, widening my eyes as I realized what I was about to revel to him, and I wasn't sure if he already knew. I already did know that Dylan wanted to kick the shit out of Zak, and would do it in a heartbeat if he got the chance. Dylan rose his eyebrows at the mention of Zak's name. I knew I got myself in some serious trouble, and I didn't know a way to dig myself out of this one.

"Hey there, my names Cheryl and I'll be your server, what can I get ya'll to drink today?" A voice said. I looked up and saw our server was here, saved by the bell – er, server. I looked at Dylan, and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Uh, I'll have a mountain dew, thanks." Dylan said.

"You can bring me a sweet tea please." I smiled at her.

"Lemon?" She questioned.

"Yes please."

"Sugar?" I nodded to that, and she smiled and walked off.

"What'd Zak do?" Dylan asked, the waitress not even smudging his train of thought. I stayed quiet for a minute, and Dylan stared at me, "Come on Ries, you can tell me anything. Your my best friend." I melted. Dylan knew that would melt me, and tears came to my eyes at even having to speak about this.

"He's going to drug rehab." I cried out quietly, my voice choking up as I was about ready to cry. Dylan's eyes went wide.

"What happened?!" He half yelled, his voice getting angry at the sight of me crying, "Did he hurt you while he was high? Riley I swear to god if he hurt you I'll fuck him up."

"He didn't hurt me. He went to a bar because he was jealous after I went to dinner with Jorel. He got drunk and he did some drugs but he doesn't remember doing them. His only choices were jail or drug rehab. I told him to pick drug rehab because I can see him." I explained to him, keeping my voice, and my tears, down to a minimum.

"That's not too bad." Dylan replied to me as the server put our drinks on the table.

"Are ya'll ready to order?" She questioned pulling out her order sheet. Dylan ordered for us, because he has been here many times and me? Not so much. When she left, we continued our conversation as if she never interrupted.

"You think." I replied to him, sighing, leaning back on the soft booth. "But the Drug Rehabilitation Center is in freakin' Montana."

"Montana?!" Dylan exclaimed, "That's forever away!" I nodded.

"Well, whatever you need Riles. I'm here for you."

* * *

><p>little chapter. :3<p>

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE.

BOO:(


	40. The End

_**Anything in italics are flashbacks! Last chapter! :(**_

_**Chapter 40 – The End**_

"_**And in the end, the love you take, is equal to the love.. you make..."**_

_**May 1st, 2012 – 3:00am. / Las Vegas, Nevada. **_

_Riley_

Today is the day.

Today is the day, I loose my ghost hunter.

Today is the day, I loose my demon fighter.

Today is the day, I loose my savior.

Today is the day, I loose my best friend.

I couldn't control my emotions, Jorel attempting to calm me down every few minutes didn't help. His strong hands rubbing my back just made me think of Zak, and how I won't feel his touch, how there will be no more late night coffee runs, no more little arguments, no more movie-nights, no more cuddling, no more us. Zak wasn't just a man, no. He was more than that, he was many things put together. It never really sank in that I was loosing him, until now.

It was three in the afternoon, it was boiling hot outside, but here, in Zak's bed it was cold – and that wasn't a metaphor, I mean it's like 50 degrees in here because of the air conditioning. I was in a ball on the bed my head shoved under the blankets, tears still streaming down my face. The bed was covered in food wrappers, used tissues and tissue boxes. The flat-screen was playing re-runs of Ghost Adventures, Jorel told me it was unhealthy to watch Zak on the Tv, but I didn't care. It was the only way to hear his voice. There was only one more time I could hear his voice, and I didn't want it to come. I wanted to lay in this bed, and I wanted Zak to come bursting through that door and kiss me and tell me everything is going to be alright – but too bad that isn't going to happen.

My whole life is toppling on top of me, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. Gracie lay at the foot of the bed, whimpering. She felt my pain, she knew her daddy was leaving – and she didn't know when he was coming back .We sure did wish he didn't have to go. I pet her head with my foot, trying to steady my breathing. I heard the door open, letting in bright light from the hallway. The bedroom was pitch black, I had Zak's metal Dracula blinds closed with curtains over them, and the only light in the room was the TV, and now the light from the door. "Riley?" Jorels voice erupted through the room, giving me a headache. I didn't want to hear his voice right now, I just wanted to hear Zak's on the TV. I gave a grunt in a response to him, and he sighed. "Riley, you can't stay in the bedroom all day. You got to come out and do something."

"No." I replied to him from under the blankets, "I'm not moving until Zak comes home." Jorel sighed. He was annoyed with me, and he seriously acted like I cared. He has never had someone he loved be yanked from his grasp, has he? no. he hasn't, so he has absolutely no say in this.

"Riley, I love you like a sister. I know you love Zak, but I know he's gonna want you to get up. Be productive." Jorel said. When I didn't reply and basically completely ignored him, he sighed. "Riley, you get to see him in an hour. Unless you want to go see him for the last time in your fuzzy penguin pajama pants I suggest you get your ass up out of that bed." I sighed annoyed and threw the blankets off my head and slowly sat up.

"Happy?" I half hissed.

"Very." Jorel replied as he smirked and walked towards me, "Zak gets to see you in an hour, and you have to be ready." I nodded at him, and he walked out of the room. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to be productive, and most of all I didn't want to see Zak. It's not that I didn't want to see him, it's just that I didn't want to see him – and know he wasn't going to be able to stay with me. I know Zak wasn't looking forward to leaving, and I wasn't either. If I had it my way I would have snuck him out of that jail in a heart beat and he would be here, home, in this bed, cuddling, with me. Wouldn't that be magnificent?

I drug myself out of bed, and shuffled my way over to the closet. I shifted through the clothes, not looking for anything in particular. There wasn't anything to wear. What did I want to wear? Something sexy, cute, skimpy, lazy.. what? Sexy – Zak would have that image in his mind and would always have me on his mind in general. Cute – Zak would remember me how I always was. Skimpy – Zak would think of me as a porn star, like all his Ex's. Lazy – me on a usual day without Zak. Now, which one was good for the part of my life where Zak leaves for a second time? Settling on Sexy, I pulled out a loose fitting black dress that crossed over my boobs, and had a belt under them. It went about halfway down my thighs, and was a half-sleeve with a cut on the top. It was sexy, but classy at the same time. Slassy. I stripped down, and half wished Zak was here, so I could give him another one of my modeling shows – where I would strut around in my underwear and bra and then we'd make love for the rest of the night, even though I felt like a water-balloon because I was preggers. I slipped on the dress, and fell in love with it all over again – so this is why I bought it. I put my hair in a simple bun on my head that was messy that really completed the look, and a pair of heels that weren't too high. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked dashing, and that's exactly what I wanted Zak to think. I splashed on some gold eyeshadow and eyeliner. Then, I kept staring at myself, not saying anything – no expression. Until Jorel came into the door, "Riley, it's time to go."

I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't cry. Damn it. Tears slid down my face and I wiped them furiously as I looked in the mirror. "Aw, Riles don't cry." Jorel whispered to me pulling me into a strong hug, "don't get your pretty face all red."

"I.. I can't help it." I shuddered into his chest. "He isn't just a boyfriend, Jorel. He's everything I could ever wish for. He's my soul mate, I'm sure of it." I cried into his chest for what seemed like forever.

"Riley, We really have to go. Come on, put your game face on, your lovely – make Zak remember you. He loves you and will always love you no matter what, so come on." Jorel motioned me for the door, and I build a little confidence, and walked out the door with my cheeks tear-stained but my head held high.

"This was a bad idea. Jorel lets go home, I'll call him." I jabbered nervously beside Jorel in the car, clutching my knees like they were my life support and sweating furiously. (Thank god for deodorant). Jorel simply shook his head as we arrived at the airport where we will be meeting Zak for a short visit before he headed off to Montana.

"No, Riley, your doing this." Jorel half yelled at me. "Go."

"What?!" I shrieked, "Your not going? I can't do this by myself I'll _die._ You know I don't like strangers." Jorel shook his head, and leaned over me and opened the passenger door.

"G.O." He said sternly. I shook my head.

"I don't think I should." I replied.

"Goddamn it, Riley!" Jorel yelled at me, "He is your boyfriend. He loves you with more love than you could possibly imagine and you don't want to see him? You want him to go to Montana and never see his girlfriend, or kid, ever again? Your going to do that too him?!" I thought about that. As much as I hated Jorel sometimes, he did have a point. Zak was going to fly off to Montana, and I was never going to see him again for 2 years, and he wanted to see me, and I was going to be a stone cold bitch and deny him of that. That's pretty low of me to do that.

I sucked in a breath and unbuckled my seat-belt. I took a step out of the car, and it was like the final count down was playing in my head. (Cheesy right?). I slammed the door the Jorels car, and he scolded me like a child, but I ignored it. I was ready to go in there and see Zak. Actually, no I wasn't – but did I really have a choice? I didn't want to make Jorel mad at me, and I didn't want to make Zak mad at me, and sad at that. I forgot about my fear, and waltzed right into the doors of the airport. I saw Zak sitting at the area before he went through security, his head in his hands, wearing that god-awful prison uniform. He had a suitcase full of clothes I had packed him and brought to the prison to take with him. His feet were chained together and his hands were handcuffed. There were two guards standing on either side of him, heads held high and faces stern, almost laughing at the fact they had Zak in their custody and he couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't believe they were treated like a cold-blooded killer, when he wasn't. I half-ran half-speed-walked to him, My heels clicking on the floor furiously. Finally, when I made it to him, the officers knew who I was. "Zak?!" I cried, my tears falling to my cheeks. Zak's head snapped up, and his watery eyes looked at me. He jumped up and pulled me into a hug by throwing his cuffed hands over my head and onto my heck. He started sobbing into my neck, and I in his – this felt like the last time he left for a 3 week investigation, and I didn't like it.

_ "Zak do you really have to leave?" I whispered to him, my head on his shoulder as we waited for his terminal to be called. Zak let out a soft chuckled, and ran his thumb over the top of my hand. _

_ "Unfortunately." Zak replied softly, and pushed his lips to the top of my head. Neither of us looked good, we both looked like honest-to-good shit. My hair was thrown up in a bun and completely messy and I was wearing pajama pants and a big sweater. Zak was wearing black sweatpants and a black T-shirt. His sunglasses covering up his sleepy eyes and a hat covering up his bedhead. He let out a soft yawn and shook his head, "I don't understand why Aaron booked out flight for five am." Zak was obviously annoyed with his friend._

_ "Aaron's a morning person, your not." I laughed at him snuggling into his warmth. The airport was unnecessarily frozen, the air conditioning had to be cranked up to at least 40 degrees, and I wasn't happen with it, neither was Zak. We both enjoyed hot air, and hated the cold. I loved Zak when he was cold, in his jackets.. mm. _

_ "Baby, what are you gonna do without me?" Zak questioned me, his voice soft, and low. He was always worried about me when he was gone, texting me every time he was off camera. He knew I wouldn't cheat on him, but with his experiences with those porn-stars he called 'girlfriends' – he couldn't trust any girlfriend he had – including me. And I was like the most trustworthy person he knew, beside the boys. Zaks fingers found loose hairs at the base of my neck and played with them, twirling them in between his fingers as he waited for me to reply. _

_ "Lay in bed." I muttered into his chest, "and eat." Zak chucked, his chest moving up and down. _

_ "Is that all you do?" Zak questioned me._

_ "Usually." I smiled up at him. Zak rolled his eyes at me and laughed. Minutes later, as we sat in silence, holding onto each others warmth, the PA screeched across the airport._

_ "Flight 3A to Boston is not boarding on Terminal 5A." The lady repeated it a few times, and the PA went dead. Zak stood up, knowing it was time to leave me. He grabbed me in a hug, and squeezed my sides into him, and I knew this was going to be the longest 3 weeks of my life. Zak kissed the top of my head multiple times, before he let me go._

_ "Baby, I'll be back as soon as I can." Zak whispered to me, "I promise. I love you so much."_

_ "I know you will. I love you too Zak. So, so, so, much." Zak pulled my chin up to look at him, and crashed his lips to mine, evolving them both into the most passionate kiss that I've ever had from him. Aaron's laughed erupted from behind us._

_ "Come on lover-boy. We gotta go –or we're not gonna make our flight." Aaron said as he walked past us. Zak let go, and looked me in the eyes._

_ "I'll be home soon." He whispered, "I love you." And the next thing I knew, he had disappeared through the terminal. _

"Riley, I didn't think you were gonna come." Zak cried into my shoulder, "I thought you were just gonna leave me hanging." I laughed through my tears and shook my head into his shoulder. I didn't know he would think that, I don't think Zak knew how much I really loved him, because it was a lot. And in this moment, I realized I wasn't just loosing Zak – I was loosing everything about him that brightened up my life. The way he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he played daddy with Gracie, they way he loved his job, the way his glasses looked on him, his bed-head. _**Everything**_. Zak wouldn't let go of me, he kept hugging me and sobbing, and it was breaking my heart. "Please don't leave." Zak whispered into the crook of my neck. I shook my head, and let out a shaky sob.

"I have to Zak, you know that." I replied to him.

"But I don't want you too." Zak whispered. I shook my head and clutched his body into mine. I sobbed then with him, and I'm sure the officers were extremely annoyed with all the crying going on, but oh well. I could feel people staring at us, and cameras flashing. The paps had found him, and I knew that he wasn't going to get away scott-free. I heard flashes going off around us, but I honestly didn't care. I was here with Zak, for the last time, and I was going to let anything get in the way of that. Zak came out of the hug, and crashed his lips into mine. Our lips moved as one, and I wasn't sure how long we were standing there for, but when we let go – one of the officers said, "It's time to go, Mr. Bagans."

"Baby." Zak whispered to me, "What was that thing you said to me?"

"When?" I asked.

"Where I met you." Zak whispered to me. I stared at him, confused. Then a smile slowly formed on my face, and everything made sense.

_"It ain't as magical as you think, Mr. Bagans."_

_**The End**_


	41. Epilogue

_**Epilogue** _

_**Riley Bagans / four years later**_

_ "Daddy?"_

_ "Yes, Mari?" _

_ "Do you love me?"_

_ "Yes, I do."_

_ "Do you love mommy?"  
><em>

_ "Yes, Very, very much."_

_ "We love you too, Daddy."_

I overheard this conversation from my daughter and Zak echoing through the doors of the kitchen from the living room. It was a darling little conversation, listening to Zak and Mari talk while Bubble Guppies echoed on the Television screen.

A lot has happened since we talked last. Ghost Adventures had been taken off television on behalf of the boys who didn't want to run it anymore. Aaron still has a successful clothing line and his own TV show, Nick stays at home with AnnaBelle and his wife, and Zak and I? We have our own thing going.

Zak has been doing great, he has been fitting in with us. He went through rehab, and unfortunately we didn't get to go see him. He came home, and we ended up moving away from the busy scene of Vegas to Fort Wayne Indiana. We absolutely loved it here. Actually, the first week we moved here – paparazzi pulled up in our driveway. The neighbors were nice enough to hide Zak's Bentley in their garage and they informed the paparazzi that nobody lives in our house. Thank god for nice neighbors! Zak stayed away from the cameras, but he does still own a clothing shop online, and does a day job selling paranormal equipment. He hates it. He has completely given up Ghost Hunting. I know; Zak Bagans – the lead investigator of the Ghost Adventures Crew, has given up on Ghost Hunting. His exact words were, _"I can't put my family in danger."_ and I was glad he was thinking of us, but I didn't want to take his passion away from him. He sold all of the equipment and split the money between him and the boys, and they all live their own ways.

Zak met his daughter when she was two years old, on her birthday actually – which was constitutionality also his birthday. They shared a birthday, which was Zak's ultimate wish. Zak had an excellent relationship with Mari, who was a spitting image of her father. I loved it. Zak was such a sweetheart.

I sliced onions one by one while Zak was outside with Aaron grilling steaks. We were having a cookout for Zak's late birthday party. AnnaBelle and Mari were playing in Mari's bedroom. They were close friends, and I was glad for that. I didn't notice Zak come inside, until I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his aftershave filling my nose. "Hey there," I smiled at him, putting down the knife and turning in his arms, leaning my forehead against his chest.

"Hey, cutie." Zak smiled into my hair, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, looking up at him. Zak's lips touched mine for only a slight second, before they disappeared once again and smiled at me. "What are you being all lovey today for?" I smiled at me.

"It's my birthday," Zak replied, "I'm getting old." I laughed at him and shook my head.

"Your not old." I smiled. Zak sighed and smiled at me. "Your hitting the big 4-0 today." Zak groaned.

"Don't remind me. Aaron won't shut up about it." Zak frowned. "I'm getting old and your still looking as young as ever."

"Oh shut up." I laughed smacking him with the towel in my hands, "Neither of us is getting any younger."

"I love you." Zak whispered. I laughed at him. "Steaks are ready." I nodded, acknowledging that they were ready. "What'd you all make?" I scooted out of his grasp and walked to the fridge and began pulling out food for our feast.

"Lets see," I began, "Homemade egg salad, Homemade potato salad, Greek Salad, Baked Beans, Pigs in a blanket, and jell-o cups. Also, you grilled hamburgers, bratwursts, and steaks. I think we have too much food." I laughing sitting the food on the counter.

"The more the merrier." Zak smiled.

"I think that only pertains to people." I smirked, bursting Zaks bubble. He pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at me.

"I'll call everybody inside." Zak smiled. Zak wizzed out of the house and called everybody in.

There was well over fifty people at our house. Including some of our close friends: Billy, Jay, Ashley, Kevin, Aaron, Nick, Our parents, and our neighbors. Including some very special people we have met over the years. Our house was packed with good people, and good food.

After we got our food, we went outside and sat around the big table we had lined up outside. Zak stood up before anyone started eating, and banged his fork against his glass. Everybody quieted down, and looked up at Zak. "Hey everybody." Zak smiled, "I'd like to make a toast." Everybody stared at him, and waited for him to go on. "Today, I turn the big forty." Everybody cheered for Zak, and Zak smiled back, he waited until everybody calmed down, before he continued, "There have been many people who have entered my life these past years, and many of you are here. I have did many things in my life, I hunted Ghosts, I was possessed, I was followed home by demonic entities. But, the one person who stayed with me through it all was this amazing girl at the end of the table, Riley Ashmore." Everybody looked at me and I smiled at Zak.

"I love you." I mouthed to him, in which Zak responded with a wink.

"I met this girl in 2004. She was the bravest, most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on. I ran from that town in 2004 – and when I returned, I not only returned to that damned hotel – I returned to her. She is my life saver. She is my guardian Angel god has sent down to me to make me think twice about being an idiot. She was by my side throughout every night terror I had, through every possession I had to get over, through every lockdown that scared me shitless. She was there for me when I needed someones shoulder to cry on, and she was the first girl that my parents liked. That was saying something." Zak laughed, and the other guests laughed, "This party is for me, I know. But, without Riley – I wouldn't be where I am today. I love you Riley. Your my best friend."

"Hey!" Aarons voice yelled, "I thought I was your best friend! That's messed up man!" The crowed laughed at Aaron. Zak rolled his eyes after his laughter.

"Shut up Aaron." Zak laughed. "Can we get a hand for Riley?" The crowed erupted into claps. Zak sat down, and I stood up.

"I'm guessing it's my turn now." I smiled at the guests who were now staring at me, "Where do I start? When I met Zak? He was a skinny boy, who was in search of the scariest ghosts he could find. He was an adventurer yes, and I got to be part of that adventure. Zak has taken me on many roller-coasters, he has saved me from things that I couldn't have gotten saved from. He gave me this precious little girl from a night in the dungeon." I guested to Mari, who was chowing down on some watermelon, sitting next to Aaron. "He is downright the most I would ever ask for in a man. He is my lifesaver, I love him to death. I couldn't picture my life without him, I love you Zachary." Zak stood up, and nearly sprinted to me, grabbing me into a rib crushing hug and kissing my lips while the crowed exploded in "awww"s.

"I love you too, Riley." Zak gushed. I smiled at him, and Zak walked over back to his seat. "Everybody hold hands, we have to pray."

Oh, and might I add – Zak has gotten really into prayer and god. He even goes to church, yeah - I know. We all held hands, and listened to Zak, "Heavenly father we thank you for the meal that has been laid down before us. We thank you for all the people we love and cherish that we have been surrounded by today. We thank you for giving us people to spend it with, families, and love that is passed around. Amen." Everybody repeated the last word and dug into the fest Zak and I had prepared.

Right there, watching everybody eat and laugh, Watching Aaron punch Zak in the shoulder playfully, watching Mari play with AnnaBelle – that's when I realized that this is exactly where I was met to be. Throughout my whole life, I was searching for a purpose. My purpose in life was to raise a family, with this crazy, ghost loving, smart-ass, man – sitting across the table from me. He may not be perfect, but he is damn well close to perfect. And I love him for everything that he is, and everything that he will be.

And I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

><p><em>AHHH! Thank you guys so much for reading this story! I love you guys so so so so sooooooooooooo much. This story took me 2 years to finish, and it sure has been a roller coaster ride! <em>

_I will not be uploading stories on this website anymore (boo!)_

_but, I do have a new Zak story on my wattpad (sabrinamayy) check me out on there!_

_Thanks guys!_

_Peace and love,_

_Sabrina._


End file.
